Fairytale
by XTwoHeartsX
Summary: Prince Roxas, a lonely prince, went out from his own castle to seek some freedom, and he met Kingdom Hearts, a caravan that went around the world to show some plays and give everyone some entertainment. Please, everyone is invited to see our play! YAOI.
1. The First Sight of Life

**Fairytale**

By xTwoHeartsx

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts and its characters are the properties of Square Enix and Disney

Setting : AU

Rating : T

Warning : nothing to be afraid to, I think

EDIT : Okay, sorry for updating this chapter twice, but I found TOO MANY mistakes until it makes my eyes bleeding and my brain wanting to bury itself from heavy embarassment…. Well, I made a few minor changes and added details too…. If you had read this once, it doesn't necessary for you to read this again. I know I still made mistakes, but I don't know which and how, so please tell me if you find it? *innocent smile*

**Story 1 – The First Sight of Life**

Refreshing cool breeze. Clear blue sky, clean from any cloud. The sun shone its warm rays of light brightly. The green leaves were rustling, blown by gentle wind. The birds were chirping happily, playing on tree's branches. It was a fresh, sunny morning. Beautiful, peaceful, calm−

CRASSH!!!

Okay, maybe not so calm. But still beautiful and peaceful−

"THE PRINCE IS GONE!!!"

So not peaceful too, then.

"What did she say?!!"

STAB.

"Hey, your arrow went astray. You killed three innocent birds at once."

And obviously not beautiful anymore.

Not a decent opening for a fairytale. Nonetheless, this was a story about a lonely prince who was searching for his real self and the meaning of his life, also the happiness which he had never felt in his life before….

That morning, everything was so exciting. Whatever it was could make Roxas excited and smiling happily. Either because of the sunny weather, or the chatters from the people around him, or even just a flock of flying ducks could make Roxas amazed. The bright and clear circumstances like this really injected Roxas with positive energy. He had never felt so excited like this before in his life!

_After waiting for painful sixteen years… I couldn't stand it anymore… afterall God wouldn't give me the chance… so I'll make my own chance to feel 'happiness'!_ Roxas smiled a little sad smile, his gaze lowered. He always envied to a high Sora touting his experiences in going to the town; whatever he saw, met, felt, did… so interesting. And obviously, with such lively and big smile plastered to his face everytime, Sora must be included in 'happy' category. Or at least that what Roxas' teacher, Ansem the Wise, said.

Ansem always taught about human's heart and its mystery with so much passion if he didn't teach about old literature and Traverse Land's geographical structure. He once said, human's heart was the one which made all of human's feelings for each emotions. If it was scary, then human would feel anxious, nervous, unsteady. If it was sad, then human would feel something hurt inside their chest, made them wanted to be alone, cry, etc. Emotions like that; scary, sad, curious, angry, etc. had been felt by Roxas. There were only two kinds that Roxas hadn't felt yet; 'happiness' and 'love'. And he had really big curiousity to the two things that was so glorified by Ansem. From what he said, the happiest man was the man who had a heart to love….

It was sounded so beautiful for Roxas. Too beautiful until it hurt not to know how it felt….

So Roxas started to search the meaning of 'love' from that day Ansem told him, as the first step to the 'happiness'. Of course, not from his parents. His father had never talked more than five words to his mother a day unless there're something important – and usually it related with Roxas' growth; and that's definitely not a good sign – while his mother had never made eye contact with his father. Even Roxas was confused why they got married from the start if they weren't too fond of each other's presence? From the maids' chatter that passed by his room, supposedly marriage was the primal symbol for two individuals who were in love, and because of that, marriage was a very holy and sacramental event through a man's life. It was very important that all people celebrated their marriage with such glorious ceremony. Well, it didn't mean that Roxas had attended one. Just saw it from the book.

And of course not from Sora's reaction which always evaded Kairi every time the girl approached him. It was said that 'love' made someone wanted always be with the person they loved. And it's clear that Kairi approached Sora not because of love, but the fact that… Sora would be the king in the future. This made Roxas' stomach entwined, so he quickly erased the thought.

Back to the moment. Roxas took in his surroundings with full attention, like a little boy with his first new toy – very interested and happy. He was walking on a rather wide street with artistic pattern on its stony ground. On the each side of the street there were full of high buildings with so much beautiful states and elegant carvings on them as decorations. The buildings were mostly dark color – dark grey or a slight paler grey – kinda monotone but it's still beautiful. For Roxas who had never seen this, it was very amazing. He never knew that his hometown was very artistic. Its tall and slim black lampstreets, neatly arranged lush, large trees in front of each building, or the elegant clothes that worn by people around him – the ones who gave him suspicious looks for his concealing black coat . Well, he didn't realize since he was too absorbed by the scene around him.

"What are you doing here?"

Roxas jumped when his hand was grabbed tightly by a big and strong hand. He turned his head quickly, and his heart skipped a beat. A tall man with complete iron armor and a rather big spear on his hand. A guard!

"Uh," was an intelligent answer Roxas could muster. _Be calm, no one knows me yet…. Even he is a guard, that doesn't mean he is searching for me… he is just patrolling…. Calm down, think fast…! _"I… I'm lost… I… I want to go to my… uh, my grandma's house…."

"Well, where is your grandma's house?" the guard asked, a bit suspicious with Roxas' stuttered words. With that black coat covered almost all his body, Roxas' appearance was the similar with a pocket thief. "You are not a noble, right? Why are you in the royalty area?"

_This is the royalty area? _Roxas repeated inside his mind. _Well, that's explained why the buidings here were so luxurious…. Afterall, the pictures in the books show different condition about the town's scenes…. _"I-I'm not… I came from outside of the town… I was searching for her house when I realized I have arrived here…. Uh, I think her house is at the center of the capital…."

"The center of capital is there," the guard pointed toward Roxas' behind, to a large beautiful gate. The gate was near 33 feets tall and very wide; all of the parts were made from smooth white stone, strong and conceited. It had the form of two huge pillars with dazzling human carvings on it, and a big stone vault being held on top of it. Behind the gate, between the large and thick black iron bars, the real town with its simple and cheap-material-built buildings was lied. The gate was really fitting as the divider for nobles from mere proletarians. Somewhat, that gave a strong clutch in Roxas' stomach. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Uh… I… I was…."

"Officer, please help me! My cat goes up the tree, I can't reach her! Poor, poor Patricia is scared for her life now! Please, help me!"

Okay, so Roxas owed the cat lady now. With the guard's attention dragged away from him, he could run away quickly toward the gate which wasn't so far away from his place. Unfortunately, being never go out from his own room, Roxas was breathing very heavily when he reached the exterior part of the gate. He leaned on a light brown stony wall of a small house, trying to catch his breath.

_I have to develop my stamina endurance,_ he decided as his breath got calmer gradually. He inhaled a long breath for the last time and released it slowly, making sure his lungs had worked normally again. He pushed himself from the wall, set his eyes to the newer environment in front of him. _So this is the real town…._

The way wasn't as spacious and decorative as one in the royalty area with many things placed in front of buildings – boxes, sacks, tables, etc. The buildings were a lot simpler and had no expensive decorations such statues, cravings, or things alike. But at least the buildings were more colorful and various shaped. And, the people were much more with their plain and simple clothings and informal chatters. Roxas immediately decided that he liked the town much better than the royalty area. Or worse, the castle.

He walked at the rather crowdy way. The chatters were louder but merrier; happy laughs and friendly jokes were audible everywhere. Even the people he saw didn't wear expensive clothes and almost of them were in working state – sell things, lift heavy boxes, bring many merchandise, yell things about their shops – but Roxas could see 'expression' on their faces. Lively, sincere expression with much energy, not some fake and arrogant faces that disgusted Roxas so much. Well, this was really a _life _with _human_, not some theatre with arranged dialogue between its players.

After a while walking and looking around the town, finally Roxas arrived at a spacious plaza that had big round shape, surrounded by tall buildings that consisted of various shops, inns, and other public buildings. At the plaza, there were so many people with small kiosks and tents; partially were still half-finished when the others were had already finished. Roxas' eyes went wide when he remembered this scene from one of the books he had read.

Bazaar. Based on Sora's story, bazaar wasn't as glorious as festival or parade, but was still one of the important events in this Twilight Kingdom's capital, Destiny Capital. Destiny Capital, as Twilight Kingdom's capital – the biggest kingdom in Traverse Land – certainly filled by various activities and always crowded by the habitants and newcomers. This busy capital was popular by its frequently interesting events; but even if Roxas himself was born and lived in this capital, he had never participated any event yet. He only enjoyed the merry noises from his room and hearing Sora's stories who had came to the events. He would listen to the stories with full attention; wondering what the atmosphere would be like, imagining it, trying to feel it, pretending to be there… but it only made him more sad and curious instead. If Sora had showed off his experience in coming to the events too long, usually Roxas would become pissed off and throw Sora out from his room, and after that Roxas wouldn't accept anyone in his room for a while. Unfortunately, Sora was Sora, the numbest person ever Roxas had known. Even though he was treated like that, Sora definitely would go back, asking for forgiveness (and would be positively forgiven), and repeating another same session with different stories. He never realized that he had offended Roxas though he didn't mean it. Ironically, Roxas himself was never fed-up hearing Sora's stories and made his own feeling guilty because he would mad to his brother after that.

_Past_, Roxas shook his head slowly, erasing the thoughts. _Start from this day, all of them are past. I will start everything with new spirit, new destiny, new intention…. I'll change my life thoroughly!! Besides, there is Sora… it won't be a problem if I don't exist. No one would miss me. So, this time is my turn to experience everything! I'm already sick just hearing Sora's stories!_

Bazaar's preparation in front of his eyes once again disturbed his thought. It seemed so fun, and it was only the preparation. Besides, that was just a small bazaar – Roxas knew it from a friendly, two-teeth old lady saying, that it was a charity bazaar with family theme; Gift for Family, was the name of the bazaar.

Roxas walked with light steps, as light as his heart at the moment, didn't know anything about the ruckus that happening in the castle that stood splendidly above the highest hill in Destiny Capital right now – and maybe didn't want to know. He approached a half-made kiosk on the center of Destiny Hall – the city biggest plaza, where most events held there.

The kiosk was the biggest there. And, if he looked intently, the kiosk didn't look like a kiosk. Roxas felt he had seen it from a book Ansem brought for him one day; in carnavals' history books…. Broad wooden floor with two pillars on the left and right as props, and a huge, thick red curtain covering the back side of the 'kiosk'. Roxas gasped. A stage! Behind it, there was a small emergency-like outbuilding from woods, looked like a small warehouse. Beside the warehouse, there were a few cargos with six horses tied to the front cargo. A caravan….

Roxas gazed to his surrounding in amazement. That was the first time he saw a stage and a caravan directly!

Not so far from where the curious boy stood at, there were three people working on the half-ready stage. One of them was a dirty blonde guy, with a very strange style sticked on his hair. His upper part hair spiked up, while other part of his hair was stubbled, and on the back side his hair left grown a bit long. His clothes was a plain short-sleeved white shirt with baggy dark blue trousers and brown leather shoes. He was holding a panel on the left pillar which was being hammered by a guy next to him, a tall and lanky guy, with fiery red spiky hair; making a mini-explosion-like on his head. He was wearing a sleeveless dull green shirt – revealing his lean but muscular enough arms – and a pair of fitting but not skinny black trousers, with a pair of black leather shoes. On the wooden floor, there was a small girl kneeled, holding a small stool firmly where the lanky guy stood at so he wouldn't fall flat on his butt. The girl had short raven hair. She was looked so scrawny in her saggy long-sleeved simple black gown. She seemed very young. Her bright blue eyes caught a black cloaked figure stared at their stage with full attention.

"Axel, Demyx," she called softly, getting the dirty blond's attention but the redhaired man still concentrated in hammering. "Look behind you, but slowly."

"What's up, Xion?" the dirty blond asked curiously, utterly ignored the girl's instruction before, and because of his extraordinary speed in turning his head, the panel he held shifted along with his body movement, making the redhaired man hammered wrong place; right on his poor thumb.

"AAHH!!" he cried out with pain and automatically let go the hammer in his grasp so he could take hold of his throbbing thumb. Unfortunately, the rather heavy hammer fell down right to his coincidentally-bare toes , made the ache three times more painful. "OWW!! MY TOES!!"

"Axel!!" Xion cried panicly as she stood and let go of her grip from the stool unconsciously, while Axel tried to hold his aching toes so that now he stood by one foot, then losing his balance, and yes, as the closing he fell with not-so-graceful manner. His firm but a bit lack of flesh butt kissed the hard and dusky wooden floor, and more of the painful cries could be heard from the owner. "Oh my goodness!! I'm so sorry, Axel!!"

"O-oops… you okay… Axel…??" the blonde asked hesitantly, scared. His fear increased when the emerald cat eyes glared at him, full of killing intention.

"You…!! Demyx, you mix up everything forever!!" Axel yelled angrily, intented to get up, but his throbbing left thumb, right foot, and butt held him back from strangling the cowered blonde in front of him. "If my body didn't hurt so bad like this, your face would be as flat as this floor!! Be thankful, Demyx!"

"Whoa, c-calm, Ax…."

"Are you alright?"

Three heads turned to the unfamiliar worried voice. The figure that was seen by Xion before had already there, bending his body so he could see Axel who had… miserable state better. Black hoody coat that was worn by the figure covered most of the face except for the lower part of the face and the nose, but from the husky voice they could say the figure was a boy.

"Uh… yes…?" Axel mumbled, a bit shocked since a stranger worrying his condition.

"But, I heard you screamed in pain," the figure insisted. "Are you sure that you okay?"

"I-I'm okay," Axel nodded a bit. "Just a little accident… thanks to my friend's stupidity…." Axel glowered at Demyx. The latter scratched his not-itchy back head sheepishly.

"That's good then," the figure smiled, amazed three people in front of him with the pureness of the smile. A sincere and innocent smile…. When did the last time they see it?? "Eh, well, excuse me…." He seemed a bit embarassed and stepped back. "Sorry for disturbing your work…."

"Hey, wait," Xion reached the figure's hand while Demyx helped Axel up. The stranger's appearance was a relieve for Demyx, since it canceled Axel's desire in killing Demyx. At least, for that time. "I saw you showing so much interest to our stage…."

"Oh," the figure was startled, and then nodded uncertainly. "Y-yes… I have never seen a play stage like this before, so…."

"Never??" Axel responded as he raised one of his eyebrows which were as red as his hair. With upside-down tear drops shaped tattoo stood up on his pale face, his appearance was really an attention-drawer. "Hey, this is just a little thing, you know! Have you really never seen a play before??"

The figure stared down to the ground, then shook his head, sadness visible from his small figure. Demyx exchanged looks with Xion, afterward they stared at a shocked Axel. Silence. Axel scratched his back head, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, if that so−"

"Axel! Demyx! Xion!"

The owners of the said names turned to the owner of the deep voice that called them. A rather short man with slate hair covered his right part of his face was walking in fast pace toward them, a pissed off expression glued onto his soft face. His grey shirt with a navy blue coat and black trousers showed his well-mannered personality. Roxas thought he was a noble.

"All of you!!" he scolded as soon as he arrived on their place. "Once again no one of you working!! I just went back for a while to talk with Saïx abour your costumes, and see what you are doing now!"

"Blame him!" Axel pointed at Demyx. "Because of him, now I've got throbbing thumb, bruised toes, and flat butt!"

"Uh, I'm really really sorry, Axel," Xion apologized, feeling guilty.

"Not you, but this idiot head!" Axel glared at Demyx. Demyx lifted his hands in surrender gesture.

"Hey, hey, cool it down! Didn't do that in knowing, okay! Besides, Xion told me to turn my head, so…."

"Is that true, Xion?" the slate-haired man asked Xion with slightly amused tone even his face was still flat. "Axel hammered his own thumb, then dropped it to his own foot, and eventually fell from the foothold?"

"T, that's right…," Xion nodded hesitantly, and a second later, the short man covered his mouth and his shoulder trembled a little. Axel reddened from dejection as Demyx looked at the slate haired man with too much interest.

"Zexion!! How dare you laughing at me!!" Axel exclaimed. "Moreover, where did you get that 'hammered my own thumb and dropped it to my own foot' thing?!"

"It's easy," Zexion shrugged, even his silence laugh had stopped, but a small amused smile was still carved on his face. "You was hammering when I left you all, whoever could hammer your thumb and drop it to your foot if it's not you who held the hammer itself?"

"It's a shame not to see it, Zexy," Demyx grinned, happy for some reason. "Actually, it was really funny, if Axel didn't kill me with his glare next…."

"Demyx!! That's because of you!"

"Uhmm… I better go now…."

Their attention was back to the small figure behind Axel. Zexion raised an eyebrow, his curiousity ticked.

"Eh, wait…," Xion held him back again. "Sorry, this is Zexion, our folks too…. Just hold on, we still want to talk with you."

"Who is this?" Zexion asked while he scanned the newcomer with new interest.

"Uh, that's right," Demyx tilted his head. "Still haven't got your name, kid. Mind to tell?"

"I'm not 'kid', I'm already 16 years old!" the figure retorted and opened his hood, revealing spiky and messy golden hair but still beautiful to see, followed by a bit round face with pale and smooth skin that seemed so fragile, and a big and bright baby blue eyes; four people in front of him were impressed to see such a pretty face. After overcame his slight annoyance, he smiled innocently. "I'm Roxas, nice to meet you."

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel, being the first who revived from amazement, replied his smile and pointed his forehead with his index finger. Roxas nodded, a bit confused but also amused as well.

"I'm Demyx, always on your service!" Demyx grinned widely.

"I'm Xion. Glad to know you!" Xion smiled sweetly to Roxas.

"Zexion, an unofficial babysitter to these people with mental of five years old," Zexion nodded, with his still-flat face. Roxas nodded with a wide smile on his face after hearing Zexion's words, very happy because he finally could make new friends. Friends apart of Sora and Kairi. Also the books, paintings, violin, and piano. "Do you have something to do here?"

"Eh? N, no, I was just looking around this stage…," Roxas answered, a bit embarassed.

"Hey, Zexy, this boy said he has never seen any play berfore," Axel tapped the slate-haired man's shoulder lightly. "Isn't that such a pity?"

"Hmm," Zexion lifted his hand to his chin, covered his lower face with his hand in thinking position. "Tonight we're going to exhibit a play. Come if you want to see."

"Right, right!" Demyx supported. "It's going to be fun! The story of this play is made by Zexion too, and you will see Xion playing as− ow! What's that for, Axel?!" Demyx rubbed his abused head and glared at his fellow.

"You will ruin the excitement if you crack it open now," Axel snorted. He turned his gaze back to the small blonde. "Afterall, no damage to see our show. We're well-known enough, and there're a bunch of people like our play."

"I'd love to, but…," Roxas looked at his surrounding anxiously, as if he was looking for something. "I-I can't be too long here…. I have to leave this place soon…."

"Huh?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "What's the reason?"

Roxas didn't answer, just bowed his head sadly. "I… someone is searching for me…. I can't be found…." _If I were found, then I couldn't even see your play…._

"Hmmm…," Axel thought. _That explains why he is wearing such concealing cloak… I wonder who is looking for him…. Is he a wanted person? But from the look, he doesn't look like a thief, let alone a robber …. Or maybe he is running away from his home…. Heh, this kid is interesting…._ "How about stay in our caravan?"

"What?" Roxas lifted his head immediately, shocked. Demyx and Xion looked at him as well, no less shocked. Zexion glanced at Axel, calm expression never left his face even it's clear he was bemused too. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, you're afraid to be seen by this person who is looking for you, right?" Axel grinned. "Then, no problem if we can hide you, yes? With that, you still able to watch our play. Moreover, we will depart tomorrow; not so brilliant for a boy like you to wander off alone. Include that cute face of yours, you will be a delicious lunch for slave merchants…."

Roxas reddened upon Axel's words, and Demyx promptly strangled his fellow's neck playfully.

"Axel, you couldn't be serious!!" he yelled as he pounded Axel's head, excited for some unknown reason. "He is just 16 years old! And how about you? 22 years old? Man, that's like, what, 6 years! You will be caught for exploiting minors, you know!"

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" Axel freed himself from Demyx's grasp and gave a fast encounter with a tackle toward the dirty blond's feet so the guy fell right on his butt. "Wash that dirty brain! I was just saying a fact!"

"Is that okay…?" Roxas mumbled, stopping Axel and Demyx's argument. "I mean, I'm an outsider… to stay in your caravan, is that okay…?"

"Of course that's okay!" Xion assured Roxas and tapped his shoulder softly. "Our caravan is rather big, so an addition for one person wouldn't be a bother. The others will understand! Right, Zexion?"

"Hmm…," Zexion observed Roxas intently. "I can not be so sure. Maybe not a disturbance for others, but I can not predict how will Xemnas and Saïx react… with exception if this boy can do something." Zexion stepped closer to Roxas. "Can you act or play musical instruments?"

"Eh??" Roxas was a bit startled, but he tried to think. "Uhmm… err, I'm not sure about act, but I can play violin and piano… not so bad, I think…."

"Wow!! He can play instruments!!" Demyx beamed, excited because there's someone who liked musical instruments aside him. "Zexy, isn't that great?!"

"Hmm…," Zexion thought again. Roxas took a mental note that each time Zexion thought, his hand must be on his chin. "That is acceptable. But still, that does not mean he can join immediately. You know their principle is 'nothing is free'. So, if you want to participate in our caravan, you must approve that you are useful even just a little, Roxas."

"'They'?" Roxas whispered to Xion.

"Xemnas and Saïx. Xemnas is our leader and the owner of this caravan, and Saïx is the one who manage everything for us. He is the one who making plans where will we go to and hold a play next, also organizing all of us. Both of them are the most important people in this caravan, and without them we would not be existed. Because of that, everything depends on their decision too."

Roxas nodded knowingly. Zexion took a glance at Roxas, afterwards he turned to the three heads beside him. "All of you!" he exclaimed immediately, startling everyone around him. "Continue working! We can not perform any play if you don't finish the stage!!"

"That's right!" Demyx cried with panic expression. He dragged his two fellows toward their unfinished work. "C'mon, work!"

"How about Roxas?" Axel asked as he removed Demyx's hand from his arm.

"Do not worry. I will introduce him to the others while waiting for Xemnas and Saïx's return," Zexion nodded at Roxas. "I allow you to stay in our caravan so that, uh… the person who is looking for you will not find you for now. Follow me."

"Thank you," Roxas nodded, then he followed Zexion stepping to the huge caravan. His heart pounded with excitement; he was going to see the real caravan and meet a lot of people; it was really an important and exciting experience…!

"Our caravan's name is Kingdom Hearts," Zexion explained as they walked to the biggest tent beside the cargos. "We often go to various places to perform plays. Where do you intent to go to, Roxas?"

"I…," Roxas bowed his head. _Sora… Father… Mother…. Please forgive me._ "I don't mind wherever as long as I don't have to be here…!"

_It seems he is running away from something_, Zexion thought. He opened a curtain that covered the tent's inner part from the outside on the side of the navy blue tent. "This is our gathering tent. Usually we talk about everything together here."

Zexion let Roxas in, and Roxas was amazed to see the inner side of the tent. It was so… brimful and messy. But, it made Roxas excited instead. So much objects ticked off his curiousity.

A huge round table was on the center of the tent, with many wooden chairs surrouned the table. Near the tables there were many chests with various size; some of them were opened, showing its colorful contents; huge gunny sacks; the neglectedly pilled up clothes on the stony floor and also the clothes that hung neatly on rails; stage properties such as hats, iron armors, swords, shields, etc. Everything was so intriguing. That huge tent had high roof, and a few lanterns were hung on it; the lanterns were off since it was still bright. Three people were sitting on the wooden chairs. One of them was sitting quietly as his hands worked on a something that seemed like two chained ferreous sticks. That man was very big and had a very muscular body, seemed terrifying. Two others was chatting heatedly; one of them was a female with strange hair style that making her bangs combed back like bugs' antennae while another, Roxas wasn't so sure whether the person was a male or female, but the person had some long and messy pink hair. Pink…?

"Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene," Zexion called calmly, and all of them turned promptly. _Oh, so the person is a he_, Roxas thought when he saw the face of the pink haired person, and after a closer observation, the body was firm and muscular. "This is Roxas, our soon-new-member."

_A, a new member??_ Roxas thought panicly. _But I just want to follow them for a while until I can go by myself…._

"Hey," the pink haired man greeted as he stood up, approaching Roxas, followed by the seemed pissed off female while the huge man stayed silent on his chair, but his blue eyes stared sharply at Roxas, as if he was judging the boy. "I'm Marluxia, newbie. Nice to meet you."

"H-hi, nice to meet you too," Roxas accept Marluxia's outstretched hand. And, another thing that approved Marluxia was a male, besides his body was firm and muscular, that he was tall, taller than him and Zexion, also the female beside him.

"Larxene," the female said lazily. "Hey, Zexion, Xion and Naminé are enough for our kiddies members, why we get another kid?"

"Be nice, Larxene," Zexion retorted flatly. "Xemnas said that we have to accept people with abilities. Whether that is a kid or an old man, that does not matter."

"Huh," Larxene snorted, then scrutinized at Roxas. "Whatever. At least he is cute."

With that, Larxene turned around, walking back to where she sat before. Roxas reddened again. There were already two people that said cute to him. And that two people weren't bootlicker servants, so….

"Don't mind her, Larxene is always like that," Marluxia shrugged with a small smile. "She does that to everyone. But, better you don't make her mad."

"And that's Lexaeus," Zexion pointed at the huge man. The orange haired man just nodded to Roxas, but a second later he returned his attention to the chained things in his hands, trying to unchain it. "Do not mind him as well. He is a really quiet person."

_What a place with a bunch of unique people…_, Roxas thought. _I've never met people like them before_. But he quickly erased his thought when he remembered that he was indeed never meeting so many people. Maybe people were unique indeed?

"So, what part is he going to try?" Marluxia asked.

"Part?" Roxas replied with another question.

"Ah, right," Zexion remembered. "My mistake, I forgot to say, each of us have our own part. As for Marluxia, he is in the cast section, so he always plays characters in the drama as well as Larxene and Lexaeus. Lexaeus is more as supernumerary and helping on equipment. And, Xion is also in cast section while Axel and Demyx are in music section, which make them playing music in the play. But they play roles too sometimes."

"How about Zexion?" Roxas asked, intrigued.

"I…."

"All of our brilliant plays are produced by him," Marluxia cut with a grin toward the slate-haired guy. "He is a story and script writer. It's such a shame he doesn't want to stand on the stage even though his acting is great."

"Wow…," Roxas nodded, now understood about the roles of each people in the caravan. "Then, I'm in music section?"

"I assume that will be," Zexion nodded.

"What instrument do you play?" Marluxia asked, interested to Roxas.

"Eh, piano and violin," Roxas answered nervously.

"Ah, what a lucky coincidence!" Marluxia tapped Roxas' shoulder softly. "Axel can play flute instruments and Demyx with the string instruments. Piano and violin will complete our instruments section!"

"Well then," Zexion clapped his hands once. "Marluxia, I think it's time for you to continue your practice with Larxene for tonight's performance. I'll take Roxas meeting the others."

"There're still others?" Roxas asked immediately, while Marluxia nodded and waved to Roxas, then walked back toward the blond haired woman. Zexion nodded as he brought Roxas out from the tent.

"Of course. Our caravan wouldn't be so big if it just consisted of nine people," Zexion explained. He brought Roxas to a smaller tent near the gathering tent.

"This is the costume tent. We change costumes, do some make up, practice a scene before go to the stage, and so on here. Let's go," he explained as he let Roxas in. Roxas' excitement was increased when he saw the crowded tent; full of various and colorful clothes that seemed nice and attractive. On a corner there were a few big mirrors located. On the other corner there were a few chest that full of bottles and make up things. Roxas saw two people were there as well, one of them was a male with age that seemed not different too far with Roxas. He was taller from Roxas though, with quite long silver hair, shiny and silky. Roxas realized at that moment immediately, that this guy was very attractive, moreover with that pair of aqua eyes that were so deep and sharp. Let alone his strong form. His casual pale yellow sleeveless shirt and baggy blue trousers didn't decrease his splendid aura. A girl with pale gold hair at her shoulder-length was standing beside the silver haired guy. Her skin was porcelain white, with a very pretty face. She was so pale; and with her white shirt and a mid-thigh skirt with same color, she appeared very fragile, but also very pretty. Roxas was amazed to see these two perfect people.

"Well then, My Princess… would you give me an honour to dance with me in such a beautiful night?"

"Certainly, My Prince…."

"Oh, so our stars are practicing here?" Zexion commented, breaking the romantic feelings that got into Roxas as soon as he saw the two actors doing the dialogue. _They must be very good…._ The two of them turned around, giving Roxas more sight toward their appearance, and Roxas couldn't be more dazzled. _God, they're synonyms with words Prince and Princess! _Roxas frozed.

_Prince… Sora…. And me…._

"Hey, Zexion," the guy greeted with a small grin that was so perfect it would make a bunch of girls melted into goo if they saw it. "What's up? It's not like you to disturb our practice. Usually you kick out the one who disturbs us."

"Now is… a rather special condition, I may say, Riku," Zexion answered, put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "This Roxas, our new initiate." He looked at Roxas. "And, Roxas, now you're facing with the two biggest stars of Kingdom Hearts."

"Uh… hi?" Roxas accosted nervously after hearing Zexion's words. Riku laughed.

"You're exaggerating, Zexion," he said amusedly, then held out his hand toward Roxas. He was taller than Roxas, even a bit shorter than Zexion. "Hi. I'm Riku."

"I'm Naminé," the girl smiled sweetly, and Roxas could feel himself melting inside. _So pretty…._ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxas."

"T-the pleasure is mine," Roxas stuttered, cursing himself mentally to act so foolishly. Naminé laughed softly. Even her laughing voice was so melodious….

"Okay, now back to practicing," Zexion dragged Roxas away. "I don't want to see a shoddy play just because the players don't memorize their dialogues."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Perfectionist II!" Riku teased, then raised a parchment on his grasp once again, and so did Naminé. The parchment was full of small and neat handwriting Must be Zexion's handwriting. The two actors were back to their practice when Zexion closed the tent's curtain.

"So, where to go now…?" Zexion thought for a while. _Now it is him the excited one in showing me around_, Roxas thought amusedly as he waited for the writer to think, but his eyes were wandering off toward a nest of small tents. Zexion clapped his hands once. "Oh right! Of course, dining tent." Zexion looked at where Roxas looking at. "Oh, those small tents are our sleeping tents. In a tent usually consists of 3-4 people. I'm frequently in a tent with Vexen and Lexaeus." Zexion realize the blank expression on Roxas' face. "Oh, you haven't met Vexen yet, have you? It won't be too long until you meet him."

They walked toward a tent that had same size like the gathering tent, but many boxes with food supplies and a huge stove with cooking utilities were on the side of this tent.

Inside the tent there were six wooden dining tables with rectangular shape, arranged orderly with long chairs surrounded the tables. On one side of the tent there were many wooden barrels. A wooden small table with bowls, plates, glasses, spoons, and forks on top of it was on the other side. Roxas could promptly smell something delicious coming from the tent.

Roxas found five people in there. The first, a man with very short blonde hair and many piercings on his ears was arranging cards on the table in front of him, and sat across of him was another man with black hair with grey streaks pulled into a neat long ponytail. An eyepatch covered his right eye, and an old wound scratched on his left cheek. In conclusion, this man had a scary appearance. At least, for Roxas. He often found the characteristics on the eyepatched man were the same of pirates'. And pirates were bad guys.

Not so far from the two men, a huge man with dense long black hair, also with dense sideburns on his strong face, debating with a slim woman with braided brown hair. The brunette woman was just half-sized from the man, but she didn't seem scary at all – whereas Roxas would definitely trembling if he must faced the big guy. Stood beside her, there was a scrawny girl with hairstyle that similar with Xion.

"Attention please," Zexion clapped his hands a bit loudly, drawing all attention in the tent toward him. "Today we got an initiate, Roxas."

"Oh? A new kid?" the eyepatched man grinned interestedly.

"Cool! Our caravan will be merrier!" the girl with Xion's hair style cheered happily. She was so cheerful and energetic. Reminded Roxas about Sora. "Whoaa!! Aerith, look! He is very cute!"

"I'm already 16 years old," Roxas said, somewhat tired being called 'cute' every now and then. But the girl ignored Roxas' words and immediately crashed the poor blonde with her strong bear hug.

"Yuffie!" Zexion exclaimed, immediately pulled Yuffie away from Roxas who was panting, having his respiration pipeline suffocated. Yuffie pouted. "Keep your manner! He isn't a hugable doll!"

"Ahh, Zexion! Don't be jealous!" she whined childishly. Zexion opened his mouth, wanting to say something when the brunette woman approached them.

"Yuffie, Zexion is right. Be polite," the woman nagged Yuffie a bit.

"Aaang, Aerith~!"

"Don't mind her, please. My name is Aerith, nice to meet you, Roxas!" Aerith smiled gently to Roxas. Roxas was amazed (again). This woman was very beautiful too, but more mature than Naminé. To think about it, all of the occupants of this caravan were very attractive…. Of course, Axel and Demyx were very attractive, add their unique style, girls would definitely swoon over them. And obviously Riku was out of question. Marluxia too, even his hair was pink, but it was clear he was a handsome man. Even Zexion, with his cool and calm manner he could get girls' attention as much as he wanted. Besides, Xion and Yuffie were very cute, while Naminé and Aerith were so pretty, and even Larxene's manner was questionable, she was also beautiful; all of them were very fitting in becoming actors and actresses. Moreover, Lexaeus and the two other men that Roxas hadn't known yet had some mature aura that would take women's attention.

"Nice to meet you too," Roxas smiled. Yuffie cried out happily.

"Aww, look at his smile!! He is such a cutie, Aerith!!" she exclaimed. "I'm Yuffie~!"

"Yo, don't foreget me," the eyepatched man stepped toward Roxas, also with the blond man, while the huge man was still doing whatever he was doing on the stove at the corner of the tent. "Xigbar."

"I'm Luxord," the blond man introduced himself. Roxas shuddered hearing his accent. In good meaning. "If you need some amusement, come to me. We can play card together."

"Xaldin, introduce yourself, buddy!" Xigbar shouted to the man who was busy stirring a giant ladle in a giant pot. He turned his head with pissed off expression.

"I'm busy! Neither of you could eat tonight if I left this pan!" he yelled, annoyed. "I know his name is Roxas! And now he must be know my name is Xaldin! Don't disturb me anymore!"

"Xaldin, I've told you not to stir it to the left!" Aerith was going back to Xaldin's side, they got into another heated argument. All of them stared for a while at Xaldin and Aerith who was debating about which was better, cutting potatoes into cube or round shape.

"Well," Xigbar shrugged. "That's them. Xaldin, our finest chef, and often play behind the stage."

"He meant Xaldin is in equipment and decoration section," Yuffie whispered. She grinned widely. "By the way, I'm in the acting section!"

"Me too," Xigbar said calmly, then squeezed Luxord's shoulder. "And same goes with this guy. Without his appearance on the stage, the ladies won't be that excited."

"I take it as a praise," Luxord smiled politely. Roxas judged this man had manner, and his neat appearance was saying it too. He looked at Roxas. "You will get many attention too, kid."

"Eh, I'm in the music section," Roxas mumbled shyly.

"No problem, you can act too. Like Axel and Demyx."

"Uh… I can't act…."

"Xigbar will gratefully teach you," Luxord elbowed his companion right on the ribs, earning restrained groan. "As well as our brilliant writer beside you."

"Yaaay!" Yuffie cheered. "Our play will be merrier~!"

"For your information, Aerith is in acting section too," Zexion added. He shot a sharp stare at the three people in front of him. "I take your shiftlessness as you have already memorized all of your dialogues finely?"

Silence. All eyes didn't dare to reply the writer's eyes. Zexion was pissed off.

"Quickly practice, all of you!!" he shouted, effectively made all of them ran away and quickly practicing on the corner of the tent. "Such childish people…," he grumbled softly as Roxas held back his laugh. This caravan was full of interesting people. Roxas would definitely like it to be there! "Xaldin, do you see Vexen?"

"He went with Xemnas and Saïx before," Xaldin answered. "Though they'll back soon."

"Thank you," Zexion replied, then he stepped out from the tent, followed by Roxas.

"So, this is the Caravan Kingdom Hearts. There are another three people you haven't met yet," Zexion said when they were outside, walked back to the play stage. "So long, do you like here?"

"Very," Roxas nodded enthustiacally with a wide grin. Zexion could do nothing but replied the excited smile. "I'll be very happy if I'm accepted here!" he bowed. "Since I just had a few friends before…."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "It's okay. All of us are very friendly. Well, you can give an exception for Larxene, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. And maybe Xemnas and Saïx… but all of us will mostly accept you." Zexion smiled assuringly. "Now it's just depend on you ability."

"I understand," Roxas nodded firmly. "I… I have learnt to play piano and violin for 10 years, so I think it will be decent enough!"

"10 years?" Zexion raised his eyebrow again. "That's not a short time."

"R-right," Roxas mumbled. "My parents told me to since I was little…."

"Hmmm…," Zexion hummed. But he didn't get so much time to think since three figures walked toward Roxas and him.

"Yoo, Roxas!" Axel called as he walked toward Roxas and Zexion's place with Demyx and Xion. "How is it? Have finished the tour?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded excitedly. "I have met everyone, except Xemnas, Saïx, and Vexen, but I'm glad to be here! I think I'll be happy here!"

"That's good to hear," Axel grinned as he ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Axel! Stop it!" Roxas yelled playfully as he removed Axel's hand from his head. They laughed together. _It has been a long time since I laughed so much like this… furthermore, with firends! It's so amazing!_

"Before that, Axel," Zexion cut with firm tone. "How about the stage? You couldn't be leaving it unfinished, could you?"

"It's perfect, no worries!" Axel grinned widely. "I just gave it final touch since Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Xigbar have taken handle for the big part before!" He patted Zexion's back not so gently, earning a low growl and a stare. "Loose a bit, Mr. Perfectionist II!"

"Mr. Perfectionist II?" Roxas repeated with questioning tone. The redhaired man looked at him. "What does it mean? Riku called him that too before…."

"That's our nickname for Zexion," Demyx explained. "He is so fussy about little things so we call him Mr. Perfectionist II!"

"Then, there is the I too?" Roxas asked curiously.

"It is a nickname for Saïx," Xion smiled. "Since he is fussier than Zexion!"

"And that of course for a perfect performance's sake, Xion."

Hearing that heavy voice, they immediately turned around. They found three people there, all of them were mature men. One of them was a very tall man with tanned skin and silver long hair, radiating a certain aura that scared Roxas. Other one, who talked just now, had long sky blue hair. A rather big X-shaped scar on between his eyes made Roxas more scared but also intrigued. The last one, a man with long straight blonde hair. His eyes was light green, added his very pale skin and he was officially the creepiest man for Roxas.

"Saïx!" Axel pretended to be very friendly and embraced the blue haired man's shoulder casually. "Hei, buddy! You've got back! I didn't see you!"

"Let go of me, Axel," Saïx got away from Axel's embrace. "You would better practice your playing."

"Xemnas, Saïx, it's such a fortunate coincidence," Zexion turned his attention toward the tanned skin man and the blue haired man beside him. "I want to introduce you to a person who take an interest to join our caravan, Roxas."

"Roxas, hm…?" Xemnas said with heavier voice than Saïx. He looked at Roxas with judging eyes. "What could you do?"

"Eh, I-I can play piano and violin," Roxas answered quickly, trying hard not to see that frightening shining orange eyes. He didn't expect that the caravan's leader was such a scary man. And very to the point.

"Hm… piano and violin…," Xemnas thought loudly, repeating Roxas' words. "Saïx?"

"We are indeed in looking for a person in music section, Sir," Saïx replied flatly. "Especially piano… Naminé can play it, but she has to play. If it's violin, we can still depend on Zexion, but often Zexion refuse to play since he is busy to plan the next story."

"So that is," Xemnas nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll see your ability first tomorrow, since we have to make a preparation for tonight's performance. For this time, if you're willing, you can stay in our caravan, get yourself to be accustomed here. And maybe for knowing our performance's style, you should watch our performance tonight. Zexion, and Vexen, accompany him."

"Alright," Zexion and the tall blond answered.

"Well then, Saïx and I will take care for tonight's performance tickets," Xemnas said. "All of you, prepare yourself. And Roxas, get ready for your performance tomorrow. You can use our piano, and borrow the violin from Zexion."

"Yes Sir!" Roxas replied, happy since he wasn't refused crudely. "Thank you, Sir!"

"Alright, time to warm up!" Axel exclaimed excitedly. He looked at Roxas. "My feelings told me that we will be best bud, Roxas."

Roxas smiled widely. "It will be a big pleasure for me!"

PLEASE READ FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY'S CONTINUITY!

So… this is the first fic I submit to FFnet. Please forgive me if my English is so bad since it's not my first language – that's why I have to practice my English with writing fanfics…. Well, just tell me if you find some ridiculous mistakes in my story! I'll thank you forever by it!

And… before I can continue this story, I really really need your opinion! Which one do you prefer? Yaoi (boy x boy) or straight? Akuroku goodness or lovely Roxine? And it will affect all of the pairings…. If you choose yaoi, the rest of the pairings will be yaoi (but no, there will be no yuri or girl x girl cause I can't stand it at all, sorry), and if you choose straight, the rest of the pairings will too. So, it depends on your decision! And if no one decide it for me, then forgive me I won't continue this story… (hint hint) Aaaand… don't expect a fast upload. Well, you already knew English isn't my first language so it's two times difficultness for me, and in my country internet isn't something easy to access, and the last one, college is a bitch for my free time…. So… you get the picture.

But, I really love you to read my story! And, I triple love you if you review (or even flame, whatever) and point my plus and minus, what's interesting in my story, what's so annoying, any mistakes, typos, or just nag me to continue the story, etc…. whatever! Just ramble, tell me you're alive and read my story, and I give you some love in a shape of fic~! 8D

Well, since this is just the first chapter, maybe the story just bored you to death, but just give me your vote about the pairings (since it will be sooooo boring without some love in a story, don't you agree? 8D) and I'll give you more interesting chappies onward…. So, what are you waiting for?? Review now!! XD

Oh, and I just do the disclaimer on this chapter. Just people with half brain would say I own Kingdom Hearts.

Okay, I'll stop my rambling now. Remember to click on the sweet little link below~! Thank you!


	2. The Prince's Destiny of Naught

**Story 2 ~ The Prince's Destiny of Naught**

Sora hated his destiny.

No, he didn't smile because he was happy. He wasn't an airheaded, spoiled prince like everyone thought he was; he thought deeply about many things. He didn't want to become the next king; he wanted to live his own life. He knew that once he got the golden crown on top his head, a large, magnificent prison in a shape as his own home – the castle – would take away his freedom until the end of his life. That's why, Sora acted as his wishes now, doing everything he liked and acted as spoiled as possible. Although he always counted to the day his freedom was taken; so actually he was in an endless anxiety. A goofy and cheerful smile covering the overhelming desperation and sadness; even the grudge toward the God. Even Sora himself couldn't distinguish whether his expression was happy or sad since the very same happy smile was always on his face. Never cry, never frown, never angry. That was the king's important task, and Sora was taught about that from his very young age. Falsity.

The only one who could make him relax and not fake anything was Roxas, his younger twin brother and his only sibling. He really loved Roxas; his younger brother was the only reason why he could stand this fake world. Just with his brother, Sora could find something that world couldn't offer; sincerity.

Unlike him, Roxas always showed his true feelings, his true emotion. Even he was taught to hide his true emotion too like Sora, but Roxas kept revealing his true emotions. And his smile… Roxas' smile was something that Sora could die to see. It was something so different with his own smile. So sincere, pure, innocent… it really brightened Sora's stormy day. Was it weird if he was willing to do everything just to make Roxas smiling?

That's why Sora always did everything that made Roxas smiling. He visited his brother everyday, talking to him, bringing something from the town for him, or even just hiding from Kairi. Roxas' honest behavior was a relieve for Sora who only knew fakes for all of his life. Even he himself was fake.

He knew Roxas was suffering. He knew, from the way Roxas always stared at the outside of his room from the large window in his secluded room, that Roxas really wanted to go out. He also knew that even by giving up his prince status, if it gave him the freedom, Roxas would do it without thinking any further. And of course he knew, that he could talk to his father about giving Roxas his freedom, that Roxas wouldn't do something his father most scared to – rebellion. No, he absolutely knew that Roxas' wish was just live normally with freedom. But… Sora was very egoistic. No, he wouldn't give up Roxas. He wouldn't let his most important person went away, even it meant this important person was suffering. No, Sora would give Roxas everything the blond boy wanted except one; he being far away from Sora. Really, Roxas was the only reason that kept his sanity. So, while Roxas couldn't go out from his room, Sora would bring the world instead from his stories. He never thought it made Roxas more suffering and curious.

That's why, Sora's goofy smile was vanished for the first time in his 16 years of life when the maid told him Roxas was gone. Without any letter or anything that explaining where he went or did. Nothing.

Roxas' missing was a breakdown for Sora's life.

Well, he hated his destiny. That's why he abandoned it; with pleasure.

"Roxas is missing! What should we do?"

"Calm down, dear. We can get the soldiers to find him as soon as−"

"Are you crazy? No one knows him! And we have to keep that fact! I don't want something terrible happened to this kingdom because of a rebellion! What if Roxas is going out to plan a rebellion so he can become the king instead?"

"Father, I heard Roxas is missing. Is that true?"

"Ah, Sora. Come here, son! And right, he is missing! This is really not good since no one knows about him and we can't search him easily…."

"Well, Father. Then let me give you a suggestion. How about…."

"It's good for you that His Majesty agreed about you searching His Second Highness and cancelled the ball."

Sora grimaced as he wore a blue hoody on top a thin black shirt. His trousers were the same color with his hoody – the clothes were very simple and plain so he could hide his identity. Finished giving final touch to his spiky brunette hair, Sora turned his body from a large mirror to a man standing behind him, leaning on the door side casually with hands crossed in front of his chest. He was a tall man – Sora's top head only reached his mid-chest – with spiky blonde hair – oh how it reminded Sora of Roxas! – and a pair of electric blue eyes with light green around the pupil. It's beautiful, but kinda scary as well. He was smiling amusedly. He wore a Soldie r– the Twilight Kingdom's elite guardians – uniform, a navy blue clothes and baggy trousers with brown boots. A dull green scarf was around his neck.

"I hate ball," Sora stated softly, afraid his words were heard by some curious passerbies. He walked to the side of the mirror, where a large and cozy bed was placed. Its bedsheet was plain white, covered by a thick light blue blanket. Sora would absolutely miss for his comfortable bed…. "And I hate the people who attending it. So full of falsity." _And me too; whenever I have to be in front of that people, I also have to be fake…. I hate it so much!_

"Not surprise for me," the man answered calmly. He stepped in the large room. Even the room was spacious and elegant, it was plain and didn't have Sora's taste. Well, he was rare in this room; too busy with preparation for the future task and his adventure inside the city. Even Sora had a free time in the castle, usually he spent the time in Roxas' room. He only used his room when he slept on the night time. "Zack and I can see clearly the sour smile on your face each time your father orders you to attend a ball or a party. Especially when His Majesty told you to bring Lady Kairi as well."

"For the Almighty Ones, I know very well she just wants to be the queen," Sora snorted disgustedly. He took a small leather pouch from his bed and hung it on his shoulder. "She is another reason why I don't want to be the king. Why Father choose someone like her to marry me in the future? I don't even like her!"

"She is the best lady in this capital," the blond man answered for the King's behalf. "She is the prettiest noble lady, her attitude and skill as a lady is extraordinary, and her parents are your parents' close friend, so it is obvious she will be your wife in the future." Sora groaned.

"Cloud, just be silence," he ordered with annoyed tone as he walked toward the much taller man. Cloud bowed politely even his lips was curved amusedly.

"As you wish, Your Highness," he said with exaggerating honour. Sora hit his shoulder playfully, then gestured Cloud to follow him out from his room to the cozy corridor. The corridor's floor was covered by expensive red carpet, and the ivory wall – with golden carvings line on the middle – was full of paintings that had the same price with Sora's bedroom and its contents. Well, Sora still couldn't understand why his father was willing to throw his money on paintings that were uglier than Sora's paintings – and Ansem the Wise said his paintings were a 'great cause of war', if that indicated anything. That's on Sora's mind, though. Don't take it seriously.

"Where is Zack?" he asked as he looked around him, searching for something. Or someone.

"Right here, Your Highness!"

Sora nearly summoned his Keyblade and chucked it to anyone behind him that had some guts to scare him. Fortunately he could manage his reflex on last second and turned his body around instead. There was a tall man – taller than Cloud, much to Sora dismay – grinning widely at the prince. He has this spiky jet black hair and the same electric blue eyes with green ring around the pupil like Cloud. Right, as Soldiers they got some Mako injection to give them some extra strength. Or that's what the (mad) scientist of the kingdom told Sora.

"Zack! You surprised me!" Sora exclaimed as he punched the raven haired man's chest lightly. Zack laughed heartily at him. He seemed friendly and cheerful while he wore the 2nd class Soldier uniform – a sleeveless dark purple turtleneck and baggy trousers with black leather boots.

"My apologize, Your Highness," he apologized politely – even Sora could say he wasn't too willingly apologize – as he crossed his right hand over his chest. "This humble servant of yours just got several news for Your Highness."

"Cut that formal tone, won't you?" Sora said, pissed off but also amused. Zack really didn't fit in playing formality, especially with that permanent mischievous smile on the handsome face. _But his smile isn't fake like mine…. _"And what do you have for me then?"

"It's about Lady Kairi," Zack answered, and both of him and Cloud was hiding their amused smile when Sora grimaced. "She is very mad and sad about His Second Highness' missing and your intention to go searching him. She even went to His Majesty and asked to follow you as well."

"And?" Sora's eyes bulged. Oh for God's sake, he didn't dare to even just imagine how it would be like if Kairi followed him and his guardians in his searching for Roxas…. Oh God, no, just no!

"Refusal was all she's got, though," Zack answered with a big grin. He held back the urge to ruffle his prince's head when the prince's expression went relieved and happy. "She is a female, so she can't go, and she must increase her skill as a lady as she awaits for both of Your Highnesses' return."

"It's a good news, then," Sora sighed with so much relief. "What's the others?"

"His Majesty asks you to be fast," the Soldier continued. "Because he is afraid that His Second Highness is really planning on betrayal…. And he said, that if His Second Highness isn't willing to come back or has suspicious motives, you have to… uh, have the fastest way to fix it."

Sora gulped his bad feeling in his throat, hoping it would vanished, but instead the bad feeling was swirling angrily in his stomach now. "…and that way is…?"

"Killing His Second Majesty by your own hands."

It was an absolute chaos inside the caravan right before the bazaar started, which meant that their play was started in next 45 minutes. Roxas looked at his surroundings with full attention so he forgot the existence of a gorgeous violin in his hands. The violin was shiny jet black with a few silver engravings patched on its body. Obviously Zexion very cared for the expensive-look violin. When Roxas borrowed it Zexion even still be able to lecture him about using the violin (very) carefully until Roxas remembered every words into his heart. Roxas felt that the slate haired man was giving him his violin just because Xemnas told him to. But the prince didn't find him surprised; the gorgeous musical instrument must be very important for the writer.

"Marluxia! Get another costume; it looks like Larxene has got fatten, this costume is no longer fit on her!"

"WHAT? I don't get fat! Just a bit… 'growing'!"

"Whatever, Larxene. Naminé, have you memorized all of your dialogues? You are going to be our main star tonight; no place for mistakes!"

"Calm down, Saïx," Naminé smiled assuringly, looked so beautiful in her simple dress, just a white one piece that went to her knee and an indigo blue bolero was entwined around her shoulder, with a pair of simple white cloth shoes. _She is really pretty in light colors_, Roxas thought with amazement. According to Demyx, Naminé would play as a poor girl, but Axel forbade him to tell Roxas further more. Even Naminé was supposed to be a poor girl, she was still appeared beautiful…. "I've practiced with Riku since a few days ago; I've got it memorized completely."

"I believe in you," Saïx nodded stiffly. He turned his eyes toward the man behind him. "Luxord, where is Xigbar?"

"Changing costume," Luxord answered curtly, already in his own costume, so mature and elegant. Based on his rather extravagant costume, Luxord was a fairly wealthy tradesman. He wore a silky, long-sleeved black shirt with white trousers, completed by long vest with red wine color that decorated with gold broidery on the chest part, also a pair of leather black shoes. He was very dashing in his costume. Roxas held an amused smile while he imagined the women went crazy when they saw him on the stage later. The blond man looked at Roxas. "Saïx is always like that before play. He is even more nervous than us, the actors."

"It make sense," Roxas nodded. "Isn't he the Mr. Perfectionist I?"

Luxord laughed right when a grumbling Xigbar entered the gathering tent. "Why do I always get the bad side?" he asked with pissed off tone, his hands pulled the costume on his body with disgusts. His long-sleeved shirt was a bit rumpled and had white-turning-into-brown color with a little stitching on his right elbow. His black trousers were dull and his black leather boots were muddy. On his waist there were two brown belts twinning there, a long sword was slipped there. In entirety – without foregetting the eyepatch on his right eye and a big scar on his left cheek, and his long hair – Xigbar was seemed nothing but a bad guy. "And why does this guy always get roles of gentleman, rich trader, king, or something along with that?"

"Appearance takes role, Xigbar," Xaldin mocked calmly while he was sitting on a wooden chair across from Roxas. "Your scars practically screaming to people that you are a wanted person, you know."

"Shut up," Xigbar retorted dejectedly. He pointed at his comrade accusingly. "How about you? You have no place to talk since you are always on the bad side too!"

"Hmm," Xaldin shrugged. "I think it's cool to be the badass. I know I don't fit with noblemen or gentlemen aura like Luxord, Riku, Marluxia… I know myself."

"Huh," Xigbar snorted, still pissed off because he didn't have the chance to be a prince just for once. Well, what kind of prince that has an eyepatch covering his right eye and a big scar on his face?

"Yo, Roxas," Roxas turned to the light greeting, finding a porcupine-like redhead standing before him, grinning widely. He also seemed handsome, even he didn't wear some costume instead just a casual black clothes since he didn't play this time. Roxas was a bit nervous to find himself thinking that Axel was already handsome with his casual attire…. "How is it? Confused with the right-before-the-play situation?"

"No," Roxas shook his head a little, erased his thought before. "It's interesting to watch people getting ready…." He looked to his side, where Xion was groomed by Aerith. It seemed Aerith was a make up stylist as well. He turned his eyes back to Axel. "This time you don't play, do you?"

"Just as a background music," Axel shrugged.

"I want to see you play too…," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"N-no!"

"Axel!" was accompanied by a tremendous glomp toward the red haired por− er, man, making him almost fall on Roxas. The unique blond haired man grinned inhumanly wide. "Are you ready?"

"Demyx!" Axel grumbled as he got himself away from Demyx and kicked his ass playfully. "When I'm not ready?"

"Maybe since Roxas' arrival…," Demyx teased as he hid behind Roxas. Not that had any use since Demyx was much taller and bigger than the small blond teenager. "You're so caring to him~!"

"Shut up!" Axel immediately ran around Roxas, trying to catch the other hyper teenager who was running to the silently standing Lexaeus on the centre of the tent. "I haven't take revenge on you from before! Get your ass back here!"

"Axel, Demyx!" Saïx, who was carrying a big pile of clothes before he fell on his ass ungracefully since Demyx crashed on him, followed by Axel, roared angrily but not as intimidating as usual since now he was on the ground with Demyx sprawled over him, and Axel on top of them. Saïx was suffocated but could still set his dangerous expression. "I'll kill both of you!"

"Whoa, run!" Axel exclaimed, quickly getting up and running away from the tent, followed by Demyx with incredible speed. Saïx got up, grumbling, and collected the spreaded clothes around him quickly.

"God, they're always like that…."

"Here," Roxas gave the rest of the clothes. Saïx was surprised to see him, but he nodded eventually as a gratitude expression and accepted the clothes. Both of them stood up as Saïx gazed at Roxas from top to bottom, and bottom to top. Roxas was definitely nervous right now.

"You name… is Roxas, right?" the blunette asked. Roxas nodded hesitantly. Saïx stared at him. "Why do you suddenly want to join us?"

"Eh…," Roxas tried to find the answer that wouldn't make him like a complete idiot. "I, I want to see other places."

"Don't you have parents or relatives?" Saïx asked again, with more curiousity.

"Eh, no," Roxas lied. "I… I'm alone here, so… I'm fed up to be alone, so I want to go, make new friends, see the world…. But Axel said it's dangerous to wander alone…."

"Yes, that's right," Saïx nodded a little. "Such at young age… how old are you?"

"…I'm 16 years old right from this day," Roxas answered with sad tone. Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"…I see," he said softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Roxas lifted his head, smiling widely. Saïx was a bit taken aback to see such sincere and innocent smile. "This… is the first birthday congratulation from a friend."

"Huh?" Saïx was confused. It's news for him that Roxas and him were friends, but that was different story. The first time a friend congratulated him? Even he who was cold and scary would definitely got congratulations from his comrades. "The first?"

"Yes." _A sincere congratulations from someone aside my brother…. Even my parents didn't care my birthday._

"That's not good, Roxas!" from Saïx' back, Xion responded with worried tone. She, prettier after the grooming process, approached Roxas. "I will say it to Axel and Demyx, they will celebrate it for you with pleasure!"

"Eh?" Roxas was surprised. "D, don't! I don't want to be a nuisance!"

"It's okay, Roxas. Besides, there's nothing wrong with celebrating the new member's arrival, right?"

That soft voice startled Roxas. Roxas couldn't say anything when a girl in the white dress approached him. With a bit natural make up, Naminé was prettier than before….

"Naminé, we haven't decided him as our new member yet," Saïx reminded. Both of the lithe girls looked at him with innocent expression. Combo attack.

"I know, Saïx!" Naminé smiled sweetly. "But it's not something bad if he is really accepted tomorrow, and we can celebrate it as his birthday party and welcoming party at once!"

"Naminé…."

"Saïx, I'm sure Xemnas will agree too!" Xion added. "Isn't the most liked – and waited – event for this caravan's members is togetherness, especially celebrating something delightful?"

Saïx was silenced up. His yellow – is it golden? Roxas thought with shudder – eyes gazing at the two actresses, judging for a while, then he turned his body and walked away. "…we'll see tomorrow."

"Wah! He is agree!" Xion punched the air in front of her cheerfully. Roxas was a bit confused. It was Saïx' agreeing reaction, so how if he didn't agree?

"So, new kid, popular already? Being defended by two girls at once…," a deep voice was heard within a heavy tap on Roxas' shoulder. "Bless handsome, prince-like face, huh?" Roxas was a bit paled and stiffened hearing the mocking, but fortunately no one realized it.

"It's rare for you to praise others, Xaldin," Marluxia said from across the tent while his hands took care with his own costume, and also took part in the conversation. "You were ignoring Riku for three months when he first joined us!"

"Huh, he does have a pretty boy face like Riku," Xaldin snorted as Roxas blushed. Uh, what's with people kept giving comment about his face…? And… cute, pretty… weren't that adjectives for female only? "But at least he doesn't have annoying aura like Riku."

"Xaldin, Riku is as kind as Xigbar," Naminé said calmly without forgot to bring Xaldin's best friend so the black haired man couldn't protest. The said man, who was sitting on the corner trying to memorize his dialogue, perked up when his name was said. "Try spent some time with him, and you will understand."

"Impossible, Naminé," Xaldin shrugged, pulled his hand from Roxas' shoulder and waved it lightly in front of his face as if a fly buzzed there. "I won't fall to that pretty face. You girls might be fall to that, but I won't."

"I didn't talk about Riku's face, Xaldin," Naminé said with gentle smile, earning a speechless Xaldin. "I was talking about you can be his friend too if you try."

"15 more minutes!" Zexion entered the tent with loud voice, announcing . "Stop all unrelated talking! Now focus to our play, and please gather in the back stage tent right now!" He turned to Lexaeus and Xaldin. "Xaldin, Lexaeus, I need your support for finishing the stage!"

"Aye, aye," Xaldin walked past Zexion to the outside of the tent, followed by Lexaeus who was still silent as ever. Roxas looked at the burly man curiously until he disappeared behind the pale brown thick fabric of the tent. So quiet…. Zexion looked at where Roxas, Naminé, and Xion stood.

"Naminé, Xion, please go to the back stage tent and gather with the others, Saïx will give further explanation there," he stated. He looked at Roxas with his uncovered eye. "Roxas, you are with Vexen and me to the audience seats." He walked out from the tent.

"Okay," Roxas nodded, excited to see a play for the first time in his short-life. Xion took his hand and dragged him out of the tent excitedly, but Roxas was staggered. "A-ah, wait, Xion! I have to wear my hood first―" But Roxas didn't finish his own sentence as his jaw dropped when he saw the scene before him.

Roxas was sure it was already night, but it didn't dark at all. Sure, the sky was jet black, but the large amount of various size and colorful lamps were spread around him. He could see the entire plaza – the tent was on the center of the place, after all – and for someone who never went out before, the view was amazing enough for the young blond. Kiosks with colorful goods to be sold were displayed, intriguing every passerby who passed it. Sweet aroma filled up Roxas' lungs, coming from a stand that having many chocolates with various shapes on top of it. Chatters, laughters, and shouts to invite people to see (and buy) their items were heard everywhere. Roxas' eyes glinted to see all of this; merry and interesting. Finally, he could feel the real event by his own body and feelings! Sora couldn't brag him about bazaar anymore, Roxas thought, somewhat proud of himself.

"Is this also your first bazaar?" Xion asked, waking Roxas from his dreamland. She seemed knowing when the blond was frozen on his place when he saw the scene before them. Roxas nodded, his eyes were still glued to the sparkling lamps on each kiosks. Xion smiled a little. Just like a little boy with his first experience in the outside world…. Xion never knew how right her thought was.

"I feel sympathy this is your first bazaar and whatnot," a deep grumbled startled both the blond boy and the raven haired girl. "But can you move? The play won't play for itself, ya know?"

"S-sorry!" Roxas quickly stepped away from the tent's entrance, giving space for the eyepatched man to walk. Xigbar smirked when he saw the stuttering boy. He ruffled Roxas' hair non-too-gently.

"Don't be so scared, kid," Xigbar teased. "I may have scar on my face, but a golden heart lives here as well." He pointed at his left chest.

"Xigbar, Xion! Hurry!" Zexion, who apparently was standing not so far from there, growled impatiently. "Let Roxas alone!"

"Oops, Mr. Perfectionist II had his way already," Xigbar shrugged. "Better we hurry, Poppet."

"Don't call me that," Xion retorted. She turned to Roxas and gave him a gentle smile. "Talk to you later, Roxas. Now please watch us, will you?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded, then both of the actor and the actress jogged to the back stage. Zexion sighed, tired.

"Always like this when a play is about to start," he grumbled. "It is giving my heart a heavy work out, you know. It is amazing me that my heart still work normally at this rate."

"But I see you're having fun as well," Roxas smiled toward the slate haired man. "I think you won't regret your job here."

Zexion was wide-eyed. He didn't expect Roxas to say that. Wouldn't regret? Who wouldn't regret with this… this kind of job? But, Roxas didn't know his _true _job. Oh, well. If script writer was his _true _job, then no, he wouldn't regret it at all. But, the blond boy never knew what the truth lied behind this teathre….

"Zexion?" Roxas called hesitantly. The older man's expression changed when Roxas said 'won't regret'. Did he say something wrong? "Something wrong?"

"Uhh, no," Zexion quickly regained his usual posture. He smiled a little to the slightly shorter boy. His deep blue eyes said different from his smile, though. But, being an unsocial boy throughout his life, Roxas didn't notice it. "Let's go to the audience place, shouldn't we? The play will be started anytime soon."

"Okay!" Roxas nodded enthustiacally, entirely forgetting what happened before. _I can see Naminé playing! Furthermore, I'll also hear Axel's playing for the first time! It will be very interesting, I'm sure of it!_

Oh, our little prince didn't know that it would become much, much more interesting than his assumption….

"I heard there is a not so small ruckus happened related with the ball's cancellation."

Sora turned from eyeing the crowdy road in front of him. He still wasn't used to the clothes he wearing now. The clothes were far more… rough, and making him itchy. So different from his usual silky and elegant garments. Oh well, clothes just a starter, Sora thought to himself, trying to forget the itchy feelings through his body and the possibility of fleas biting and sucking his blood greedily in there – insert shudder here. If he wanted to follow his brother, then he had to disguise himself as a mere civilian, and that also meant that he had to wear, eat, sleep, and everything on daily basis all the same with mere civilians. A bit unnerving for the older prince, but Sora told himself that a prince must be strong.

"Why?" he asked, as a stinky, fat guy bumped him a bit roughly. He glared at the man, but the latter just smirked, giving a perfect view of his yellow teeth and alcohol aroma to Sora. Okay, maybe Sora could forgive this guy since he was drunk and couldn't think clearly what he had done… but, hey! Why did he drink so much on first place? Sora cancelled his forgiveness.

"His Majesty came up with idea that Your Highness is sick so couldn't attending the ball, and it was meaningless to hold a birthday party without the main character," Cloud stiffled his laugh seeing his prince glaring at the drunken man (who was walking straight toward a pile of stinky trashes as he waving toward the trashes, happily claiming it at his 'old buddies'). "So almost all the royalties in the world are going panicky and trying to pay Your Highness a call, but His Majesty forbids all of them since Your Highness is 'too sick to welcome the guests'."

"It's hard huh, Mr. Popular?" Zack teased. Sora snorted.

"Hush," he shushed his tallest guardian. "I'm popular just because I'm the throne prince. And Cloud, right now we are all the same. Just call me Sora; you too, Zack. Besides, it would be weird to people if you kept calling me 'Your Highness'."

"Understood, Your Highness," Cloud crossed his right hand over his chest, full of formality. But he quickly straigthened his hand when he saw the glare – which was not so scary, but it was the prince's, at least. "I-I mean, okay, Sora."

"Good," Sora nodded. He turned to the road once again, walking happily with his two guardians beside him. "Now, what to do~?"

"Aren't we going to search His− I mean, Roxas?" Cloud cleared his throat.

"Ah, you're right!" Sora punched into his other palm. Zack and Cloud sighed, somewhat tired to their prince's short attention span. Sora, knowing what his guardians' thought, blushed a bit. "Sorry, I'm always carried away when I'm in the town… this place gives me excitement!"

"I just feel a bit sorry for your little brother," Zack snickered. Sora blushed harder. Oh, c'mon! He WAS worried about his brother, okay! Just… just the shops around them distracted him for a while! Didn't mean he forgot completely about his brother! "So… where will we search for him, then?"

"Hmm… if I were Roxas…," Sora thought for a moment. "I remember! Tonight, a small bazaar is held on the Destiny Hall, right this time the bazaar will be started!"

"So… you think he will be there?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded firmly.

"Roxas was always curious about events that held in this city," the brunette prince explained. "And he loves the crowd. I'm sure he would definitely go there!"

"That's our destination, then," Zack nodded. "We better get hurry; don't know he is still there or not. At least we can catch him fast if he isn't."

"Right," Sora grinned widely. "Let's go!" With that, he flew quickly among the human on that crowdy small street, strangely excited. Cloud shook his head with a sigh.

"What a spoiled prince…," he mumbled. "I know he suggested himself to search his brother just because he wants to go out from the castle. Somehow, I feel pity to Roxas."

"Well, maybe he is a bit egosentrism," Zack shrugged, but a little smile was on his lips. "But I know, he really loves his brother. Believe me, he is willing to do anything for his only brother."

"Maybe," Cloud's lips curved a bit. Zack smirked to his partner.

"And, look at the bright side!" he elbowed the spiky blond playfully. "We also can get out from that boring castle!"

"You're right, but…," Cloud was paled a bit as his eyes glancing nervously at their surroundings. "…how about we join Sora quickly? I have a bad feeling if we stayed long here, something bad would be happened…."

Zack followed Cloud's eyes, and suddenly he got the same feelings. Right, since God knew when, all people around them had turned into female beings. And, Zack might eerily added, their eyes were – almost literally – stripped Cloud and him from their clothes.

"…uh, it's nice to be popular, but…," Zack's face was drained from any color but white. "…this is beyond scary!"

"Zack…," Cloud turned to his partner with increasing anxiety. Zack laughed nervously.

"RUN!"

"Finally you are here."

Roxas grimaced – although no one would see it since his face was covered by his hood almost entirely – hearing that cold comment. The blond man said it without sarcastic or angry tone, but it was enough to somehow make Roxas guilty.

"Sorry, they are being childish again hindered us to get here early," Zexion answered as he slipped beside Vexen, who was sitting on a long settle in front of the stage. There were a few other settles there, and all of the settles had already full by people. People who didn't get seat also stood behind and beside the settles, filling up the front stage. Fortunately the center of the plaza was quite spacious so the crowd didn't block up the street toward other kiosks. From this Roxas could see how popular Kingdom Hearts was.

"At least everything are settled up on the end," Vexen shrugged. "Now I would like to see our hard labour's fruit for this month."

"Right," Zexion smiled a little, then turned to his other side where a young blond sat. "Now, Roxas. Please watch this carefully, since you may also do this in the future."

"Alright," Roxas nodded, fixing his gaze at the still covered by thick red curtain stage. Vexen leaned a bit toward his slate haired comrade.

"Why does Xemnas let him join us so easily?" he whispered so Roxas wouldn't hear him. "Does he have something extraordinary? And I don't mean his piano or violin ability."

"Who knows?" Zexion shrugged, replying with same whispering voice. "Maybe Xemnas saw or felt something about this kid…. Besides, we are indeed in lack of members."

"But… how if it turns out that he has no use? And if he finds our secret accidentally?"

"It's easy," Zexion whispered flatly. "I'll order Axel to erase his existence from this world. Axel is the best in killing people without any trace, after all." He smirked dangerously. "Or any residual, in that case."

The crowds were going noisy and excited. Applaud and excited cheers were heard. The red curtain was raised slowly, revealing whatever would be behind it. Zexion snorted.

"That's easy matter," he said, making himself comfortable on his seat. "Right now, let's entertain ourselves, shall we?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES (read it. Maybe you find something interesting~)

Sorry for the long, long update! XO

At least the second chappie is here~ *proud of self*

Thank you for everyone who read this story! Sorry for the crappy English though, I've edited the first chapter so it is decent enough to read and added a few minor details…. Riiight, my eyes bleed when I reread the first chapter. It's a big question for me that you stand to read that…. Thank you very much! ^^ I appreciate it soooo much! XD

Also, based from you guys' opinions, I've decided that this story will have yaoi (and straight as well) pairings! Buuuttt, no, I won't give the delicious AkuRoku right awaaayy~~ XD Be patient! ^^  
So, sadly I tell the Roxine pairing's supporter to back out right now… well yes, I'll make it a bit Roxine, but in the end it will AkuRoku, so… you understand. Thanks for reading though! ^^

Aand… I want to tell you to prepare your best review! Yes, I'll read your review, choose the most intriguing to me, and I'll give you a piece of gift in shape of fanart! XD And, if you give me fanarts, I'll give you oneshot fanfics! XD XD Yeees, I'm generous like that, so prepare your best reviews/fanarts/even fanfics! I'll really appreaciate it!

Okay, I'll stop my rambling.

Replies for the reviews:

IHeartGirlyGuys : Thank you~! I really proud of it! ^^ Right, congrats for being the first reviewer ever for me! Wait for my thank you little gift, okay! XD And yes, I'll give you the AkuRoku (and Zemyx~) but not right away, but please keep reading! Once again, thank you so much! ^^

Ventus : Okay! (wow, I can see your excitement with the overused caps lock! 8p) Thanks for reading! Yes, it will be yaoi! XD

: …wow! You know, your review made me couldn't sleep for a night, seriously. I really, really thank you to take my story seriously! I'll give you a little gift as my gratification, just wait for it! XD Thanks! I'm in searching for Beta now…. Still haven't got one. Oh, you're right! I've edited it so now Naminé has the right name…. *embarassed* And… yes, sorry, I forgot to say that the straight pairings also be there, don't worry! It won't be all yaois – it would be weird, anyways. So… really, thank you very much! XD

MrMissMrsRandom : Thanks! I've tried to edit the errors, but.. uh well, maybe there's still a few mistakes that I don't now those are mistakes…. -_-;; Thank you! Your high anticipation really affects me! XD Oh yeesss, AkuRoku will be there~ Just wait and see~ Oh, and Riku will have BIG, BIG role! No, his role not just as an actor, no…. *devious grin* Thanks for reading! Keep reading! XD

QuartzRose : Thank yooouuu~~ XD Hehehe, I'll try to perfect my English more! ^^ Okay, AkuRoku will do! XD Please keep reading! Thanks for reading and the review! XD

Khuronji : Okay! All reviewers want it AkuRoku though, so what am I to refuse all of your wish? X3 Thanks for reading and the review! Keep reading! XD

Serya-chan : Okaaaayy! ^^ Thanks! XD Keep reading to see the delicious AkuRoku!

Dance of Flame : Thank youuuuuu~ ^^ Please be my beta? XD The problem is…. I don't know which are the mistakes I made…. -_- ; So, please show it to me? XD Thanks for your concern! I'll give you something to show my gratitude~ Just wait! And keep reading! XD

Zeni S. Master : Thank you! Yes, I'll do it just like you say, with a bit – scratch that, a LOT of dramas~ Well, if we get what we want right away, it won't be interesting, right? XD So yes, I'll make AkuRoku, but not that simple~ There will be so much to go through for Roxas and Axel so they can get together~ XD Thanks for reading and review! Keep reading please! XD


	3. Playing the Rumbustious Drama

By **Dance Of Flame**'s request, I'll present the pairings… for now, since it will change through the process. Remember, this story is full of drama! (both literally and pun)

RoxasNamine (one-sided Roxas)  
AxelRoxas (a bit one-sided Axel)  
AxelNamine (one-sided Namine)  
RikuSora  
ZackCloud  
ZexionDemyx  
XemnasZexion (one-sided Xemnas)

That's for now! Enjoy the story~!

* * *

**Story 3 ~ Playing the Rumbustious Drama**

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts stage, our dear audience! With great pleasure, we will present you our hard work for tonight!"

Hearing that loud voice that responded by excited cheering, Sora turned his head toward the source of the noisy. He found a big crowd on the center of the plaza, surrounding a rather large stage. Being a curious boy he was, Sora immediately walked toward the crowd as he chewed on his colorful sugary bread – Cloud shuddered the first Sora bought it from a kiosk that selling various kind of sweet foods while Zack bought a few cinnamon candies for himself.

"Sora, where are you going?" Zack called from the brunette's back, trying to follow his prince while avoiding the crowd around him at once. The bazaar was small in name alone; actually the bazaar was quite crowdy and took the whole plaza that night. Many people were there, enjoying the bazaar with their families, lovers, or friends. Zack liked merry circumstances, so this kind of event was no problem for him, but it was a whole different story for the blond guy beside him. Cloud was a loner, so it's normal he didn't like to be with many people like this, and he spent the whole time hiding behind his partner's back without touching the raven-haired man's body at all, much to Zack's dismay.

"That stage!" Sora, with his super hearing, answered Zack without looking at his guardian and kept walking toward the crowdy stage. Cloud paled when he saw where the young prince walked to.

"A crowdier place…?" he mumbled behind Zack, trying to hide his frightened tone but it was without avail.

"Looks like our little prince has lost from his prior intention once again," Zack grinned amusedly. It's kinda troublesome having a prince with attention span as long as a gold fish would have as master, but Sora often dragged him – and also Cloud, with big reluctance on the latter's part – into some interesting incidents. It made his life wasn't a boring one as well, at least. "Let's go. We can't let him straying for a whole night, right?"

"But−" Cloud shook his head. "I'll wait for both of you here."

"Aww, c'mon!" Zack frowned. "It could be turned out something interesting! Wouldn't want to pass an entertainment, would we?"

"You know I hate touching with other people," Cloud stared at the similar orbs like him but with more cheerful radiance there. "Going into such crowdy place means touching with people. And no, I'll be against that completely."

"Don't be such hard ass!" Zack reached Cloud's hand – earning a grimace from the blond – and pulled him into walking toward the same direction as their prince went before. "Believe me, your theories about people's germs−"

"I never say anything about germs!"

"−are not true, and no, I won't let anyone touch you, even just a bit."

Cloud was agaped a little from the spiky raven haired man's words, and a faint blush emanated on his cheeks. He was too busy cursing himself to blush over something meaningless (really?) like that when they arrived at the crowdy stage – with Zack leading him, of course. They approached a small brunette boy was trying to see the stage, but he couldn't see anything since a human wall was standing firmly before him.

"Got some difficulties, little prince?" Zack teased. Sora turned to him and pouted.

"Don't call me that!" Sora hissed. "And yes, I'm in difficulty to see the stage there, thank you!"

"What am I if I can't satisfy my master's wants?" Zack kneed on his place, then he pulled the small brunette's body onto his back, and with a small surprised yelp from Sora, he raised his body so now Sora, on his back right now, could see the stage clearly. Cloud sighed.

_Not the prince, not the guardian, both are so childish_, he thought, but he smiled when he saw the happy smile on Sora's face, bright and excited. _Well, it's not so bad, actually…._ His thought was cut short when a gentle melody of flute came into his ears. Sad, gentle, and beautiful melody.

"It's started!" Sora said excitedly, but immediately shutted his mouth with embarassment when people around him shushed him. Zack held his snicker while Cloud just shook his head with amusement. Unbeknown by the prince and his guardians, not so far from their place, there was a blond boy with black hoody coat covering it sitting on a wooden chair, a few rows before them, beside two other figures.

Roxas' eyes widened with excitement when he saw Aerith standing in the middle of the stage, in front of beautifully painted background. The background was a painting of a gorgeous garden with light green grassy ground and colorful flowers here and there. The bright blue sky was a contrast with the dark sky above the kiosks and tents there. Roxas was wondering who created such beautiful paintings before when a melodious tune of flute came into his ears. He was really amazed by the melody, and the amazement was growing when he saw a guy with red hair sitting on a chair beside the stage; didn't want to be visible but still earning attention. Roxas was flushed to see the usually loud redhead was so calm with tranquility in those emerald eyes, with straight posture on that lanky body on top of a small wooden chair. Long, thin fingers were dancing between the holes on that wooden flute gracefully. His red hair seemed flaming with orange lanterns illuminated it. And his expression… serious, calm, but so gentle and loving at once, just like the melody he was playing now. He admitted, Axel was so… captivating. Roxas' blush grew redder with that thought. He couldn't even realize the dirty blond haired man that sitting beside Axel, holding a big sitar until later when he started strumming his sitar gently.

"Once upon a time, there was a father with his only daughter, live together happily in a beautiful mansion," Aerith's gentle voice snapped Roxas from his thought about the attractive young man and returned his focus back to the play. "His wife had passed away and they indeed felt lonely without their beloved wife and mother, but they could get by in their life by supporting each other…."

As in cue, a small blond girl with white dress appeared on the corner of the stage, bringing a bucket of colorful flowers and humming a melody softly. Roxas couldn't take his eyes off that petite figure on the stage; so simple yet so captivating….

_Naminé…,_ the blond boy thought with blush on his pale cheeks. _She is so…._

"One day, the daughter was walking in their beautiful garden by herself, collecting flowers for her beloved father," Aerith continued her monologue as Naminé walked toward the middle stage. "But, she never knew, that beautiful day would be the day her fate changed…." With that, Aerith went out from the stage, and Naminé turned toward the audiences.

"She is so pretty!" Sora whispered to his 'horse'. He couldn't take off his eyes from the delicate figure in front. His raven haired guardian snickered as the blond one shook his head.

"Sora, don't forget about the Lady," Cloud whispered back. He sighed when Sora's face turned sour. "I know you don't like her, but… she is your future wife, whether you like it or not."

"C'mon, Lady Kairi is a beautiful girl too," Zack teased. "You can't dump her because some pretty blonde commoner!"

"I didn't say I want to marry her!" Sora grumbled, pissed off that his guardians thought him as a player. He just commented! Was that forbidden too? "I just said she is pretty! There are many pretty girls around here, so that held nothing special!"

"Okay, okay," Zack shrugged. He turned his gaze back to the stage. "Oh, see. The blonde girl has a step mother now. And step sisters. Whoa, what a bunch of beauty!"

"Shut up, you disturb other people," Cloud hissed toward his comrade as a few people glared at them. Zack shrugged once again but he shut his mouth and they continued watching the play in silence.

Roxas was very amazed by the play. Everyone was so… great! They expressed the emotion with in all sincerity until it felt… so real. How Naminé was sad because her father left her… how Larxene was full of ambition to become a queen by making her daughters as the prince's wife… how Yuffie – that cheerful and too-friendly girl – acted as a cruel step sister… how Xion, who was very kind but actually backstabbing in the end… it was really great! And of course, without forgetting Axel and Demyx' wonderful musics….

"Thank you, Xion!" Naminé said with so much happiness on her face. She grabbed a pair of hands of the raven haired girl in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful dress right now – a light blue dress with simple design but looked very pretty – and glass shoes on her small foot. "I don't know what to do anymore if it weren't for you!"

"You're welcome, Naminé," Xion smiled gently and patted her step sister lightly on the head. "Just go, but remember – you have to go back from the party before the middle of night so Mother won't find you."

"I understand!" Naminé nodded excitedly. "I don't know how to thank you, Xion!"

"It's okay, really!" Xion pushed Naminé out from the stage. "Just go! You'll be late for the party and Mother will be wondering why I took so long in the bathroom!"

Naminé mouthed a last 'thank you' before she went out from the stage, left Xion alone on the stage with background picture a room with many clothes now. Xion turned toward the audiences in silence, her expression went from a sincere smile toward cruel smirk.

"Now, Naminé…," she said in such low voice that really out of her character and surprised Roxas. "You can thank me by giving the prince to me and get out of my life forever!"

The red curtain was set down within the raven girl's malicious laugh, sending shiver to Roxas' spine. Without his knowing, it did the same to Sora.

"Whoa, they're really good in acting, huh?" Zack commented, amazed. "Wonder how they are in daily life. They must be great in lying."

Somehow, Zack's statement coincidentally stabbed Sora right in the heart. Zack didn't know… how the young prince was greater in lying than these actors, probably…. But at least they lied with some good purpose – entertain others – but he? So no one mad at him and not being grounded like Roxas? How egoistical…. Sora fully understood this, but… he had no other choice.

"But, if they are really good in making personas like this," Cloud spoke up. "Do they have their own personalities? Their true one?"

"Of course they have," Sora answered, bitterness in his tone made his guardians turned to him. "Even if they have so many personas, there must be something that remind them about their trueselves, behind all the falsity they create… or they will lose their sanity if not, right…?"

The tone made his words more like to himself than to his guardians.

"Sora…?" Zack said softly, making his prince realized what he had said.

"Uh, I mean," Sora forced a grin. "It would be scary to see a person all friendly one time and suddenly snap to everyone around him or her, right? So, err, I think of course they have stable personalities!"

The two older males weren't convinced by this, but much to Sora's relief, they didn't ask further. That's why Sora was really comfortable with Zack and Cloud; they were flexible and knew the right time to talk or be silent. It was as if they understood Sora's wants without Sora said it aloud. That's really great, to have someone understood him well like that.

But all of those thoughts were vanished when the brunette prince saw something behind the slowly raised red curtain. The background was an elegant room right now – with gorgeous carved table, large window with white golden curtain, large and comfy-look bed – reminded Sora of his own room. But that's not what kept Sora's gaze. It was the human figure on front of the background, walking back and forth with anxious expression on his handsome face.

_Ocean…_, was the first thing came into Sora's mind when he caught the glimpse of aquamarine color behind that silver bangs. No, Sora had never gone to a beach, let alone ocean, but he often read about it from books with his twin brother. Sora always loved the beach – with its clear blue sky, wide aquamarine ocean, gold-like sands… he always wanted to go there, feeling the sandy ground and salt water by his own body, but he couldn't. He didn't hope for it as well, since the Destiny Capital was far away from the beach and obviously his father wouldn't let him go too far with unimportant reason. Afterall, having fun wasn't important for the King.

"I don't know anything about this party!" the silver-haired man snapped toward the man beside him. Sora didn't know what draw his attention to this male, but he couldn't take his eyes from said man. "I don't want to attend it!"

"But, Your Highness," the man standing beside the silverette said. So the silver-haired actor was playing as a prince… like Sora. "This party's intention is to find you a wife. If Your Highness didn't attend it then the party would be a futile."

"I don't care!" the 'Prince' snapped harshly. "I−"

Aquamarine orbs met cerulean ones, and went wide with surprise. Sora was surprised, no different with the 'Prince'. His mouth opened a bit, from unfinishing his sentences. Sora wouldn't lie if he said time was stopped when their eyes met for the first time.

"−won't attend it, whatever happens!" Much to Sora's dismay, the silverette broke their eye contact and continued his dialogue. That was very brief, went unnoticed for most people, but a few people realized the stuttered dialogue from the 'Prince'; including Zack.

"Hey, what's up with him?" the Soldier commented. "That Prince; he was like… frozen for a second! Did he forget his line?"

But Sora didn't respond to his guardian's question. He was very sure that the silverette was stopped because his eye contact with Sora; but the prince didn't know why those –beautiful – aquamarine eyes were holding so much surprise, though. Did he realize Sora's status? No, it's impossible. Even Sora often went to the city, but mere commoners wouldn't recognize him. Actually, no commoner could see him, just the nobles that were allowed to see and associate with the prince. The line between royalties and civilians was very strict; civilians weren't allowed to go to royalties' territory while royalties themselves were too… good to associate with mere commoners. Sora hated it.

"You saw things," Cloud said impatiently. "Zack, if you don't stop your nonsense−"

But he stopped his own threat when he saw a pair of pale grey eyes stared at him intensely not so far from him. Cloud widened his eyes, surprise mixed with amazement. It was a man – a handsome man – with messy dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. There was an old scar between his frowned eyebrows, adding mysterious aura of the man. His clothes were black from up to bottom, didn't help at all in decreasing that mysteriousness. He was so… mesmerizing.

"What, Cloud?" Zack's voice broke Cloud's gaze toward the attractive stranger. "Why did you stop?"

"Eh? Uh, nothing…," Cloud wasn't dare to look toward that stranger again. He felt like drowning into that squall-like eyes; deep, strong, dangerous, deadly…. Even though he could feel that sharp eyes still staring to him. _Why does he keep staring at me like that…?_

"What's wrong with Riku?"

Zexion turned to his side, his eyes catching a glimpse of blonde hair behind dull black cloth. That sky blue eyes still fixed on the stage, taking in every single movement occurred there.

"Pardon?" he said, wasn't sure what was Roxas talking about.

"Riku is distracted," Roxas answered without looking at that indigo eye. He stared intently at how Riku bowed and asked Naminé to dance with him. "His performance is changed…. Still good, but less good than before."

"You realize?" Vexen joined their conversation. The blond boy nodded, then turned toward Vexen with questioning eyes.

"Don't everyone realize it too?"

"I don't think so," Zexion glanced to his surroundings. "For amateurs he is still the same; just trained eyes like soldiers can realize his brief change. We could realize his change in acting because we have seen him acts many times, but you… how could you realize it?"

"Uhh…," Roxas bowed his head sheepishly, didn't know how to explain that to them. How could he say that he also got military training since he was a child because it was compulsory to a prince? Yes, he wasn't weak; despite his innocent looking and small body size. "…coincidence?"

Roxas knew neither Zexion nor Vexen would buy his lie – they worked in acting field, how could they buy some bad lie from an innocent boy like him? – but Zexion just nodded and didn't say anything else. Roxas sighed in relief and continued watching the drama.

"…so he has trained eyes," Vexen whispered on Zexion's ears. "He was lying; I could see from his body language. He isn't used to lie, it seems."

"I know," Zexion answered in whispers as well. He took a glance to the amazed boy beside him because of the romantic scene on the stage and looked at Vexen again. "Maybe he isn't a normal orphan kid. Never judge from appearance; we know it very well."

"True," Vexen nodded. "Well, we have much time to make him revealing everything. How does Xemnas know about this kid?"

"Who knows?" Zexion replied with another question. His expression changed into sad, pained one. "Xemnas does have something we don't have…. That makes him as our leader."

"Maybe," Vexen shrugged, knowing he better not continuing this conversation. They resumed watching the play in silence, but not so long when a hand tapped Vexen's shoulder, earned attention from the pale blond man. Icy green eyes squinted to the man behind him. "What, Lexaeus? Shouldn't you take care of the background and curtain?"

"Xaldin has taken over it," came the deep whisper. Zexion stared at the big man as well, his sharp glare showed what Lexaeus wanted. Fortunately Roxas still fixed his eyes intently on the play, didn't realize at all the small discussion. "More important, this is the time. Saïx has been waiting for you."

"Already?" Vexen raised his eyebrow, making his right eyes wider than his left. Talk about creepy. He turned to the younger man beside him. "Well then, I'll leave him to you."

"Fine," Zexion nodded a little, waiting for the pale blond man stood up and left him with Roxas, vanishing in the crowds and getting cursed to bother them watching the play.

"Where are they going?"

Zexion turned his head toward the younger male, a bit surprised that Roxas diverted his attention from the play. But he understood why when he took a glimpse of red curtain on the front. "Just… taking care of something."

"Oh," Roxas nodded, not pushing Zexion to explain further. Good, Zexion hated overbearing people – except Demyx for some reasons – and Roxas just added a good point about him.

"Why are you blushing, Sora?"

Sora startled when he indeed felt heat on his face. He didn't realize it before, though. He was too focused on beautiful words coming out from the handsome prince on the front. He knew it was just a scripted words, but still… Sora couldn't help but feel warm at the romantic scene, imagining it wasn't that blonde girl that dancing with the silverette, but….

"No, I'm not!" Sora hurriedly denied both of his guardian's question and his imagination to go further. "Just shut up and watch the play, will you?"

"Hey, no need to be mad," Zack teased the prince. "I just−"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The painful scream stopped every activities immediately; even the actors on the stage. No one knew what was happened that time; every pairs of eyes looking everywhere to seek the source of that scream, and drew other screams when they found the source.

"THE HEARTLESS!"

It was the cue to everyone to start screaming and running for their lifes. The bazaar was ruined completely; panic people were running away in disarray lines, kiosks and goods were scattered on the ground after being hit by people, everything went chaotic.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, getting down from Zack's back, mentally cursing the jet black creatures running around toward people near them with bizzare motion like drunken men. He quickly readied himself, and in a second a blade with key-shape was appeared on his right hand. It was silver, with golden handle, sparkling with divine and pure light around it. A Keyblade. "They ruin my enjoyment in watching the play!"

"They are getting more and more," Zack sighed as he drew his own precious sword, Buster Sword, from his back, as well as Cloud who steadied himself with a huge metal sword on his hands. "Better protect the civilians at once!"

* * *

"What is that old man thinking?"

Riku grumbled angrily seeing the madness in front of him. Naminé eyed the scene with furrowed eyes. She didn't like this chaotic scene; despite her true job. It made her head aching. Axel and Demyx, who was sitting on the chairs besides the stage before, approached the two calmly.

"Doing this in the middle of our performance…," Riku crossed his hands in angry manner. "Does he know how hard our practice was?"

"No, he won't know, since he doesn't care anyway," Axel answered for Riku. "And he did this on purpose, so we won't be suspected. Besides, it will draw attention away from _them_…." He turned to Naminé as Riku snorted. "…I think we need to go away. Don't want to get any suspicion why we don't get attacked by those cute creatures, do we?"

"Whatever," Riku shrugged, but his eyes widened when he saw distinct movements on the stony ground among the unruly mob. Swift and strong movements, slashing every approaching Heartless with such chaste light… and Riku narrowed his aquamarine eyes once again when he saw the owner of such movements; spiky dark brown hair, cerulean eyes, light tanned skin…. _So it is him. Make sense._ A smirk adorned his pale face. "Let's hope Vexen could finish his mission before our prince slayed all the Heartless."

"That's the true prince?" Demyx strained his head so he could see Sora's face better. "Wow, he is just a… kid!"

"He looks a lot like Roxas," Axel commented, his sharp eyes caught many similarities on the Prince's feature and his new comrade. Demyx grinned at him.

"C'mon, he is always in your head!" he teased as he elbowed the taller man on the rib. "You love Roxas that much?"

"Demyx, keep your mouth!" Axel growled. He glanced at the petite blonde girl, and went a bit panicky when he saw the hurt on those pale blue eyes. "What's wrong with you, keep forcing me with Roxas?"

"Nothing~" Demyx said with sing-song voice. He quickly ran into backstage before Axel could hit him. "Let's run, run away~!"

But….

"Roxas!"

* * *

"What happens here?"

Roxas looked around him, surprised. Well, he knew about Heartless; Ansem often forced him to read all about that black thingy, and Ansem had the most complete collection about the creatures. Roxas knew his teacher just wanted him to be safe and know how to handle them, but sometimes it just too… overwhelming, remembering those black body structures, outside and inside. And the reason why Ansem forced it to him… it was pitiful.

"Roxas, we have to go away from here!" Zexion grabbed Roxas' arm. "We have to go to the caravan quickly!"

"But−" Roxas saw through Zexion's shoulder and paled. A brunette boy fought Heartless with a Keyblade was there, not too far away from them. Zexion followed Roxas' gaze, finding what made the blond boy froze, and caught himself froze as well.

'_The Prince?' _Zexion thought. '_Why is he here? Isn't the royalty dislike to be here, the proletarians area?'_

"Le-let's go, Zexion…," Roxas pulled Zexion's shirt; a hint of fear in his voice. "W-we have to hide…."

'_He must be afraid by these Heartless,_' Zexion thought as he nodded and dragged Roxas toward the tents behind the stage. He glanced toward Roxas as they walked through the frenzy people, and found the boy cowering inside his black hoody coat. Zexion snorted. '_Typical. What does Xemnas see in this kid?_'

"Zexion!"

His grip on that smaller hand was loose, and a second later the blond boy in his grasp was dragged away by a Heartless. Zexion was surprised; his visible eye widened and he tried to catch that protruding hands, but much to his avail. More Heartless hindered Zexion from helping the smaller boy, surrounded him until Roxas couldn't be seen anymore.

"Roxas!"

Zexion couldn't do anything as he watched Heartless swarmed the poor blond with horror. Even the Heartless wouldn't attack him, but he couldn't control them and make them release Roxas.

"Oh my…."

"Zexion! What happened?"

"Axel!" Zexion turned to his side and found his redheaded comrade stood beside him. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you shouted Roxas' name," Axel answered with frown on his face. "What happened?"

"Ro… Roxas… he…," Zexion pointed at the mob of Heartless in front of them with trembling finger. Axel widened his green eyes.

"No…," he whispered, not believing his eyes. "He can't be…."

"Too late…," Zexion said. He shook his head and drooped his head sadly.

"No!" Axel spreaded his arms and suddenly the temperature around him increased aloft. "I won't let him die!"

"No, Axel! You can't summon your weapon here!" Zexion tried to calm Axel by holding his hand, but he immediately pulled his hand back when Axel's skin burnt his fingers. "Axel!"

"ROXAS!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Finally, the long awaited chapter 3!

God, finally I finished this chapter! Sorry for the long, long update! I kinda got some writerblock… right on the drama part. Ridiculous isn't it? 8p

Oh well. I just realized that my story is too slow in developing the plot… I tried to be realistic, but actually it just make the story so… boring. So maybe I'll remove some unimportant details and go with the story more. And about the very undescriptive drama… I think I might bore you to death if I give the full description about the drama, so I just give the important points here and there (Roxas' exactness, Sora saw Riku, Cloud saw… do you know who? X3, etc), and actually a plot started to form~ XD I promise the next chapter won't be so boring… well this is just a starter, afterall. I myself not so fond with this chapter…. Oh well. I'll try to develop!

Oh, right. The drama is about Cinderella. Surprising, isn't it? 8p Kingdom Hearts is Disney's, it won't be hurt to add a little bit Disney touch, right? Xp

Aaaanndd! I thank **Zeni S. Master **for the adorable fanart~~! XD XD XD  
See it! The link is in my profile! This is a command!

And, as promised, the little gratitudes for three people whose reviews are making me wanted to cry and laugh at the same time:

**IHeartGirlyGuys** :http: /xtwoheartsx. deviantart. com/#/ d2tvfe2  
** LifesLover : **http: /xtwoheartsx. deviantart. com/#/ d2tvfsl  
**Dance Of Flame** : http: /xtwoheartsx. deviantart. com/#/ d2tvg38  
(please remove the space and you got it!)

Thanks for the reviews for you all, my readers! I really, really love you~  
Stay tuned for the next update! Maybe I'm slow in updating, but I will never abandon my story!  
\ (^o^) /

Reviews:

**Dance Of Flame** : *blushing* Thank you~! I still don't understand how to send this to you…? I tried to connect to you but I can't…. but thanks for the points! I'll keep in mind! XD  
Wow, you play a drama too? What drama? How is the result? *curious*  
About the pairings, you can see it above! ^^  
And don't forget to check the little gift I gave you! 8D Hope you like it!  
Thanks for the review and keep reading (and review)!

**HeartlessNobodyNamine** : Creepy…? ^^; It's great if you like it, though! ~^^~  
Thanks! Please keep reading and review! 8DD

**Zeni S. Master** : After 16 years without some fun, it would be great to give Roxas some, right~?  
Well, Sora had his own reason why he did that… really. You won't hate him if you know why! 8D *trying to defend Sora 8p*  
Wow! Second person that gave Roxas a congratulation!  
Roxas : Thank you! *happy-sad smile with blush*  
Thanks! I really tried hard to continue this story (really, I get difficulties in language…), and your review (AND FANART) really boosted my energy! Thank you very much!  
Just for information, right now your one-shot has reached 16 pages Microsoft Word! Still in progress, though.  
Keep reading and review! ^^


	4. The Awakened Destiny

I forgot to insert this pairing!

RikuXion (one-sided Xion)

Enjoy the story~!

EDIT: Beta-ed by Dance of Flame! XD XD XD

**Story 4 ~ The Awakened Destiny**

The truth was always painful for Roxas; nearly all the time. It was hurt, really hurt. From the first time he learnt about the truth of life, it was already painful and sad. Maybe it was the most hurtful for him. The first time he snapped from a beautiful dream called childhood….

He and Sora were always happy together that time; playing everyday and their parents were very kind toward them. He laughed with Sora, and Sora could laugh from his heart too, not a fake one like now. Everything was perfect, until they were both five years old.

Roxas still believed it was his fault being a naughty boy and not sleep until late night so it was happened. Hearing Sora's rhythmical breath, the younger twin sneaked out from the comfy bed to the cold and dim corridor. With a giggle and fastening heartbeat from excitement, the almost five years old boy walked through the cozy corridor. Rebelling from his parents' rule and without anyone around him, Roxas was ready for his first big adventure. Though, he didn't expect at all what he would find next.

After walking for a while, Roxas arrived at a spacious corridor. He remembered vaguely his father often brought him there to his private study; where usually the King worked. And right now, the huge, full ov ornamental carvings door was opened a little bit, revealing yellow light from inside. Curious, Roxas walked silently toward the door and peeked into the room.

"It's almost the time," the King said seriously. The Queen gasped and looked at her husband. "We have to get rid with one of them."

Roxas furrowed his little eyebrows, confused. What were his parents talking about?

"But…," the Queen shook her head. "That will be unfair for them!"

"There's no other way!" the King snapped. "From the first, having twins as children is a big, really big mistake!"

Now Roxas understood that his parents were talking about him and Sora. But… get rid? Did that mean… he would be separated from Sora?

"If one of them were ruling the kingdom while the other weren't, this would initiate a rebellion!" the Highest Ruler said frustratedly. "That's why we have to quickly choose one of them, and erase the other's existence immediately!"

Erasing existence…. Roxas didn't know what that meant, but… he was shaking with fear right now. Whatever it meant, the blond boy was sure his father didn't mean it good.

"But… how do we choose one of them?" his mother's voice was weak, full of sadness but couldn't do anything besides surrender. The King stared at his wife with narrowed eyes; so cold and stiff. Roxas never saw him like that.

"Just like the old tradition," he answered firmly. "As the royal ancestry, all of the males in this family must inherit our kingdom's symbol of almighty; Keyblade, the greatest weapon in the world. Tomorrow is their fifth birthday; the day when the Keyblade will choose them as its master. We will see who will get the Keyblade; and if both of them get it…."

The Queen gasped. "No, you can't…."

"Yes, I can for our Kingdom's sake," the King snapped. "I'll make them fight each other, and before we get the winner, they will be forced to fight as long as it needs. Even if one of them die…. We only need one king, afterall."

Roxas stepped back, not believing his ears. He shook his head; terribly horrified. With tears running down his chubby cheeks, Roxas turned and ran away, as far as possible from that room. He didn't care anymore whether someone caught or heard him; his mind was screaming with so much agony.

'_He didn't love us!_' Roxas cried mentally while on the outside just a few choked sobs escaped from his throat. He quickly ran into his and Sora's room, closing it harshly. Fortunately his twin didn't wake from his deep slumber. Roxas fell onto the carpeted floor, crying and sobbing. '_He didn't care which one of us…. He wants one of us to die!_'

Roxas continued crying through the night, until in the morning a maid found him fell asleep on the floor, cheeks stained with dried tears. After that, Roxas was very quiet; Sora didn't like this at all. And the feelings was growing when their father called them and Roxas was cowering in fear. He didn't know what was happening and what would happen, but he stayed beside Roxas' side. Not for long, though. Not until the ceremony was begun….

It was painful. Both of them felt it; after they touched the empty throne – cold, white marble with pointed cross-like back-rest – and the sudden pain in their chest, like someone grasping and ripping their hearts out from their chests, making both of them fell on the white floor, screaming until they ran out of their voice. The extreme vertigo on their heads, painful heart beatings, itchy hands and legs that drove them crazy and wanted to rip them from their body; everything still fresh in Roxas' memory. He was sure Sora remembered it perfectly well too. But, there was something Roxas remembered the most from all of it.

Between the craziness inside his body, Roxas could lift his head, and widened his eyes when he saw something on the throne; something that didn't exist before….

A boy, maybe around 15-16 years old, with spiky blond hair – the same like Roxas' hair, if he thought about it again – and pale skin, was sitting there, eyes were shut tightly. His body bent to the front – tiring position, if Roxas could say. He was in deep slumber; or it seemed was. But, a second later, that eyes fluttered open, revealing blank cerulean eyes that stared right into Roxas' own. After that, everything went fast. Roxas screamed again – as ridiculous it sounded, but Roxas swore the boy was went into him through his eyes with painful process – and second later he realized there was a big key-shaped blade in his tiny hands. It was too heavy and big for him; he couldn't even lift it. But, a loud chinking sound beside him made him turned and found something terrifying. An exact same blade was in Sora's hands too. Suddenly his father's words were echoed in his ears.

"_I'll make them fight each other, and before we get the winner, they will be forced to fight as long as it needs. Even if one of them die…. We only need one king, afterall."_

Life instinct kicked Roxas to lift the blade with all power he had – no, neither he nor Sora had learnt about fighting, it's pure from instinct – and aimed it at his own twin. With throaty scream, the five years old blond swung the blade as fast and strong as he could, right toward his brother's chest.

Red. Everything was red after that. His twin's open chest – Roxas almost sure he could see the beating heart inside it and nearly make him puke; his chafed small hands, his broken arms from lifting too heavy thing, and his pale face along with his Keyblade from Sora's blood. The Keyblade fell from his hands, colliding with the marble floor and creating loud noise. Sora's eyes were blank – as blank as that blond boy's eyes – while pool of blood spreaded around him, with a Keyblade still in his loose grasp. With final silent scream, Roxas fell unconscious and his Keyblade was vanished.

It took a month for Sora to heal his wound, but it took almost a year for Roxas to heal his psychological wound. The scar was still visible on Sora's middle chest until now. Roxas didn't stop apologizing to him, even when Sora was asleep and couldn't hear him for a few first months. Sora forgave him with full sincerity – he didn't too understand what happened, anyway – but Roxas could never forgive himself. He felt so egoistic and dirty; willing to kill his own twin brother just so he could live…. So foul.

Since then, Roxas could never summon his Keyblade anymore, and this settled Sora as the next king as well as started Roxas' own smothering hell. The King was really erasing his existence; but not in killing way. He imprisoned Roxas in his own room, never let the young prince out and just a few people knew and could see him. Roxas was still given the treatment as a prince though, just the whole prison thing that differed him from Sora. No one knew him anymore; the nobles and civilians knew there was only one prince in Twilight Kingdom, Sora. So, he didn't exist in the world; a prince from Twilight Kingdom named Roxas was never existed.

And that's why Ansem forced all those knowledges about the Heartless to him. Ansem did care about him; that way Roxas could protect himself from the Heartless without the Keyblade, since it was the only weapon could work on Heartless. But that was so… pathetic.

Roxas didn't know why he suddenly reminded by all of this, though. All he knew was when he and Zexion were running away from the Heartless, the creatures jumped and surrounded him, and everything went black.

His heart; it was hurt. He could feel darkness seeped into it; trying to take out his heart, but somehow Roxas could keep his heart but the darkest memory in his deepest heart was thrown out right in front of his eyes. As if the darkness wanted to consume him by reminding him his biggest, darkest fault. But no, he didn't want to succumb to this! He just went out from his prison; he just met new people and saw the small part of the world. He wanted to see more people and world. Most of all, he wanted to see Axel, once again, just to compliment his beautiful flute playing….

_Do you want to survive?_

Roxas startled when he heard that voice. A familiar voice…. His own voice! But somehow, he knew the voice wasn't his.

"Yes…," he whispered. It was difficult to talk. The massive darkness prevent him to move his mouth too much. "I want… to see everyone… I want to see more places…."

_But why do you want to see them? You just met them. Maybe they don't care about you at all._

"I know…," he said weakly. "But…."

"_My feelings told me that we will be best bud, Roxas."_

A tear slid down his cheek. "But still… they are my first friends… even they don't care about me… but I still want to be with them…."

_I see. You're always lonely. Friends are the most valuable thing for you, right?_

The voice paused for a while.

_I can give you a way to go out from this darkness, but… you have to fight your own darkness first. You have to face your biggest fear; the Keyblade._

Roxas trembled. No… Keyblade only made him remembered his wicked feelings and how he made his own brother almost die…. He was afraid he would hurt other people with his Keyblade….

_Of course not if you use it wisely. Besides, the only way to get you out from this darkness is the Keyblade._

Roxas didn't want it, but he nodded in the end. No, he would _and _could control his power this time. He had to. He would use the Keyblade for his friends' sake only; protecting his important people….

_So, are you ready now? How about we make a promise?_

"A promise?" Roxas asked, hesitant. "What promise?"

_Yes, a promise. An oath. Well, two, exactly._

"What are they?" the blond prince asked again. Suddenly, a Keyblade appeared in front of him, but this time the Keyblade was black with azure stone on its handle, not like the first Keyblade he held with gold and silver metal – like Sora's Keyblade.

_This is Oblivion. This is the symbol for the promise you will forget all of your mistakes in your past so you can use this Keyblade without guilty for protecting others._

Another Keyblade – this time it was white; with wing-shaped handle and mixed color of blue, green, and yellow on its star-shaped tip – was appeared once again next to the first one. Roxas stared at both of them, amazed.

_And this is Oathkeeper, as a symbol for reminding you of your promise that you will step forward as a new you without any hesitation. Just follow your heart, whatever destiny has planned for you, you have to be strong and face it bravely._

"Thank you…," Roxas whispered, too amazed to say anything else. He reached the two Keyblades, feeling the metals cold but also warm in his grasp. Suddenly, a great power engulfed his body, spreading to all part of his body.

_Be careful, Roxas…. What you see isn't always what it seems…._

"Eh? What do you mean?" Roxas asked, confused.

_We hope that our sorrow would be ceased as we chose according to our hearts, but along with happiness, there must be sadness as well. Sometimes the sadness is too overwhelming; that's the moment our hearts are being tested. If it's strong enough, the happiness will be awaiting for us. But if it's not strong enough, then the darkness will possess our hearts. Always hold your decision strongly, always trust your heart, so the destiny won't crush you._

"Wha−?" Roxas wanted to ask again, but the Keyblades in his hands were shining brightly, almost blinding his eyes if he didn't close his eyes immediately. "Wait! Who are you?"

_I'm you… in the past._

"ROXAS!"

Going completely panic, Axel didn't care anymore if people knew his true identity and more than ready to summon his weapons. This was beyond his logical thinking, since he just met Roxas, but in this state nothing was logical. However, before Axel could summon his weapon, the mob of Heartless in front of him were turned into dust by great light that come from the middle of the mob. Axel stopped his action as he and Zexion watched the scene in front of them with wide, surprised eyes. It couldn't be….

But it was true. A boy with spiky blonde hair and sky-blue eyes with white clothes that covered by black coat before, two shining blades in his hands, white and black. The white one with wing-shaped handle and star-like tip, the black one with bat wing as handle and azure stone on the top of the handle. His face was colored by mixed expression; confused, scared, pained, but most of all, sad; before went completely blank as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Roxas!" Axel hurriedly ran toward Roxas, catching the boy so he didn't collide with the stony ground, while Zexion stared at the Keyblades in Roxas' hands with wide eyes.

"K-Keyblade…?" the slate haired male stuttered as he kneeled beside Axel with Roxas in his arms. His eyes glided through the blade, still wide in surprise. "And… two of them…?" Zexion shook his head. "It's… it's impossible…! The only one who can wield the greatest weapon is just the King and the Prince…!"

"He is special," Axel whispered, but his eyes didn't talk about the Keyblade as it glued onto the serene expression on Roxas' face. The Keyblades suddenly disappeared from the owner's hands with sparkling light.

"Shall we tell Xemnas about this?" Zexion turned to Axel after composed himself from his shock.

"Not now…," Axel answered, still not looking at his slate haired comrade. "We will think about this further later." He lifted his head, finally seeing Zexion's eyes. "Right now, we have to go back to the tents. He still doesn't have the charm; the Heartless will attack him again in matter of minutes. Besides, with him owning the Keyblade… the Heartless will aim for him more."

Zexion nodded, and both of them stood up, Roxas still in Axel's arms. Without the black coat, Axel could see how petite the blond was now – no wonder he was so light. They quickly ran toward where their tents located, and went into one of the tent.

The tent was small and plain; just three small beds under a huge pale brown canvas material that shaped like a cone, with the hall's stony ground as the floor. Axel walked toward one of the bed and carefully placed the body in his arms there.

"What now…?" Zexion asked softly while the redhead sat on the bed's side.

"Waiting for him to awake," Axel answered under his breath. Once again his eyes fixed onto the sleeping figure; taking in everything he could see from Roxas as much as possible while he could. He wanted to stroke that smooth cheeks, but with Zexion here with him, he couldn't do anymore than staring.

"Why don't we tell Xemnas about this?" Zexion asked again, still not believing what he just saw. "He will find out eventually, and when he know about this later… he will not let us off the hook for not telling him immediately!"A chill ran down his spine when he thought what Xemnas would do if he found out about this….

"That's why we have to wait for him to wake first so we can decide whether we tell Xemnas or not," Axel shrugged. He didn't know Zexion's fear so he was casual about this. He knew Xemnas would punish him cruelly, but he could stand for it since he had already been through many of those before. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait for long since the blond boy started to flutter his eyes open slowly.

"Wha… what was happened…?" was Roxas' first question when his eyes were opened completely, but his vision was still blurry. He rubbed his eyes to clear his eyes, and widened when he saw Axel. "Axel…!"

"Sleep tight, Sleeping Beauty?" the redhead teased despite the gnawing curiosity inside his chest along with huge relief to see the blond opened his eyes again. Roxas blushed to that question, earning a small laugh from the lanky man.

"Axel, stop fooling around," Zexion stared at Roxas intently as if he had third eye on his forehead. "Roxas, I want to ask you… a few things."

Roxas paled. So they saw…? "A… about what…?"

"About your past… and your weapon," Zexion said that slowly, inspecting the change in Roxas' face. But he found nothing else than expressionless face in front of him.

So, Roxas couldn't lie or play some role other than his own personality, but he could make his face as blank as a non-written paper; courtesy from his prince's training. Well, he couldn't do it as well as Sora who even could smile while crying in his heart, but at least he could keep a flat expression on his face to prevent others reading his mind. The weakness was, it's too flat so people would know Roxas hiding something….

"…I don't know what are you talking about," Roxas said flatly, emotionless. "I don't have any weapon… and nothing interesting with my past."

Zexion looked at Axel, but the redhead just shrugged, telling the rather short man not to push it since they didn't have any prove. It would be futile anyway seeing Roxas seemed not willing to say anything. Yet, at least. Axel silently made a promise to himself to find everything about Roxas later.

"Well, I−"

"Roxas!"

And that prevent Zexion from finishing his words. There were at least three more people trying to fit in the usually three people sized tent, making it over-crowded. Zexion was pushed onto the bed next to the one where Roxas and Axel sat on while Demyx, Naminé, and Xion broke into the tent.

"Roxas! I saw Axel brought you here! Are you okay?"

"What was happened to you?"

"Did the Heartless attack you?"

The young Prince was confused with the mixing questions, but fortunately Axel had answered it for him.

"Keep it down, would you?" Axel snapped at the three invaders. "Roxas was attacked by the Heartless and almost died, okay? So calm down and be civil!"

The three of them gasped, then contrary to Axel's command, they invaded Roxas' private bubble this time and started to inspecting the blond's body. They touched, pulled, and observed everything they could touched, pulled, and observed on the small teen's body without breaking the inappropriate line. Roxas himself was blushing heavily, being not used with this kind of attention. Really, he appreciated their concerns of him and happy about that, but this was too much. Especially when Naminé started to touch his face with those petite, smooth hands of hers….

"Uhh, I-I'm okay," Roxas stuttered nervously. He didn't recognize the tense stare from the redhead next to him. He pulled Naminé's hands from his face gently but didn't dare to reply the look from that pale blue eyes. "Really…."

"The Heartless really attacked you…?" Xion asked with small voice, laced with heavy guilty. Roxas looked at her, confused, and nodded. The raven haired girl looked as she wanted to cry now. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…."

"E-eh?" Roxas was dumbfounded by Xion's demeanor. "But that's not your fault…."

"Yes, it is!"

"Xion!"

All heads in the tent turned toward that new voice. The tent's entrance, which was on one side of the tent where there was a long cut so people could went in and out from there, was opened, revealing a silver haired teen with piercing aquamarine eyes.

"Ri-Riku…," Xion's face was now like a deer in spotlight.

"Aerith is looking for you," Riku said with firm tone. He was still in his prince costume, as well as Xion still in her dress. "You better meet her as soon as possible."

"…right," Xion turned to Roxas. "I'm sorry, Roxas…." And she quickly went out from the tent, hitting Riku's shoulder in the process. Riku filled Xion's place before as he stood next to Naminé.

"How is your condition?" the silverette asked with bare concern in his voice.

"I-I'm perfectly well," Roxas stuttered. Riku smiled a little.

"That's good. Everyone worried for you," he said casually then examined Roxas' face carefully. "But I think you should rest for now. Your face is pale."

"Eh? But…."

"Right, we are leaving early tomorrow morning since it seems this place is not safe anymore," Zexion added.

Roxas thought about Sora, worrying about him, but then the worry vanished when he remembered Sora wasn't a weakling. Besides, there were Zack and Cloud on his side, so it would be okay. Those two were the best in the Soldier force, so it was an understatement to say they were very strong.

"Don't worry too much," Naminé smiled gently as she touched Roxas' hands softly, unbeknown it released thousands butterflies inside the young prince's stomach. "Just rest, you need it."

"O-okay…," Roxas blushed as the blond girl smiled at him sweetly.

"So, let the sick one rests for now! Get out, get out!" Axel stood and shooed everyone inside the tent. They grunted but got out from the tent nonetheless. After Demyx got out with last shouting of good night wish for Roxas, Axel picked up a lantern that was hung near the entrance way, then gave a last glance to the nearly sleeping boy on the bed.

"Have a good rest… Roxas," Axel smiled, then he put out the lantern, hung it on the place where it was, and walked out the tent, giving time for Roxas to think over what happened that day again.

That day was… incredible. Finally Roxas could run away from his private prison, met many new people and befriended them, his experience in the Dark Realm, got back his ability in summoning Keyblade, and got so many people worrying about him. Well, he didn't want anyone to worry, but… it's nice to be worried. He was never worried by anyone but Sora….

'_Sora… what are you doing now?_' he asked his twin inside his mind. '_Are you doing well right now? Do you miss me? Ah, but he has many people care about him, so he must be okay. Well… good night, Sora…._'

With that, Roxas fell in deep slumber, feeling very tired because he had never through so many things in one day before. Besides, the pillow below his head had nice smell… mixing of cinnamon, musk, and… ashes? Whatever it was, it gave so much comforting feeling to Roxas, lulling him into a peace, dreamless sleep….

"Sora, behind you!"

With swift movement, Sora turned around as he swung his Keyblade powerfully, successfully dividing a Heartless into two parts before turning into dust. Another Heartless quickly ran toward him, and at the same time another one jumping at him from his behind. But, before the two Heartless could touch the Prince's hair, both of them were slashed by a very huge sword and a rather big sword with incredible speed.

"Zack! Cloud!" Sora lowered his Keyblade, and after checking that there was no more Heartless, the key-shaped weapon was vanished. The two guardians approached their prince quickly.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Cloud asked first, worry plastered on his face. Zack reached Sora's hand, checking it intently, and after found nothing there, he reached for another one. Sora started flustering when Zack opened his robe – thankfully, Sora still wore a clothes inside the robe – and touched his upper body. And the brunette boy quickly stopped Zack's hands from getting to his lower body. Well, that was not so appropriate… besides, Cloud's stare… it was scary.

"Z-Zack! I'm okay, so…," Sora pushed away the wandering hands from his body as far as possible. "Uh, you don't need to… check me. Really."

"Okay," Zack raised an eyebrow skeptically. "If you say so."

"More important, is there any Heartless left?" Sora looked at his surroundings. Nothing but the messy remains of the bazaar was there. No people in sight; they must be have ran away, hiding. Good, so no one would be hurt. Cloud shook his head.

"I think there's no more of it," Cloud answered. "They must be attacking us if they were still here."

"You're right−"

"Roxas!"

Sora's mind immediately froze when he heard that awfully familiar name. He quickly turned his head, and suddenly he felt so cold. There, a teenager with spiky blond hair and sky-blue eyes – why were it so sad…? – was standing, but second later he fell limply into a redhead's arms – who was he?

It was Roxas…! His only brother; the only one he really cared about in this world! Of course Sora was happy to find his brother this fast, but… there's something wrong. One, his father's order. If he found Roxas, and he didn't want to go back to the castle, he had to kill Roxas. Obviously, Roxas wouldn't want to go back – besides it meant he was back to his prison once more, the King would give him some harsh punishment and more strict protection around him. And, the more notable thing, Roxas was holding Keyblade. Not one, but two of them. And it couldn't be a mistake; Sora could feel a connection with the Keyblade, just like when his father used the Keyblade.

"Is that… Roxas?" Zack exclaimed under his breath, narrowing his eyes when the unconscious boy was brought by two strangers toward behind the stage, into one of the tents there. "Sora, we have to get him back!"

"W-wait," Sora stopped his guardian with shaky voice. His eyes were wide; full of fear and disbelief. "No, don't…. Just… just wait…."

"…Sora?" Cloud eyeing his Prince carefully, trying to find out what's wrong with him. Sora shook his head, his spiky hair bobbing wildly.

"I-I think we have to…," Sora paused, searching for the right words. He was full of uncertainty right now; he couldn't think right. "…give Roxas time. He-this is the only time Roxas can… freely go out, see the outside world…."

"But," Zack frowned. What's going on in Sora's mind now? He was stuttering a lot, his voice was shaky and kinda bizzare, and his expression…. Well, Zack rarely saw Sora's expression aside of happy, so this scared face was a bit… surprising. "He can be brought by bad people! We don't know what is their intention, brought Roxas away like that!"

"We will watch them," Sora stated, now much more stable. It seemed he had composed himself now. "Who exactly they are… why Roxas is there… and if they try to hurt Roxas just a little bit, we will eliminate them at once. So right now, we will follow them wherever they go, and we will get Roxas back when the time is right. But, don't let them see us."

"Understood," Zack and Cloud bowed with honor and obedience to their Prince. Looked like this would be a long and hard journey; but they wouldn't deny their Prince's command, whatever it was.

'_So, Roxas,_' Sora looked at the tents. '_I'll buy some time so we will get more time for our freedom…. But eventually, we have to go back from our 'vacation', to our real life. I know it, Roxas… with your two Keyblades, Father will exchange our places; you, with your greater power, as the next King, and me,_' Sora smiled bitterly,'_finally I'll be in your place; prisoned with erased existence._'

"What did you think, Xion? Saying something like that to Roxas…. Do you want him to find out?"

Xion looked down with furrow on her face. She stood on the middle of the costume tent between the piles of clothes with a fuming silverette walking back and forth in front of her. That piercing aquamarine eyes were glued onto her all the time, making the petite girl grew nervous and scared. Well, a mad Riku never meant good….

"Apologizing over something you don't relate with…," Riku stopped right in front of the smaller girl. "That's only making him suspicious! Can't you think of something so simple like that? Are you that idiot?"

"But that's indeed my fault!" Xion retorted. Her eyes were glassy but her cheeks were red from humiliation. "If I hadn't forgotten to give him the charm… he wouldn't be attacked by the Heartless!"

"Roxas doesn't know all of those!" Riku snapped, angry since Xion talked him back. "He doesn't know, therefore you don't have to apologize! And why do you care? So what if Heartless killed him?"

"He is our new comrade!" Xion shouted with raspy voice, trying hard to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "We have to protect him at least!"

"He is NOT our new comrade," the silverette said firmly with some pressure on the word 'not'. His eyes narrowed, aquamarine cut sharply through glassy azure. "He doesn't prove his usefulness yet. As long as he doesn't give something to make him important for us, we don't have any obligation to protect him. Got it?"

"…yes," Xion answered weakly, knowing it's futile to be against Riku anymore. Riku, with exceptionally short while, changed his expression into gentle and content one. Xion blushed to see that. Well, she liked this Riku more, anyway….

"Good," Riku reached Xion's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Xion's blush deepened. "That's my Xion."

Axel looked at his surroundings, where people, who decided it was safe enough to go out, tidied up the remains of the bazaar. It was a rather big chaos; such a happy event turned drastically to a chaotic event in matter of seconds. Axel grimaced. Well, this was their fault… oh well. If they wanted to get what they wish for, then it had to be done. Even it always hurt a bit to see people took what left from their belongings with helpless manner.

"It's sad, isn't it…?" Axel turned to that soft voice. A blond girl beside her was looking at what he saw just now. "To see them so desperate…."

"This is nothing," the redhead shook his head. "Compared to what we will do later."

"To make a new life," Naminé looked at the tall man on her side. "We have to destroy the old one."

"You're right," Axel nodded slowly. Strong determination gleamed in his emerald eyes. "We're doing this for the sake of a better life. We have sacrificed so much in our life; we have given our soul, even. Nothing could stop us."

"True," Naminé put her head on Axel's arm, enjoying the warmth from the other body. Axel was always warm; maybe because of his ability…. "But sometimes… I'm so disgusted with myself to live this way…."

"No, Naminé," Axel lifted his arm and circled it around Naminé's shoulders, hugging her gently. "Be patient, and everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I always trust you," the petite blond smiled serenely, feeling safe in the redhead's arm. "Everything will definitely be okay."

"The power has awakened."

Saïx lifted his head from the spreaded paper on the table in front of him. The paper was very large; it consumed almost all of the big round table in the gathering tent. On the dun colored paper, there was a detailed painting of Twilight Kingdom's map. A small red circle was placed on a few places there, and Saïx just proceeded a new red circle on a place with the name of 'Destiny Capital'.

"Sir?" he asked, asking for further explanation from the silver haired man standing across from him on the other side of the table. The pair of orange eyes stared into his yellow ones.

"The Prince's power has once again awakened," Xemnas said with heavy voice.

"Prince Sora?" Saïx asked with a bit confused tone in his voice. "Doesn't his power never asleep?"

"Not Prince Sora's," Xemnas answered. "But the other Prince."

"There is other Prince?" the bluenette asked, now completely confused. Xemnas often hid something from him – or, not giving him everything he knew more exactly – and it seemed this is one of many things Xemnas kept from him.

"Yes," Xemnas nodded. His eyes were not on his assistant, though. He counted the red circles on the map. "How many place we have to go to in this kingdom now?"

"There are five places left," Saïx answered although he wanted to ask more about this other Prince. "After we got there, we can start moving."

"Good," Xemnas nodded again. He lifted his head, and gave the bluenette full attention. "You want to know more about his Prince, don't you?"

"Honestly, yes," Saïx said politely, hoping Xemnas would reveal this new information to him. Getting information about Prince Sora alone was something difficult and not everyday thing. Just the important nobles could see him, and more important ones could knew about him further. The King was really good in hiding things, so it was not impossible there was another prince inside the castle.

"This Prince…," Xemnas said slowly. "Is Prince Sora's sibling."

"Prince Sora has a sibling?" Saïx was beyond surprised, but he could compose himself so he didn't show it too much.

"Yes. A twin, for more precisely," the tanned man said. "But apparently the King is afraid this twin will start a rebellion when Prince Sora ruling the world, so he erased this Prince's existence. No one knows about him except a very few people."

"This is…," Saïx searched for the right word. "…surprising."

"Indeed," Xemnas nodded. "And why do the King choose Prince Sora instead the other Prince? It's because of the Keyblade."

"Prince Sora can wield the greatest weapon," Saïx mused. "So the other Prince can't?"

"He couldn't," a devilish smirk. "But now that his power has awakened, he can. And actually his power is greater than Prince Sora's."

"That's beyond great, then," Saïx kept these important news deeply in his mind. "So, the King will change his heir?"

"Of course not because he doesn't know this yet," Xemnas' smirk widened, as if he was content. "And the young Prince is running away from the castle."

"He is?" the scarred man frowned.

"So he is now wandering around without the King's protection in the middle of lower part of the city… we can get him and use his power freely."

"But how? We don't know about this Prince's being…."

"Saïx, why don't you ask me who is his name?"

"Huh…?" Saïx started to realize there's something peculiar here. Xemnas was laughing now; it was wicked and cruel.

"His name is Roxas."

**AUTHOR NOTES**

A (rather) fast update! An improvement! *proud of self*

Well, actually I'm really in great mood for this story; you know, this story turned out more serious and complicated than the first planned. At the first, I just want to make some journey with Roxas and Axel (or Naminé) in it, and with romantic scene here and there, but now I'm really pleased of how this turned out! Sometimes I just can't understand how my brain works…. Oh well.

So, Riku used Xion, that bastard. And the King was beyond bastard to his own sons. And apparently Xemnas knew everything… how? Well, you'll get it later, along with Riku's true identity, what happened with Axel and Naminé, what Xemnas and Saïx' plannings are, why Xion apologized to Roxas, who was talking to Roxas in his experience in the Dark Realm, and finally, our Princes' fate…. This is turning very interesting! *eager* Can someone guess what will happen? 8D

Oh, and I forgot to tell you something! The music Axel played in the drama's opening was Dearly Beloved 358/2 Days version, with only flute (and maybe the piano's part could be changed with guitar since Demyx took part in it too)!

And the throne Roxas and Sora touched was like the throne in the Round Room in Castle That Never Was with the endless white room. And I think you can guess who was sleeping there…. *hint for someone's not-so-soon appearance later*

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Reviews:**

**Zeni S. Master **: Thanks~! XD Giving you an excuse to stay home alone? How so?  
Keep reading and reviewing~!


	5. A Journey for the Prince

**Story 5 – A Journey for the Prince**

"Rooooxxaaasss~! Time to get up~!"

Roxas jerked off from his sleeping form when a loud banging noises were right next to his ears. Trying to calm his fast heartbeat, Roxas turned to his right with surprised expression and found a wide grin.

"Yu-Yuffie!" Roxas squeaked, then coughed to clear his dry throat. "What's that for?"

"We're moving soon!" the short-haired girl announced cheerfully as she swung around a rather big metal basin and a big wooden mixing spoon. So that's what she used to make such loud noises. Roxas was never woken rudely like that so he was really shocked now. "After breakfast, we'll move to the next town~!" Yuffie realized the blond boy didn't respond and waved her hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to, Roxas?"

"I told you don't wake him like that!" Axel entered the small tent with amused smirk. "Can't you use ordinary way to wake people? Demyx complained that his ears lost slightly its sensitivity because of this."

"Well, that's his fault that he's so difficult to wake!" Yuffie whined and pouted.

"You don't have to use the same technique to Roxas," Axel snorted. The slim girl was about to talk back when they heard small laugh. Roxas was laughing on his bed, with a pale hand covered his mouth. Both Axel and Yuffie raised their eyebrows, confused.

"What's so funny?" the only girl there asked, a bit peeved since she felt Roxas was laughing at her. The small blond controlled himself, then smiled at the other two.

"No, it's just… it's early in morning, but it's already so merry!" he said, happy. "Besides, your way to wake me… it's funny!"

Yuffie was beyond confused now, but Axel just stared at the smiling blond with awe. This boy practically screamed innocent in each thing his doing; Axel almost wanted to warn him that he had got into wrong people to run with, but… Axel didn't want Roxas to get into more wrong bunch. Well, at least here Axel could watch Roxas and protect him…. So the last night's incident wouldn't be repeated….

"Right," Axel said to himself loudly and quickly dove his hand into his trousers' pocket. He lifted a necklace – it was made from a strong, thin black string with a cross-shaped silver hung onto it – and gave it to Roxas. "This. Wear this."

"What…," Roxas accepted the plain necklace and eyed it curiously.

"Just wear it!" Yuffie encouraged. She took the same necklace from her sleeveless tight shirt, showing it to Roxas. "All of us wear this charm! With this, the Heartless can't attack us!"

"O-oh…," Roxas nodded, a bit hesitant. With all those studies with Ansem about Heartless, he never heard about any charm that could defend them from Heartless like this. But, with two pairs of eyes eyeing him, Roxas slipped the necklace around his neck.

"Good. Now, how's your feeling?" Axel asked.

"I'm totally fine!" Roxas answered happily. "I slept fine last night. The bed smelled so good I could sleep comfortably!"

Axel blushed a bit while Yuffie giggled. "That's Axel's bed, for your information~!" She nudged the lanky man's rib teasingly. "Axey, the new kid has taken a fancy to your scent already~!"

"Yuffie, shut up!" Axel shouted, trying to smack the naughty girl but the latter had already gone out from the tent while giggling like mad, but the blush on his face was deepened. Roxas blushed too even not as red as the redhead. "Uh, just… don't mind that little devil…. Let's go get breakfast."

"…yeah!" Roxas immediately got up and both of them went out from the tent together. Roxas inhaled the fresh morning air deeply before let it go with wide smile. The sky still bluish grey, and the sun still hid in the east. The cool wind blew Roxas' spiky hair, making it ruffled a bit. It was still quiet, but the hall was already half-empty from the kiosks. The bazaar had ended, and Roxas still hadn't enjoyed it yet. The blond boy slumped a bit.

"Don't worry, there are still many similar, if not bigger, events in other places," Axel tapped his shoulder, reminding Roxas about his presence. "That's why we have to be fast and go to other town if you want to get to another experience with such events!"

"How-how do you know I'm disappointed because of that?" Roxas looked at the taller man disbelivingly. Axel laughed.

"The way you gazed at the half-empty hall and then sulked like a little kid," he answered with amusement. Roxas blushed. "C'mon, Xaldin's heavenly food have called for us!" Suddenly, Roxas could smell delicious aroma from the dining tent. Axel laughed again when the smaller boy's stomach growled to the smell. "See?"

"Uh, o-okay…," Roxas answered, embarassed. He looked at his surroundings while they walked into the dining tent. "Where are the other tents, though?"

"We have tidied them while you're asleep before," the redhead answered. "That way we can immediately go to our next destination. Right now, I think Lexaeus, Demyx, and Luxord are taking care of my tent."

"Sorry…," Roxas said with blush on his cheeks. "I slowed down you guys…."

"That's okay, really!" Axel smacked the blond's back a bit hard. "Since you're the new fellow and whatnot!"

"Roxas! How are you?" Aerith immediately approached Roxas when they got into the dining tent. Almost all the caravan's members were here, eating and talking to each other. Roxas didn't find Xemnas or Saïx, though. He blushed when he saw Naminé waved at him and Axel from one of the table. "I heard you were attacked by the Heartless last night…."

"I'm okay, Aerith…," Roxas smiled assuringly to the brunette woman. "Besides, I got a great sleep last night!"

"That's good to hear!" Aerith beamed, and pulled Roxas to sit next to the blonde girl. "Now, you have to eat!" She walked away to get some food for Roxas.

"Good morning, Roxas," Naminé greeted the boy sweetly as Axel sat on her other side. "Have a good night sleep?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded, glad to see such pretty girl in the morning. "How about you?"

"Pleasant," the blonde girl smiled. "Has Axel given you the charm?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, he has."

"Good. Xion made it straightly after you're attacked by Heartless last night. She was really sorry to forget giving the charm to you."

'_Is that why she apologized to me last night?_' Roxas thought. '_But… how does she make such impressive charm? Does she have some special power? I never found something like that charm from Master Ansem's books, and his books are century aged…._'

"Roxas?" Naminé called said boy from his reverie.

"Uh, nothing," Roxas forced a strained smile. "Thanks for the charm! Where is she, though?"

"She is helping Xaldin taking care of the horses," Naminé replied. "We will go through long journey, the horses have to be prepared."

"I see…," Roxas nodded. Suddenly, a plate that (over) stuffed with food was placed in front of him. The blond boy gaped. "Wha…?"

"You have to eat much to gain more energy!" Aerith said from his other side. "Now, eat up all the food, or I won't let you go anywhere!"

"B-but, this is too much!" Roxas eyed the food mountain in front of him with disbelieve stare. How could he finish that much?

"C'mon, Lexaeus can finish more than this!" Aerith demanded the poor blond. "You're too skinny, Roxas, you have to gain more fat to your body!"

"Just follow her want, Roxas," Naminé whispered. "She is really fussy in health-related things; but that means she cares about you."

"O-okay…," Roxas still had his eyes glued onto the pile in front of him. But this was still too much!

"Well, I think I will go helping others while you eat all of this," Axel stood from his seat. He winked at Roxas. "Happy eating, Rox."

He laughed when he heard Roxas groaned as Naminé cheered him, then walked out from the dining tent. He looked around for a while, then decided to help Zexion stacked cooking utensils into one of the carriage.

"How is he?" was Zexion's immediate question when Axel was in speaking radius with him. Axel took a huge iron pot from the ground and handed it to the slate-haired man so he didn't have to get down from the carriage.

"Great," the redhead answered dryly. He put down a box contain of small cooking utensils on the carriage, and Zexion drew it deeper into the carriage.

"Nothing suspicious?" the shorter man asked curiously. Axel shrugged.

"If being too innocent can be count as that," he said as he handed a bigger and heavier box to the other man. "He acts like he never sees outside world, and stuttered like he never talks to other people." Axel stared at a large sack of potatoes, thinking. "…it's like he was trapped inside a room without other people and never got out before."

"But he said he is an orphan," Zexion said, taking over the sack and putting it inside the carriage. "Who would do that to him?"

"Who knows?" Axel leaned against the wooden material of the carriage. "He still doesn't trust us. Understandable, since we just met him yesterday. We can't push him too much now; we don't have that right."

"You're right," Zexion nodded as he jumped out from the carriage, landing right next to Axel. He looked up to the taller man – his height just on Axel's chin. "And how about Xemnas?"

"What about him?" Axel questioned back.

"How if Xemnas does not approve him to be one of us?" the slate haired man asked. "We can't let a Keyblade wielder like him strays alone."

"Well, I won't let it happen," Axel said, determinated. "It's too dangerous for an innocent boy like him. Besides, I think he will be the key for our freedom."

"True," Zexion nodded. "But… I think Xemnas felt something about him as well. He never let other people easily in our caravan like that. The risk that our true identity discovered is too high."

"No, I won't let Xemnas use him," the lanky man shook his head firmly. He looked at the shorter man's indigo eyes. "He is too special to be used by that man."

"What?" Zexion smirked, amused. "I feel a sudden attachment to our new comrade. Am I wrong?"

"I just don't want his innocence being corrupted," Axel scratched his head.

'_If only there were person thought the same about me few years ago…,_' Zexion thought bitterly. '_And if I had enough courage to hold the innocence _he_ once held…. Everything would not turn like this…._'

But Zexion still realized Axel never said 'no'.

"Sora! Sora, wake up!"

The young prince groaned as the warm blanket was taken away from his curled body. He tried to take back the warmth and reached the blanket, but the amused raven guardian held it far from him. Sora wasn't a morning person – no matter how many trainings he had been through – and it was rather entertaining to see the prince waving his hands weakly to reach the blanket with still closed eyes.

"Gimme a few minutes…," Sora mumbled lazily as a pillow still covering half of his face. The night before he complained endlessly about the pillow being reeked of musty stench, but now he prefer to hold the pillow closer to his face so the light from opened window didn't reach his eyes.

"C'mon, being out from the castle doesn't mean you can be sleep in, you lazy prince!" Zack laughed. He grabbed Sora's portruding hand and pulled it so the boy sat on the bed, earning a surprised squeak from said boy. "Cheer, my Prince!"

"Shut up, you fool!" Sora threw the musty pillow in his hand right at his guardian's face, and this time it's his time to laugh when Zack fell on his back from the surprise attack. "That's for waking me rudely!" He looked around. "Where's Cloud?"

"He got out early to watch the caravan," Zack threw the pillow – which smelled like Sora now, which was more pleasant than musty stench – toward his own already made up bed. Last night they searched for an inn to stay that night, and they found this small, simple inn but the nearest from the hall. Sora was complaining all the time about the small room, creaking wooden floor, uncomfortable bed, to the cold shower, but after Cloud told him about his experience sleeping in a jungle, Sora shut up. Afterall, all this time Sora always got number one service, so this extreme decrease in service made him whine a lot. "Please get ready, and we can get some breakfast for you downstairs."

"Okay…," Sora grumbled when he remembered the shower – no bath! Could you imagine that? was Sora's complain when he found out – had no warm water. Oh well, at least he still could take a shower….

After got ready, the prince and his guardian went out from their room on the second floor in the inn – where all rooms were – and got down to the first floor where the eating place was located. There are not many people there since it was still early, and just a few round wooden tables in that room that occupied. Sora and Zack sat on a table in the corner.

"So, we are going to follow the caravan after this?" the guardian spoke up after the waiter gave them their food. Sora bit a bread without any complaining – the prince never complained about food, anyway – then looked at the raven. "Even if they go out from Twilight Kingdom territory? When will we get Roxas back?"

"Well…," Sora hadn't thought about this. He just wanted to give some time for both of them, but he never thought when he would take Roxas back to the castle. It would be the day when his existence would be erased – the same like he died. So, thought about that would be the same as thinking about his death. "We'll see. But… if they are about to go out from our territory, that's the time we step in." Eventhough Sora was dying to see the outside from Twilight Kingdom.

"Okay," Zack nodded. "But it'll take long time, though. I heard the caravan go from one town to other, and Twilight Kingdom has hundreds towns."

"Well−"

Sora didn't continue his sentences when his cerulean eyes caught something on the front desk where they ordered food and checked in for a night. There, between a large wooden desk and a few empty glasses, the inn owner – a middle aged man with scary muscular body – and _him_ were talking in low voice. Yes, _him._ Sora couldn't be wrong to those silvery strands and aquamarine sharp eyes. He spent almost the entire time observing the silverette on the play yesterday.

"Isn't that the prince player yesterday?" Zack narrowed his eyes, following Sora's gaze. "If I'm not wrong, his name is Riku."

"How do you know?" Sora asked, surprised, but his eyes still fixed onto those moving pink lips. Oops, it seemed Sora had stared at a could-turn-into-dangerous-object-if-seen-too-long thing. Zack snickered.

"All females around us yesterday kept screaming Riku whenever he was on the stage," he explained. "So I think it's his name. Don't you realize it?" He smirked teasingly. "Oh, I know, you were too busy staring at him to realize your surroundings!"

Sora threw his bread toward the older man's chest with visible blush on his cheeks while Zack laughed hard. "I command you to shut up!" he demanded firmly, but his authrority was less controlling with heavy blush on his cheeks. He was about to avert his gaze from the silverette – Riku, Sora noted – when said teen took out an envelope from his cloak and gave it to the inn owner. Sora was really curious now; what's in that envelope?

After giving the envelope, Riku nodded to the older man, and went out from the inn straightly with fast movement. A moment later, from the same door where Riku went before, a familiar blond man entered the room. His turquoise-blue eyes recognized his prince and comrade immediately and he approached them.

"Hey, Cloud," Zack greeted. "What's the hurry?"

"They are leaving this city," Cloud informed without replying Zack's greet. "We're better hurry as well."

"Okay," Sora nodded. "I'm finished eating anyway."

Zack paid for their food and the stay, while Sora and Cloud waited outside, where a large caravan moving out from the city's gate. Cloud brought Sora to the inn's front, where three horses tied on a wooden pole. One of it was bright white, when the other two were jet black.

"Donald!" Sora exclaimed as he approached the white horse. Cloud still didn't understand why Sora gave such name to a horse, but oh well… his Prince's taste could never be explained anyway. "When did you get him?"

"This morning, as well as Fenrir and Fair," Cloud answered as he waved to his and Zack's horse. "I thought we will in a journey if we want to follow Roxas, so I got our horses since we won't manage to follow a caravan with feet."

"Great!" Sora hugged Donald happily and stroked its neck gently. Cloud smiled seeing him, but an event that morning was back into his mind.

When he was watching Kingdom Hearts caravan and its occupants from behind a wall, he felt someone watching him, and once again his eyes encountered a pair of stormy grey eyes not so far from him.

'_That was the guy from last night,_' Cloud thought. '_Why does he always stare at me like that? His eyes are so… intense, and cold. It's unnerving being stared by him. Who is he exactly?_'

"Cloud?" Zack's voice snapped him from his thought. He didn't realize that Zack had stood near him and Sora had already on Donald's back, ready to go anytime. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cloud shook his head, then walked to his own horse. "Let's go, so we won't be left too far behind."

Zack nodded, and he climbed Fair, his horse. Once all of them were ready, they went out from the city, ready for the new journey.

'_Let's enjoy this, Roxas…. Our first, and last journey together! Although I'm not on your side right now, but I always watch you now I know where are you. Let this be our best memory before we go to our prison!_''

"Xemnas doesn't test me first?"

Roxas looked at his side, where Xion and Naminé were sitting next to him on top of rather large wooden chests. There were many various size chests in this carriage and it was a bit stuffy, but at least he could sit comfortably on top of a chest. Besides, he was in this carriage with Naminé, so he couldn't complain.

"Uh, I think…," Naminé glanced at the girl next to her – who was silent all the time since their departure. "We have to go out from this town first. You know… it's the best to get away from lurking Heartless as fast as possible…."

They never knew Xemnas' true reason why he wanted to move that soon.

Roxas nodded, understanding, then he leaned onto carriage's shaking wall. The sound of horse's footpaces were heard, but not only from the front where the horses dragged this carriage, but also from behind. Apparently Kingdom Hearts Caravan was consisted of six large carriage, each of them was tracked by two horses and driven by one person while one person or a few people settled inside the carriage to prevent someone got into the carriage and stole something.

"At least you're still with us until next town!" Naminé smiled brightly. "Or maybe Xemnas has claimed you as one of us!"

"Uh… re-really?" Roxas asked, not believing while a blush crept on his face. Naminé was indeed very pretty…. Roxas was grateful it was a bit dark inside the carriage so the two other girls couldn't see his blushing face. "Where is our next destination?" he asked, changing the topic before his face went redder.

"Olympus Coliseum," Xion answered, finally speaking up. She still didn't reply the stares from her companions, though. "The city where all the heroes come to test their strength in the Coliseum."

"Coliseum?" Roxas asked, happy that Xion started speaking to him. Since last night, Xion hadn't talked to him again, and it makes him… sad. Xion was the first person he met, aside from Axel and Demyx. Xion nodded.

"Yes, it's the place where all heroes fight each other, to find who is the strongest," she explained. "The winner will get the fame and their name will be known through the world. Right now, the owner of the strongest hero title is Hercules."

"Wow…," Roxas nodded his head unconsciously, amazed. The strongest hero? He wondered what kind the person was to hold that title…. "He must be really strong…."

"Well, I think the true hero is not just about strength," Naminé shrugged. She smiled softly, her pale blue eyes stared to the wooden wall of the carriage dreamily. "The true hero must have a heart of golden and protect them who need help…."

Roxas quickly noted it inside his mind and swore he would never forget Naminé's criteria of a hero. Who knew, someday he could become that kind of hero and then Naminé will−

"Hey, continue your chit-chat outside, would you?" a head with spiky red hair poked from between a large, thick jute fabric that covered the inside of the carriage from outside. "We're getting a rest now."

"About time!" Naminé squealed happily. She got up while Axel opened the curtain widely, letting the sun rays seeped into the shady carriage. Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit. He didn't realize when the carriage had stopped moving. "I feel a bit sore sitting on top a shaking hard chests for hours!"

"I saw you having fun in there just now," Axel snorted as he helped the petite girl jumped down from the carriage. Roxas felt a bit tug in his chest when he saw Axel's hand wrapped around Naminé's small one, but he tried to ignore it. "We're waiting for you to get out, you know. You didn't even realize we had stopped moving."

"Uh, well," Naminé blushed, then stuck her tongue toward Axel playfully. "Mind your own business!" And then she ran toward where Aerith and Yuffie arranged cooking utensils near a carriage, where Demyx and Zexion got the ingredient from inside it.

"Girls," Axel shrugged as he helped Xion as well.

"Hey, I'm here!" Xion pouted. "Don't think you boys are better than us!"

"…girls," Axel repeated when the raven girl ran to same direction with Naminé, leaving him alone with a chuckling Roxas there. He stared at the blond boy for a moment, then he offered his hand. "C'mon."

Roxas, not knowing why he was blushing, accepted the hand and got down from the carriage. He looked up at his comrade.

"Is Olympus Coliseum still far away?" he asked.

"Uhmm… not really," Axel answered. "Give it two or three more hours and you get there. Not so far from Destiny Capital, apparently."

"Oh," Roxas nodded, then looked around him. They had stopped in the middle of wide grassy land, with a few trees and bushes here and there. The women (plus Xaldin) was cooking under a huge tree, while the carriages was set near them. The horses were eating the grass around them, with Luxord watching them and giving them drink. It was really sunny, and the wind blew softly, giving Roxas a new smell he never knew before; wild flower mixed with dry grass and sun scent – somehow it felt like the scent of freedom. He was so happy his heart could stopped from this. "Oh my…."

"The first time in a clear, spacious field?" Axel grinned. "Yeah, it gives you a feeling of… I don't know, freedom? Since nothing blocks your vision up, and it feels like… relieving." He glanced at the shorter boy next to him. "When you're usually inside a closed room or something like that."

Roxas stiffened. How did Axel know? No, it's impossible; Axel must be just saying. It's impossible that Axel was talking about him, wasn't it?

"It is sad to live like that…," Roxas said, trying hard to be normal. At least, he hoped Axel heard him normal. "Could not see such beautiful scene like this…."

'_He doesn't trust me yet,_' Axel sighed silently. '_Understandable, but… I hope he trust me soon. So I can protect him from Xemnas…._'

"Umm… Axel?" Roxas called, nervous tone in his voice. Axel looked at him. The boy blushed. "I… I just want to say… uh… your performance last night… it was really amazing…."

Jade eyes widened, then a blush crept onto those tatt00-ed cheeks. To hide his embarrassment, Axel scratched his back head harshly. "…thanks."

It was only a compliment. Many people complimented him for his playing – in acting or music playing – so why Roxas' compliment made him so… happy?

"Axel! Roxas!" Demyx waved from his place, right in front of where Xaldin was cooking something; making both males sighed in relief since it broke the awkward silence between them. "Come here! Zexion has eyeing the food all the time! You won't get anything if you don't hurry!"

"I'm not eyeing anything, Demyx," Zexion said calmly. It earned a pout from Demyx and a rather long speech about how Zexion was really lacking in humorous department and it affected said man's height, and a thick book placed rather hard on Demyx head later. Axel chuckled softly.

"Those two…," he shook his head, amused. "Always like that. Very close."

"Really?" Roxas turned toward the redhead, curious. He didn't see that, though. Well, he couldn't say he was good in reading people's behavior, since he almost never communicated with anyone aside from Sora and Ansem before.

Axel nodded. "I think they love each other." Roxas gasped.

"But… how can that be happened?" he asked, disebelief in his tone. "Both of them are male! Same genders can't love each other!" '_Or that's what I read from books._'

"Why not?" Axel snorted. Such old, narrow thinking. He hated it. "Everyone can love anybody. We love someone because of the person, not their gender. It's sad if we can't love the person we truly love just because they have the same gender like us, right?"

"I… I don't know…," Roxas drooped his head, sad. "…besides, I don't know what is love, actually…. I just read from the books that male and female will fall in love to each other, and spend all their time together until death do them apart…."

"You… never love someone?" Axel, somehow wasn't too surprised. He already guessed Roxas lived in some kind of closed chamber before, and it's normal that he never loved someone, or knew nothing about it. Nonetheless, this made him more interested toward the blond boy. "Well… it's hard to explain…. I just can say that when you love someone, you will make the person you love is more important than others, or even youself."

"Really…?" '_But I never claim myself as 'important'…. Everyone is more important than me…. That's what I think all this time, since Father erased my existence…._'

"You'll know someday," Axel smiled gently, those emerald eyes peered into Roxas' cerulean ones – hypnotizing Roxas with its intensity but also its tenderness…. Roxas almost said he could find love there. He didn't know; he just felt it. But it was impossible – why did Axel want to look at _him_ with love? Yes, Roxas must be wrong.

"Axel! Roxas! C'mon, come here!" Demyx voice broke the serenity between them, and after a reverberating smiles, they quickly got to where the other were. Realizing that he was amazed by Axel's eyes, Roxas blushed furiously but didn't say anything when Aerith asked him about it.

Roxas was still confused and didn't understand what he felt toward both Naminé and Axel….

"Olympus Coliseum?"

Sora and Cloud turned their heads hearing that reluctant groan. It was strange, to find the usually cheerful raven haired guardian being slumped on his jet black horse. The deep frown and upside-down smile on said man's face increased the other two's worry. Sora stopped his horse from walking and turned to Zack's side; commanding his horse to stay on their spot, right in front of a giant stony gate where many people went in and out of it, followed by Cloud.

The gate to the huge city of Olympus Coliseum; a well-known city near Destiny Capital in Twilight Kingdom; almost everyone knew about this city's tales, from the Coliseum where every heroes from around the world come and compete there to get the 'Strongest Hero' title, the greatest temples for worshipping the God, and even the heroism story from this city. It was said, once upon a time, Twilight Kingdom was attacked by some powerful insurgents and was almost destoyed and taken over, but with the heroes of Olympus Coliseum's bravery and power, they could take down all the enemies. Many strong people were born and trained here. The Soldiers in Destiny Capital were mostly come from this city as well. But, the city was famous for its mystical architectural design as well, since it was said that once God come to this city to give a bless for the heroes so they could fight for protecting said kingdom. Sora only heard it all these times, but now, when he saw two giant states of great heroes in their armors, he knew the stories were true.

"What's wrong, Zack?" the brunette prince asked his guardian, worried. Zack was rarely behaving like this. Usually, he was like this when these three things were happened: Cloud wasn't around him, no food for him, or when someone talk or ask him about his hometown. Which it meant…. Sora gasped in realization. "This is your hometown?"

Zack grumbled incoherently, but Cloud kindly translated it to the confused teen by nodding slowly. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Zack…," he said carefully. "I've never really known why you hate your hometown so much…. Well, hate to talk about it, at least."

"Well, Sora…," Zack sighed as he scratched his back head. "It's just…. How I say it…."

"You don't have to tell me if you can't," Sora shrugged. "But I'll be waiting for your story, so you can tell me whenever you want."

"It's nothing important," Zack shook his head. "It's just…."

"He is too stubborn to admit something," Cloud finished his comrade's sentences calmly. The raven man glared at his direction, but he ignored it. "It's really an unimportant story, Sora."

"So, Cloud knows about it?" Sora exclaimed while staring at his oldest companion unbelievingly. "How he knows it when I don't?"

"Because he can shut his mouth," the older guardian grinned mockingly. "While you would have been spread all of my words through the castle; Roxas and Kairi being the first to know."

Sora blushed; angry and embarrasssed but couldn't say anything since it was a truth. He did tell everyone what he heard – not all, though! Well, but he indeed couldn't keep anything from Roxas…. But Roxas was his twin! It's normal to tell him everything! And Kairi… well, Kairi was always with him, and Sora couldn't shut his mouth for only a minute, so….

"L-let's move!" Sora said with a pout, trying to hide his embarrassement. He commanded Donald to walk toward the entrance gate without waiting his guardians' response. The older men glanced at each other, smiled amusedly, then followed their prince.

"I'll tell you later, Sora," Zack said when they reached the brunette. "When the time is right."

"Whatever," Sora snorted, trying to make him looked careless by a shrug, but a small smile on his lips revealing everything. "Let's go, we have to know where Roxas is."

"Okay Sir," the raven Soldier grinned then drew out his hand to ruffle the brunette hair. Ignoring pouty protests, Zack got down from his Fair right in front of the gate. "We can walk and lead our horses from here. It's rather impolite to walk around in the town on a horse."

"Lead us, then," Sora followed Zack's suggestion and got down from his horse as well. "You know the city better than us."

"Will do," Zack grinned widely. Though he seemed reluctant at the first, now his deep blue eyes glinted with excitement. "Welcome to Olympus Coliseum, the City of Heroes!"

Roxas gaped at the sight before him.

He was standing at the center of a huge spacious hall with stony ground, arranged well shaping a neat rows of gray bricks. Many people walked around him, crowding the hall with their bodies and voices, but that didn't prevent Roxas to get the scene around him. A great statue of a naked man was on the corner of the spacious ground, in front of a large and long building. Next to it was a huge building with big pillars kept the marble building on top of high stairs. Everything was really great, giving an aura of mightiness, and really different from Destiny Capital. The central capital was artistic, crowdy, and somewhat arrogant, and this city was really artistic and arrogant as well, but… something made Roxas think that this city had a different arrogance from his hometown. Destiny Capital was arrogant by its authority, while this city… was arrogant by its mightiness.

But the one made Roxas gaping was the giant building in front of the boy; a giant building created from stone-like material standing there with its graciousness. The building had four stories (from Roxas' perception by its window row's amount) and had oval shape. Arches decorated the outer wall of the building, but another wall inside the building prevented anyone to see the inside of the building. Many people went in and out the building and many noises could be heard from the huge stonework building.

"Amazed?"

Roxas turned his head and found grinning young man beside him. The blond boy smiled to the man and nodded as the answer for the prior question. "This city is really great. I can almost feel the great aura of mightiness."

"That's Olympus Coliseum for you," Demyx shrugged. "This is the first time I'm here too. Looks like this city is famous by its Coliseum." He frowned. "…I don't really like this city."

"Why?" Roxas startled. He really liked this city! Why didn't Demyx? "This is your first time here, right?"

"Yeah, but…," Demyx scratched his dirty blond hair. "You haven't known the real reason of why Coliseum was founded, have you?"

"Uhh… no…?" the younger teen said, hesitant. "Why…?"

"Demyx! Roxas! Help us here please!" Luxord's voice stopped their conversation. "We have to build the tent here so we can sleep tonight."

"Can we build it here?" Demyx asked. "It seems this is the central of the city…."

"It's alright," another voice answered Demyx' question. Saïx approached them. "I have got the permission from the Senator." Getting quizzical stare from the blond boy, Saïx continued. "The ruler of this city."

"I see…," Roxas nodded. So they called their ruler with different name here….

"By the way, Roxas," the blue haired man called. The golden eyes gazed at him with judging look. "After the preparation of the stage and tents are finished, we ready to see your performance."

Roxas' heart throbbed. That's right, Xemnas hadn't seen him playing yet. How if he didn't like Roxas' playing then threw him alone in this unfamiliar place…? Even he was planning to go alone before, but now, after making so many friends and being with them for a while, the blond teen didn't want to separate from them….

"A-alright…," he nodded weakly, nervous and fear being rejected. Saïx raised an eyebrow seeing Roxas' sudden down state, but didn't say anything about it. He called for Aerith and Yuffie instead.

"Bring Roxas with you," he commanded when the two girls approached him. Yuffie squealed happily while Aerith frowned.

"Is it okay?" she asked while Yuffie strangled the poor blond tightly. "He is still unfamiliar with this place…. You know how this place is…."

"It's okay," the scarred man nodded. "As long as you keep him with you, it supposed to be alright."

"…okay," Aerith nodded, then turned to the two teens. "C'mon, you two! If we don't hurry, the market will be closed!"

"Market?" Roxas looked at the raven girl. "What market?"

"We are shopping, Roxy~!" Yuffie said as she dragged the smaller boy while Aerith walked in front of him toward a small street between the large buildings with many people there. "We have to eat, remember? And now you have to help us shopping~!"

"How Aerith knows the market is?" Roxas asked, feeling difficult to walk while many people pressed onto him – why was this place so crowdy anyway?

"We have been here a few times," Yuffie answered loudly, trying to beat the noise around them. The street was much smaller now, but the amount of people didn't decrease. "Don't let go of my hand!"

But of course right after she said that, Roxas was tripped on something – seemed someone's foot – and fell to the hard surface below him. People passed him by, not caring at all even there was a red spot on his white knickerbockers right on his left knee. Yuffied couldn't be seen anywhere – most likely was brought by the human flow. After someone's bark about him blocking up the way, Roxas hurriedly stood up while ignoring the pain on his knee. He looked at his surroundings; not knowing what to do or even where he was exactly.

'_God, I'm lost now…,_' he said mentally, panic. People passed by around him, pushing him around until he stumbled into a smaller alley where no one there. '_Where am I…?_'

Roxas walked into the dark alley, feeling alone. It was a bit cold while the other part of the city was warm. Maybe because of the amount of the people out there. This alley was really quiet; like a different world from the central of city. A few wooden doors was on the brownish, dirty wall on both of his side. It was really narrow there, and a few fabrics hung on a rope above didn't help the lighting there. Roxas could smell moss scent here – the wall and road was damp being never touched by the sunlight. He couldn't help but thought the greatness of the city was only on the surface, while under it was laid the bitter truth….

"No… please don't…."

The small, choked plea reached Roxas' ears easily since it was really quiet here. Driven by instinct, Roxas immediately ran toward the strangled voice – as fast as he could through the sinuous small alley and slippery ground – and finally found the source of the voice. Azure blue eyes widened in horror seeing the scene in front of him.

It was similar with the day he attacked Sora – thick, red liquid everywhere, staining the mossy ground. On the middle of the pool of blood, a small body laid there, limp and weak, almost shapeless with many wounds and blood oozing from there. Roxas almost vomitted – the moss smell that mixed with tangy and rancid smell was overwhelming.

"Mom…," the cracked voice whispered as a blood covered hand raised, trying to reach another figure there. A woman in her middle age, was kneeling next to the agonizing body, panted and disheveled. A knife loosely on her hand, covered with fresh blood. "Mom…."

"SHUT UP!" the woman screamed with screechy voice, stabbing a part of the body in front of her harshly in the process, repeating it a few more times until the hand fell limply to indicate the body was completely lifeless now. Roxas could feel bitterness in his mouth while he knew where the woman stabbed before – right on the child's face. He knew it even it was utterly covered by blood – a small reddish white ball was planted on the knife could be ssen by him.

"Why…?" Roxas said in low voice, shaking and feeling very weak. He couldn't move his body at all and it felt so cold. It was really… terrifying. "Why did you kill your own child…?"

The woman, now recognizing Roxas' presence, turned her head harshly toward the boy. Her face was wet with sweat, her raven hair was unruly, and her light brown eyes impaled into Roxas' azure ones with great hate and anger. She slowly stood up, drooping the knife in her hand to the ground below her.

"Who are you…?" she said slowly. Her voice was cracked, weak, and shaky. It was really sad to see something like this – Roxas didn't know something like this. Inside his cage in the Twilight Castle, Roxas only knew good things from the books Ansem brought him – human needed each other to live, making a family, men and women loved each other, women raised their children caringly…. Then why was something like this happened…? "What do you understand…?"

"Eh…?" Roxas stepped back when the woman approached him slowly with unsettled steps. "W-what…?"

"How do you understand my sufferings?" the woman yelled, tears leaking out swiftly from her redden eyes. "How do you understand to have a cursed child like me?"

"W-what do you…"

"_It_ is as cursed as _it_s father!" she cut Roxas' words – or rather she didn't care whatever the blond's saying. "I suffer just seeing at _it_!"

"Ma'am, I−"

"I don't care," she shook her head rapidly. She smirked with unstable grin toward the unexpecting teen. "I won't make this damnation suffer me anymore…."

"P-please, Ma'am, I don't understand−"

"GUARDS! THERE IS A KILLER HERE!"

Roxas was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He didn't realize two guards passed by behind him, but it's too late. The footsteps' noise approached them, and a finger pointed at him.

"HE KILLED MY CHILD!"


	6. Not The Usual Fairytale

**Story 6 ~ Not The Usual Fairytale**

Cloud sighed for the fifth time while he walked through the crowdy place. A big paper bag was on his hold, a few goods could be seen poking out from the bag – bread, cheese sticks, asparagus sticks, etc. Why, oh why did he have to have such spoiled master and annoying comrade?

After making sure where the caravan resided when they were on that city, Zack invited them to stay at his place as long as they were there. His parents would be glad to meet them – which was exactly right. Too glad, if Cloud could say himself. Right when they entered the door inside a rather big comfortable house, two pairs of hands smothered them with strong hug and delighted greeting from a middle aged couple. After a few questions – interrogation, Cloud would say – finally Zack's parents let them entering the house. As a great host, they would offer them meal, but since Zack didn't tell them he would go home with friends – Cloud felt like they treated them like a bunch of teenagers who wanted to sleep over in one's house – so they didn't have any food and was willing to go shopping right away, but of course Sora stopped them. He didn't want to be troublesome for his host; but it appeared he didn't care to be troublesome for Cloud. And Zack, being a good friend he was, told Cloud the route toward the nearest market from his house – but noooo, he didn't offer to accompany Cloud while he could relax in his own house. So wonderful.

Sighing for the sixth time, Cloud fastened his step, avoiding people in his way nimbly. He stopped when hearing ruckus behind him though, and turned his head to see what the cause. His mako eyes widened seeing a small blond teen was dragged by two guards.

"I didn't do anything!" the blond yelled, trying to get off from their grasp, but it was futile. "Let go of me! It was her!"

"Shut up, you killer!" the guard snapped. "She won't kill her own child!"

Whispers errupted as the blond boy, still struggling but with weaker attempt, was dragged away. Cloud couldn't divert his eyes from the blond – it was Roxas. Roxas killed someone?

He snapped from his reverie when he saw another familiar figure among the crowd – that brown hair and stormy eyes, though those orbs didn't look at him right now. The man seemed not aware of Cloud's presence; he walked toward the direction where Roxas was dragged away, disappearing behind the bunch of bodies.

'_This is bad,_' the blond man walked faster than before, intending to get to his destination as fast as possible. '_I have to tell Sora quickly._'

"How could you lose him?"

Axel just finished making his tent and intended to have some nice rest, but it seemed he couldn't do that anytime soon. He looked toward his raging comrade with two females in front of said comrade. What did Aerith and Yuffie do to make Saïx angry like that?

"I have told you to keep him!" the blue haired man yelled.

"S-sorry…," Yuffie cowered. "He was slipped off from my grasp when we went through the crowdy way and I couldn't find him…."

"You fool!" Saïx snapped. "You−"

"Easy, Saï," Axel tapped his friend's shoulder, assuring the raging man. "What's wrong?"

"Ask these insolent fools," Saïx grumbled while boring into both of the girls' heads with his intense golden eyes. Axel pitied the two girls but didn't say anything.

"…we lost Roxas," Aerith said without being asked. A gasp and raised eyebrows. "He was separated from us when we were going to the market."

"That's bad!" Axel exclaimed. "The boy doesn't know anything about this place; and he's too innocent to be left alone!" He grasped Yuffie's shoulders, earning a surprised gasp. "Where did you lose him?"

"It was…," the raven girl said in weak voice, guilty and scared. "…at the southern way of Amphiteathre…."

"We have to search him," Axel let go the lean girl and ready to run when a silver haired teen stopped him.

"That wouldn't be necessary," Riku said flatly.

"I don't give a damn about you don't accept him in our caravan−"

"Not that," the silverette cut, then continued with serious voice. "I was just informed that Roxas was dragged by the guards toward the Coliseum with the accusation of killing a child."

So cold… and dark… and quiet…. It was almost similar with the room where Roxas was trapped in, but this chamber was far worse. At least his room was bright and comfy, not cold and dark like this, just a small square chamber with hard, black stone surrounded him without any window, save one part of the walls was built from strong trellis, allowing the young blond saw the outside of his chamber. He didn't know how lonf he was there; it felt like the time was stopped.

'_Why does it turn like this…?_' Roxas tightened his clasp around his knees, cornering himself in the damp chamber. He buried his head into his knees and tried not to cry right there. He hated to be alone, and the memory of what he had just seen didn't help him at all. '_First, I saw a mother killed her own child… and now, they put me in this prison because they think I'm the killer….'_ Heavy sigh, a sob was choked down. '_I don't know… this outside world is so… cruel…. I never thought that… a mother would kill her own child, with such atrocious way…. And she even accused me for something I've never done…._' A tear slid down pale cheek. '_…will they search for me…? Will they even know I'm not there…? …will someone worry for me…?_'

The petite boy startled when a loud noise was heard; someone opened a door and closed it harshly, making a loud echo in that dark place. Slowly Roxas lifted his head while sounds of footsteps were heard, getting closer to his chamber with chinking sound.

"Yoo, kid," a throaty voice greeted Roxas; mock and insulting tone laced with the sentences. "You have the great timing to come here!"

Roxas lifted his head completely, letting his cerulean eyes crashed with jet black ones. The man – big, messy, and the grin was nothing but creepy – stared at him with wicked eyes. He was different with guardians who brought Roxas there – he wore dirty and tattered sleeveles shirt and black baggy trousers without any footwear on his foot. Roxas never met someone like him before – and that smelly scent started bothering his respiration system.

"Hooo," the man bent his body so his face got closer to the trellis, while Roxas huddled his body to the wall behind him, trying as far as possible from this creepy guy. "I didn't expect someone with such pretty face would do the most sadistic murder this year!"

"Uhh…," Roxas stuttered, not knowing what to do or to say. He could only hope this guy would leave him alone again – he preferred to be alone than being accompanied by this kind of person!

"Shamefully that pretty face will be ripped in no time," the man shrugged – his eyes never left Roxas' body, and that made the younger male shuddered – then pulled out a rusty key from his back pocket. "And I don't have time to feel that body first…. It's really too bad!"

Roxas pleading silently to be killed rather than being… 'felt' by this guy!

"My little kitten is hungry, though," he kept talking even Roxas didn't answer even once. He opened the trellis door to Roxas' chamber and stepped in. "So I have to be hurry and serve their food…."

'_What is he talking about?_' the blond boy innocently thought. '_What is the connection between me and his kitten's food?_'

"…and if you're wondering what their food is," the man stood in front of Roxas, towering him. Wide, scary grin on his face. "…it's you."

"The next spectacular show: the premiere of a young sadistic killer!"

Axel grasped the collar of a ticket retailer harshly, not caring he made the other curious people scared. The retailer himself – being just on Axel's shoulder and right now the redhead was nearly lifting him up entirely by the collar – was petrified even he was confused as why this stranger suddenly came to him with such intimidating manner.

"W-what can I h-help you, S-sir…?" he asked shakily, careful not to increase the redhead's anger. Axel narrowed his eyes; emerald eyes glinted with dangerous threat.

"What is this about 'young sadistic killer'?" he asked with low voice. Riku, Demyx, and Xion stepped behind him – they were left behind since Axel did have longer feet and slimmer body than theirs – and listened intently to whatever the retailer would say. The trembling man opened his mouth, but Axel wasn't an impatient man when he saw the other male didn't let out any voice from that mouth. "Answer me, idiot!"

"I-I don't know…! I was just… told by the event promoter…," the retailer gulped. "…t-that there's a new criminal… it's a young boy with innocent looking… but was accused by doing a sadistic murder to a child…. I don't even know who is his name yet…."

"It's Roxas," Demyx whispered to Axel, whose expression hardened immediately, then dropped the poor retailer. "What should we do?"

"I don't know…," Xion shook her head weakly. She gazed to the ground below her feet, mixed emotion in her eyes. "Why is he accused doing something like that in the first place…?"

"Nothing will be done if we're sulking here forever," Riku said firmly. "We should go to the Coliseum and see the circumstances; we have to look for a way to get Roxas back."

"My, you're so caring to a person who you don't even want to be with us," Axel smirked sarcastically. "It seems you changed your mind immediately after Xemnas and Saïx talked with you before, hmm?"

"Not your business," Riku snorted. "I don't say that I don't want him with us. It's just… I was shocked to accept a stranger in our caravan. You know, I was suspicious that he would ruin our job if he were with us. I'll try to more accept him now."

"Hmm," the tall redhead hummed, suspicious about Riku's contrast behavior about Roxas' acceptance. '_Xemnas and Saïx must told him something about Roxas…. Don't tell me they already…?_'

"So, we buy the ticket?" Demyx' hesitant question snapped Axel from his thought. "Maybe the next round is really Roxas' turn…."

"Yeah…," Axel nodded slowly, then turned to the retailer – who was cowering immediately when those emerald cat-eyes was pointed to him once again – while Xion looked at the other two comrades.

"I still don't understand," she frowned. "I heard Coliseum is where heroes from around the world fight to get the title of the strongest hero; what's the connection between the criminal and this?" Demyx turned toward Riku, quizzical look on his greenish cerulean eyes as well. Riku sighed.

"It's true that Coliseum has that pride as where the heroes test their strength and fight for such glorious title," he started. He shifted his head, gazing toward the great building near them, where many people went to with excited conversation between them. His aquamarine eyes narrowed behind silver bangs. "But it has the much darker side as well…."

"This is also the place where criminals are punished?"

A brunette boy, who was sitting on the third row from behind of the stadium gaped at an older man with spiky raven hair. It was the inside of Coliseum, where there was a spacious circle arena on the middle – sandy soil covered wooden floor of the arena – and tall stony wall surrounded the arena. On top of the stony wall there were many seats for audiences, circling the arena with various height. The further the seats from arena, the higher it were. It was a bit unclear to see the arena from where the boy sat, but it's still visible, at least.

"Well, the championship for the heroes are often held," Zack stared at the arena seriously – he never liked the arena since he knew what lied behind the mighty cover. He was still shocked by Cloud's news about Roxas being arrested, and that the young prince had to fight in the Coliseum. He had never wanted to come to the Coliseum even it meant that he couldn't compete with the other heroes, but he had his own reason. "But when there's none, of course Senator has to have other entertainment or this big giant won't have so much usefulness."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked in low voice, even the crowd around them were shouting and cheering so the show would be started faster.

"So," Zack sighed. "You know, criminals with serious crime, usually who did unforgivable things like murdering, raping, or such and get life-time punishment, are forced to fight in this arena." He stopped for a while. "Of course not for the honour like the heroes do, but for their life.

"Everyday they will be forced to fight in this arena so they can keep alive for tomorrow. But when they are survived today, tomorrow they will have to fight again, for the next day, and so on, for the rest of their life."

Sora gaped wider until Cloud had to help closing his mouth by lifting his chin gently.

"But… why?" Sora asked after regained his consciousness. "Why do they have to fight for their life?"

"Because they have to fight with savage beasts," the older guardian answered. "To see tomorrow, they have to kill the beasts, otherwise they will be killed and eaten by the beasts. Usually no one stand more than five days though – lack of food and rest, wounds from last battles, and endless despair make them prefer being eaten by beasts rather than being alive with such state and hopeless life. It's the same like extreme penalty; but being a creative man Senator is, he made an entertainment out of this. Many people enjoy this show; where people desperately fight a beast to survive and finally giving up and being eaten by a beast."

Cloud grimaced while Sora frowned deeply. He never heard such cruelty all these times – and what made him frown deeper that his father permitted such kind of punishment. Was it really needed? Then why it seemed the criminals amount didn't decrease? Something wrong with this, Sora was sure. He determined to change this when he became to a king. A bitter smile later, he reminded himself that he would ask Roxas to erase this kind of act when said twin brother became a king.

"Can Roxas go through that beast?" Sora asked worriedly. Cloud tapped his chin.

"I have seen him training before," he said, contemplating. "I think he should be good to face some kind of beast, I don't know whether he is ready mentally or not though…." He nodded. "But I'm sure he can."

"Anyway, it's quite different with the hero championship," Zack shrugged. "Not as inhumane like this kind. A hero fights with another hero with strict rule about attacking other participants and using weaponry to make sure no one seriously injured. And when a hero wins, that person will get the fame and an unlimited wish from the Senator."

"Unlimited wish?" the brunette prince raised an eyebrow.

"You can ask whatever you want to the Senator as long it's possible to be granted by him," Zack explained. He smirked. "Like giving freedom to a criminal…."

Sora's eyes went wide while Cloud tapped his forehead wearily.

"Oh, right," Zack's smirk widened. "I heard tomorrow the first round of hero championship will be opened…."

"I'M IN."

"I'M IN."

Demyx and Xion jawdropped at Axel while Riku smirked. They were already in the Coliseum, on the fifth row from behind. After pushing people around them, finally they could get this seat (while Riku navigating his comrades away from Sora's side since he was aware of Sora's presence right after they came into the stadium). Axel was fully determined when Riku told him about the next day's event of hero championship.

"WHAT?" the mullet teen shouted – earned a few annoyed glance but fortunately it was already noisy around him. "Axel, you can't be serious! You are not even a hero, so−"

"I don't care," Axel deadpanned. "I don't even want to be a hero – I just want to help Roxas. You know, I can ask Senator to give him freedom if I can come out as the winner."

"But, Axel," Xion added, worry in her voice. "There are many strong heroes, besides we have to exhibit our performance tonight, it's really−"

"Don't you believe in me, Xion?" Axel cut her sentence firmly, but a gentle smile was directed to her. "We will never know until we try. So don't give up before even trying! As small as the hope is, it's better than nothing at all."

"Axel…," the raven girl was taken aback, but a smile graced her lips a second later. "You're right."

"It's better if someone help me, though," Axel glanced to his male comrades meaningfully. "To widen the chance, you know."

"Uhhh…," Demyx shifted uncomfortably. "You know I'm not really into fighting…."

"You're so hopeless," the lean redhead frowned.

"It can't be helped," the silverette teen sighed. He smirked cockily toward Axel. "I will be in as well."

"So you do have a heart!" Axel exclaimed playfully, holding his left chest with exaggerating manner. "It's a shame the other will be too busy to help us, though."

"Well, both of us are more than enough," Riku snorted. Silently his aquamarine glued to a figure, right through Axel's shoulder – to a short brunette who was talking animatedly with two older guys next to him. His smirk widened. '_This will be really interesting, Sora… I know you will be participating in the championship as well to save your brother…. Let's see who is the strongest between us…._'

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the thundering voice snapped Riku from his mind. He immediately turned toward the middle of the arena along with the others, where a single figure stood there. The lone man was gazing toward the crowd around him, satisfy smile on his middle-age face. "Thank you for your attendance in Coliseum today; it's a pleasure to see such spirit!"

"Spirit?" Axel snorted. "What spirit? Watching some brutal beast devours a kid?"

"Now, as our promise to entertain you…," the man continued, obviously didn't hear Axel's comment. "…we will show you the most brutal murderer we caught today to fight with a bloodthristy leopard!"

Xion gasped as her other companions frowned. The most brutal murderer? A bloodthirsty leopard? That's not really assuring. But excited shouts and yells could be heard around them, almost snapping their eardrum. Riku turned to see Sora was shaking with anger on his place while his guardians tried to settle him down.

"If there's a brutal murderer," Axel said under his breath. "…it would be me."

"So, without further waiting," the man, grinning widely, waved his hand powerfully, as excited as the audiences. "We present you the entertainment for today!"

Demyx closed his ears to prevent the loud cheers entering his ears too much. His eyes strucked to a tall figure in one of the front seat, where you could see everything clearly from there, then narrowed.

"Axel," he whispered to his friend. He pointed to the tall man. "Isn't that the Senator?"

Axel, along with Riku and Xion who heard the mullet's whisper, followed where Demyx pointed at, then gritted his teeth. "Yeah," he answered, eyes full with anger. "He is Hades, the one who makes Coliseum like this."

"Our client," Riku added. "And I never like him."

"I know," the dirty blond teen nodded. "But I never meet him before."

"You will," the silverette answered. "Tomorrow night." He snorted. "And eventhough no one likes him, we still have to deal with him so we can reach our goal."

Demyx gulped; the Senator was creepy for him, with that too pale skin – almost blue – and ruffled blue hair, and he was really tall, and that expression – Demyx swore he could see fangs when the man smirked. Even from afar, Demyx decided he didn't like the Senator.

"It's Roxas!" the raven girl exclaimed as she pointed to the arena, where a big gate was stood on one side of the stony wall. The gate – which was closed with strong, thick wooden door – was now opened, with a short boy on the middle of it, confused and scared. The rusty sword on his grip was shaking.

Axel's chest was painful seeing such panicked expression on that innocent face. He promised to himself to protect Roxas; to prevent him being hurt again after that night in the Destiny Capital, but what he could do now? Just staring from his seat, yeah. Talk about promise. Axel really wanted to hit himself, especially when a guard pushed Roxas from behind, yelling him to step forward.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Xion exclaimed, turning her head and buried it inside Riku's chest so she didn't have to see the arena anymore. "It's too much for him!"

"C'mon, Xion. Pull it together," Riku tapped the girl in his embrace gently. "If he wants to be with us, then he must be strong. Something like this is nothing compared to our job."

"True, but…," Xion mumbled softly. Somehow, she felt Roxas didn't deserve any of this…. That innocence; she didn't want it being stained by world's cruelty….

"THAT is Roxas' opponent?" Demyx' distrustful voice made Xion turned her head back to the arena. Her azure eyes widened. "That's not a leopard! That's a monster!"

He was right; on the opposite side from where Roxas came out, there was another big gate where a beast with giant size stepped out calmly, husky breath accompanied heavy steps. Black spotted golden fur covered the huge, strong body of the beast. A pair of large and sharp fangs stuck out from the feline's mouth, ready to torn human flesh. Sharp claws accentuate its big paws, threatening. Its long tail lashed back and forth excitedly.

"This is the first time I see a leopard in that size," Riku commented, amazed. Demyx elbowed him on the ribs. "What, Demyx?"

"This is not the time to be amazed, Riku!" he scolded. "Roxas is in danger!"

"He have to pass this if he wants to join Kingdom Hearts!" Riku retorted, pissed off since his ribs were aching now.

'_I can't help you right now, Roxas,_' Axel said silently, ignoring his companions' bickering. He fisted his hands, eyes glued to the small human figure on the arena, determined to not pass anything. '_But if it's too much for you… if it's too much for me, I don't care whatever will be happened, but I'll be right there to protect you. Until then, please show me your power, Keyblade Master…. Show us that you're deserved to hold those mightiest weapons of yours… and that you're worth to be protected._'

"So, he is in the Coliseum right now?"

Saïx nodded while two sets of eyes stared at him firmly, all the time he explained what happened before from the very start. One of them was a pair of orange eyes while the other one was indigo. He didn't reply any of the looks; too polite to reply the boss' eyes, and… it was too bitter to reply the rest….

"Why did they accuse Roxas as the murderer?" the owner of indigo eyes, with one of the orbs was covered by dark silver bangs, straightened his posture while tightening his grasp onto the blanket around him so Saïx couldn't see his naked body. "Could not they see that he is so innocent it is impossible to kill a fly for him?"

"Calm down, Zexion," a bare tanned hand rested around smaller, paler shoulder assuringly, but it only caused the contrary. The blue-haired man had to avert his eyes from seeing the two figures in front of him cuddling – it's too hurt. "I know he will be okay."

"But, Xemnas!" the smaller male frowned. He turned his head so he could see Xemnas right on the eyes – he was scared to those glistening orbs, but he always forced himself to be dare. "You know how Coliseum works! Roxas is only a baby to this world – can you see how innocent he is?"

"Then let the Coliseum teach him how this world really is," Xemnas responded calmly. "I know letting him mingled with this specious city will teach him something."

"You…," Zexion's eyes were opened widely. "You purposefully made him lost in this city, didn't you…?"

"As expected, my smart little Zexion…," the silverette embraced the smaller man and kissed him on the forehead. It earned a flinch, but he just smirked. "Eventhough it's too late to do something now…. It's okay, this will be his real test to be our member; without the ability of survival, he wouldn't last in our caravan."

'_Don't tell me he already knew about Roxas' Keyblades…?_' Zexion asked himself in his mind, but it went blank completely when a pair of lips covered his own hungrily. '_Again….' _Was the last thing he could think before he concentrated not to cry as hard as he could.

"…excuse me, then," the forgotten bluenette bowed politely to the ignorant figures on top of the bed, then before he could hear anymore moaning voices, Saïx stepped out from the large tent, shut it tightly behind him. The noisy environment outside the tent covered every noises that came from inside the tent. At least no one would recognize what was going on inside the dark brown tent….

'_Why him…?_' Saïx wondered, feeling pain inside his chest while walking toward his companions near the newly built dining tent. '_Why does he never see me…? What does he have that I don't…?_'

"Saïx!" Larxene called while the said man approached her and a few Kingdom Hearts' crews. "So, what does the Superior think?" Everyone looked at him, curious and impatient.

"…let him be," Saïx answered, and this made a few gasps and snorts.

"But why?" Naminé and Yuffie asked together, being the most worried about Roxas there. "He is just a little boy; what if he gets killed?" the short-haired girl added.

"Xemnas is right, Yuffie," Xaldin snorted and crossed his arms casually. "Sooner or later he will have to go through the same thing. He has to show that he suits in our caravan. The sooner the better, though, so we don't have to waste time on him if truthfully he is worthless."

"Xaldin!" Aerith scolded softly. "That's really harsh!"

"But that's what Superior said," Saïx said calmly. Or more exactly, emotionless. Like he wanted to kill his emotion at that time. "This is his entrance test to join our caravan."

"But, but…," Yuffie drooped her head, deep frown on her face, showing her huge guilty feeling. "It's because of me, he is−"

"Now, now, little Mole," an amused chuckle cut the lean girl's avowal. Yuffie was a bit indignant toward the pet name, but didn't say anything. "Don't start playing who-to-blame now, it's really pointless. The fact won't change – the boy still in the Coliseum, ready to fight some hungry beasts." Gasps and more chuckle. "Don't exaggerate! We have faced something worse before, this is just a child play!"

"But, Roxas−"

"Don't underestimate him," now was Saïx' saying. "All of you know perfectly well to never judge from looks. Superior believes he can pass this, why can't you? Blinded by his innocence?" '_I was too, to be honest._' "He is innocent doesn't mean he is incapable to fight. Don't judge something you never see before. This is the perfect chance to see his performance. Besides, we won't let him die; for what reason Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Xion watch him, then?" Silence. "So don't let your emotion gets over you; you'd better practice for tomorrow night's performance."

Mumbled 'yes's were heard and everyone did seem calmer after Saïx' speech. Naminé was still paler than usual, but Aerith and Yuffie accompanied and persuaded her to the dining tent. The blue-haired man sighed. '_If I could do as my own words, it would be so much easier…. Why is it so hard to erase my own emotion…? Maybe it would be better being heartless…._'

"Yo, Saï," a call and a tap on shoulder. "I'm gonna check out the kiddos, k'?"

"Serve yourself," the yellow eyed man said flatly. "Don't make anymore unrequired ruckus."

"Whatever you want," the eye-patched man grinned, then vanished a second later. Saïx snorted.

"Whatever I want, indeed…."

'_What… is that…?_'

Roxas' fingers went cold, and his legs felt like it weren't attached to his pelvis. His cerulean eyes glued on the figure coming out slowly from the gate across of him, wide and shocked. The figure, no other than a really big black leopard with shining golden eyes and narrow pupils, were eyeing him carefully, and with slow but certain pace, the hungry animal stepped toward the boy.

'_Is that… a leopard…?_' Roxas scrutinized as he tightened his grasp on a heavy sword inside his fist, trying to wipe the tremble there. '_I think I have read something about this animal in Ansem's book…._'

His thought was cut short when the leopard growled at him, baring its sharp, huge teeth. The sound itself was enough to make Roxas jumped and almost scream like a little girl, but the fangs only increased the fear inside Roxas. Roxas might be trained as a soldier as well, but he was never in such situation – facing a real wild leopard. A huge one, at that.

'_C-calm, calm, Roxas, calm…_,' the blond teen tried to assure himself and readying himself. He held his sword with two hands in front of his body, directed to the approaching leopard. He walked away from the leopard carefully, making a large circle between them. '_Try to remember how to get this animal away…._' Another loud growl. '_For the God's sake, stop shaking, you idiot hands! And feet! God, I can't concentrate−_'

"Attack him already!" a spectator yelled, impatient to see both of the combatants in the arena only circling the place slowly. "We don't here to see a boy and a cat playing tag!"

Provoked, the other spectators started yelling as well, making the Coliseum blasted with unsatisfied yells and shouts. This distracted Roxas from his battle – he panickedly looked around at his surroundings. Many people made angry faces toward him, holding their fist up toward him, everyone snapped at him. Roxas never felt so uncomfortable, sad, and lonely like this before.

'_But why…?_' Roxas felt his eyes stung. '_I never did something wrong…. I'm not here because of my own will…. Do they want me to die…?_' He felt cold. '_Just like Father…._'

But something caught his eyes, deafing him from the noises completely. Four familiar faces were on the crowd, though they were far away from him, Roxas could see the worry on those faces very well. '_Axel, Demyx, Xion, and Riku…!_' he beamed silently. '_They came for me?_'

Roxas was too happy he was being reckless. The black feline was already near enough to jump at him and try to bite his neck with deadly fangs. Having a good reflex, Roxas automatically spun his body and swung his sword toward the leopard so it bit his sword instead his neck, but he didn't expect to earn such weight so both of them stumbled and fell to the hard, dusty ground, with the leopard on top Roxas. The spectators cheered, bringing gloom to Roxas' heart once again. '_They are indeed want me to die…._'

But, though he was below a hungry leopard and competing power with said feline, a smile crept his lips when he saw something on the audience seats; one of the spectators who sat near his companions was shouting,"Eat him, stupid cat!" but immediately silenced by hard blows on his back head, face, and stomach from angry Axel, Demyx, and Xion, while Riku was snickering beside them, but was quickly shutting himself up as well after got a yell from the three friends. Got spirited once again, Roxas pushed the leopard with much force and the black feline was thrown back a few feets from him. It landed with its four legs perfectly, growling while Roxas stood up, readying himself again. Louder cheers were erupted.

'_So they don't want me to die_,' Roxas smiled a bit, but turned into frown a second later. '_I think they want one of us to die. It was what that disgusting person said, after all. I'm here for their entertainment, no matter who is killed by whom, as long as one of us die, they will be entertained and satisfy._' Roxas sighed. '_What an immoral entertainment…._' He shook his head and eyed the leopard. '_Do I really have to kill it…? It just like me; not here by its own will. Though it attacked me, I know it only want to eat…. They're really, really cruel…._'

The leopard jumped toward Roxas again, mouth opened widely to bite the boy's body, but this time Roxas was ready; he quickly rolled to his right side, letting the leopard jumped through him. It quickly spun around so it faces Roxas again, but Roxas quickly jumped back, making some distance between them. He needed to think first.

'_Leopard… let's see, what I know about them…,_' he thought, but apparently the leopard was impatient to do the usual way of hunting – approach the prey slowly then jump at them and bite their throats – and it suddenly started running fastly toward Roxas, then jumped highly to him, sharp forepaw stuck out right to Roxas' chest. Shocked, Roxas quickly jumped backward, but its claws succeeded in scratching Roxas' chest.

"Aaah…!" the young blond screamed while his left hand immediately covered the opened flesh on his chest. Blood stained his white clothes and his pale, dusty hand. A terrible pain stung his said part of body, making Roxas wanted to lay down and cry. He couldn't hear loud cheers and boos or see the excitement from seeing his blood from his surroundings; he could only focus on the pain. This is the first time he physically hurt badly – aside from his experience when he got his Keyblade for the first time – so it's normal for him to feel it greatly and get really shocked; but it's not the right time, when a hungry leopard – and the hunger was increased because of the blood scent – eyeing him in the middle of Coliseum. Being numb, he didn't react when the leopard jumped at him again and pinned him onto the ground. It hurted him more, the weight on his chest, and Roxas could do nothing but coughing and breathing heavily.

'_Is this… the end…?_'

_C'mon, Roxas! I didn't give you two Keyblades and made you making oaths so you can be eaten by a leopard! Do you still remember by your oaths? Your promises?_

That voice again…. The voice that similar with him but not his, once again talk to him inside his mind.

'_But this is so hurt…. I can't move my hands, or my body…._'

_What, so you are a wimp? And a wimp like you want to see worlds? Don't even dream of it, Roxas. I'm so disappointed. I regret to give you Keyblades. You don't deserve it._

Roxas felt his blood boiling. '_What do you know? How do you know whether this is painful or not? Don't talk anything you don't know!_'

_I know it, Roxas. I know it far plentier than you. And it's just a leopard. Do you think you can fight the Heartless if you can't even fight a leopard? Be real, Roxas. This world isn't just some fairytale, where everything will turn better itself. Indeed you will be helped by many people, Roxas, but remember this, you have to face your problem by yourself. Your helpers can only make you better, but everything depends on yourself. If you don't try to make effort to be strong, don't think you will survive._

Right when the leopard was going to bite Roxas' neck, a blinding light went off from the blond boy's body, throwing the black feline from him. The audience – the Senator, Axel cs, Sora cs, and the rest spectators – were totally awestruck by the light. The light was slowly faded, and the spectators could see the figure on the arena once again. A gasping Roxas, with a hand on his bleeding chest and the other holding a crusty sword, stood limply while the leopard, collided with the wall when thrown by Roxas' light, was fainted.

"…you're right, Voice," he whispered under his breath. He smiled, certain with himself. "I have to be strong to survive…."

After a few minutes of silence – being too awed – finally Axel jumped from his seat with Demyx, throwing their fists to the air excitedly (Sora was trying to do the same, but Zack and Cloud, fortunately, held him back).

"ROXAS WON!"

And this started blasting cheers on the audience seat, and Roxas never felt this proud of himself. At least, he could protect himself, though his chest throbbing painfully right now.

A/N: I'm still alive. 8p However long it takes for me to update this, I won't abandon this story. Never. And I will make some romance, and even lemon, but in further chapters, 'cause I want to make this story has plot and deep in meaning, and I won't make the only entertainment in this story is romance or smut (like many other fics do. I never hate them; I like them so much instead 8p) and how Roxas knows about 'love' slowly, he must know about 'friendship' first. Though some of us believe of 'love at the first sight', it won't be any continuation if we don't feel the real chemistry, right? 8p

Soo… if you find this story slow or lack of romantic things, that's how the story works, after all.

Thanks for reading! 8D

Ren-chanz: Hello! Nice to meet you too, and you can call me Rin if 'xTwoHeartsx' is too long! ^^ Thank you for reading, and it's great to know someone like this story! 8DD And you can find it by yourself by reading along the next chapters…. It'll be boring if I spoil it to you, right? I've prepared carefully for the plot, and I hope it'll satisfy you! 8DD


	7. Clandestine Schemes

**Story 7 – Clandestine Schemes**

Zexion laid on his place – a messy big mattress – without moving his body at all; feeling dirty and sore through his whole body. His indigo eyes – the usually covered one was revealed, with his longer bangs fell on the side of his face. Those eyes were lifeless; half-lidded opened, but totally blank. He nearly didn't blink at all; wouldn't want to if his eyes weren't irritated and dried from no blinking at all. Just a glance of darkness would make him remember what happened a few minutes ago, which he hated so much. He despised it with his life, yet he could do nothing to stop it.

This had been going on for years, Xemnas forced his desire to the slate-haired man. Yes, Xemnas told him that Zexion was the only person he cared, but Zexion could careless. It was all lie. His Superior only wanted to satisfy that dirty desire to him.

Well, of course Zexion had such desire as well; every human being – and even not human being as well – had it. But, it had to be mutual, not forced like this. Supposedly it was for showing love, not for assaulting someone. Zexion never wanted to sleep with Xemnas, but he had nothing to say since Xemnas was his leader; had to obey him.

The only question from him was, why it had to be him?

Amazed by the stinging tears on his indigo eyes; Zexion curled his body and covered his body by a blanket tightly around him, ignoring pain on his back. At this rate, he should have used to it, but it seemed not yet. Zexion prayed he would become used by this, but deep inside his heart, he prayed not to as well.

So he had the reason to revenge the leader.

'_Roxas,_' the rather short male reminded himself. '_Roxas can help us, I know it. He has the power Xemnas does not have but craving for it._' He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the stinging sensation there while hot tears running down his cheeks. A few images from before fell to his vision, but he didn't open his eyes. '_And he is different… even he has the power… he will not turn like him…. He will definitely save us…. Me, Demyx, especially Axel…._'

Zexion sighed with shaky breath so he didn't sob too loud.

'_I hope you will be okay, our Key to Destiny…._'

* * *

"You saw that? You saw that, didn't you?"

Sora flapped his hands excitedly, azure eyes shone brightly, competing his wide, blinding grin. Zack chuckled while Cloud sighed – they're relieved that Roxas could pass this day alive though he was indeed injured.

"He was really great, beating such huge leopard!" the brunette prince continued boasting about his little twin brother's ability. He was like that all the way they went out from the crowdy Coliseum after Roxas' battle. Cloud was irritated enough being pressed to other people's body, and the prince chose this time to blabber endlessly. Occasional chuckle from the raven guardian did calm down him a bit though – Zack always had the ability to assure him unintentionally. But when he did intentionally assure the blond male, it turned out annoying instead. "The light was coming out from his body, just like a star! It was so blinding, yet warming! He could stand up again even that cursed leopard clawed him – wait. Is Roxas okay? The blood flew from his chest was rather too much…. Will they take care for him?" the tone Sora used was changed drastically; from excited and proud to sickly worried and panic.

"Uh…," Zack shoved someone on his way, and finally, the Amphitheatre, the hall right outside of the Coliseum. Cloud sighed with relief on his side, but he couldn't do the same. How he explained the truth to Sora…?

"Zack…?"

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, of course they will take care of him!" he grinned awkwardly, forced and a bit more like a grimace. "Now, now, let's register to the hero championship, shall we? We still have to help him, right?"

"Right," Sora nodded, not continuing the previous topic, much to Zack's relief. "C'mon!"

They walked together toward a big building where many people went to on the north of the Amphitheatre, didn't realize a pair of stormy grey eyes gazing at their back intently.

The owner of the said eyes quickly turned his body, walked to the contrary, right toward a bunch of tents on the south corner of the Amphitheatre. He went into one of the tent quietly, where a lone figure sitting on a mattress, calmly playing with a sword. An unusual sword, with its dark purple color and the blood red bat-like blade.

"So, Leon," the figure greeted, didn't shift his aquamarine eyes toward the newcomer. He continued lifted his sword slowly, feeling the light weight on his palm. "How is the news about our lovely prince?"

"He attends the hero championship, Sir Riku," Leon bowed his head respectfully. "It seems his guardians will as well."

"Good," Riku nodded. The aquamarine stone on his sword's handle was gleaming softly, so similar with eyes with a black slit on the middle of the stone, making it the pupil for the aquamarine orb. "No one recognise about your existence yet?"

"No, Sir," Leon responded, his eyes never dare enough to see his master's own. Or maybe that blond guardian of the Prince recognized him, but he didn't say anything about it. It wouldn't make any difference after all; maybe that guardian only curious about him? Or, it was the contrary…? "Sir Xemnas doesn't even know about my existence."

"And any other person except me knows about the Prince following us?"

"I doubt it, Sir. I don't know about Sir Xemnas, though. It was surprising enough he knows about Prince Roxas' origins; it won't be odd that he knows about Prince Sora following us as well."

"I see," Riku loosened his grip on his sword, and the sword vanished into dark purple fog instantly. "But they hide themselves very well. If you hadn't told me, Leon, I wouldn't had known that they are following us." He smirked. '_It seems Sora really cares for his brother…. Though from Xemnas' saying, Roxas was prisoned because of Sora – maybe it was because of guilty? Whatever it is, I can use this…._'

"Very well then," the silverette nodded. "You can go now. As usual, keep close eye on them, and tell me whatever they will do next, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the brunette man stood up, and without really looking at Riku, he walked out from the tent, without the acknowledgment from anyone.

* * *

"You're great, boy."

Roxas winced as his chest being wrapped tightly with bandages – not really clean bandages, but beggars couldn't choose – making him a bit difficult to breath. The man from before – the one who talked about how his 'kitten' was hungry – was taking care of his injuries from his battle; a huge scratch wound on his chest and a few bruises on his hands and legs, also on his chest and back.

"Uh… t-thank you…?" the blond said hesitantly, for the compliment and treatment. It was strange – the man's attitude changed almost completely from before. He was really kind to Roxas now; though he eyed Roxas with creepy eyes when said blond was taking off his shirt so the man could taking care his wound, he did nothing rude at all.

"No one ever beat Cerberus before," the man said as he tied the bandage tightly. "My kitten, the leopard you against before," he explained after got quizzical stare from the younger male. "I thank you to spare his life, boy."

"You welcome…," Roxas answered, not knowing what else to say. He eyed the man before him; still messy and scary, but far better than before when he gave Roxas wicked stare.

"My name is Phil," the man introduced himself. "What's yours, boy?"

"Roxas," the cerulean-eyed boy answered.

"Ok, Rox," Phil grinned, giving his incomplete rotten teeth to see, then hit Roxas' chest, right on the bandage covering his fresh wound. The blond boy groaned painfully while the older man laughed heartily. "You have to be stronger, boy! So you can change your status, from criminal to hero!"

"But I didn't do anything," Roxas said softly, still feeling pain on his chest. Phil stared at him, judging.

"Somehow, I trust you," he said with frown. "But you have been known as the murderer. A sadistic murderer, at that."

"I know…," Roxas drooped his head; but he smiled. "But I have my friends. They will rescue me, I'm sure…."

"Friends?" Phil snorted. "Well, yeah, I ain't gonna talk about that, but…." His dark brown eyes went from Roxas' spiky hair's tip to his black leather boots' point. "I have two words for you, boy."

Roxas stared at him with big, round curious eyes.

"Strengthen. Your. Heart!"

Then he left just like that, with loud creepy laugh accompanied his leaving. Roxas was left there alone, sitting on the wet ground in his cell – the same cell where he was before he went to the arena. His cell – and the other similar cells around him which were arranged like a big maze – was apparently located below the arena of the Coliseum.

"…he said three words," he mumbled to himself, then slowly wore his clothes again so the coldness didn't make him shivering too much. The lone teen got on his feet, wincing a bit since he supported his body with bruised leg, then approached the trellis. His cerulean eyes contemplated his surroundings – dark and quiet, with only a few torches lighting the stony hall, and the empty cells (so there was no other criminals right now? Maybe that's why the audience were so eager seeing Roxas) in front of him and right next of his cell as well. "So dark and quiet…." He turned to where Phil went to before and saw a stair to above – it was dark.

'_Night already?_' Roxas asked himself, surprised by how fast time passed by. '_Well,I fought Cerberus a few hours ago, while it was evening…._' He drooped his head, sad. '_I can't see their performance tonight…. Though they will repeat the drama from before, I still haven't watched it until finish yet…._' Sigh. '_Why do I always get unfortunate things like this…? Maybe I'm not supposed to go out from the Castle?_'

The constant but faint sound of dripping water was mostly saying 'yes' in Roxas' mind.

* * *

"So? Would you tell me why you really don't want to participate in the championship?"

Zack sweated below Sora's piercing eyes. They were in his house once again, after Sora and Cloud signed up for the championship (a bit reluctant from the latter part) and now Sora was pestering him since he utterly declined when the prince told him to sign up too. Sora let him not participating at the end, but now he demanded the reason. Zack sighed.

"Cloudy, help me?" he said with kicked puppy eyes to the calm blond on the corner of the room, reading a thick and heavy book on his lap quietly. Of course the raven man didn't get any desired response since those mako-blue eyes were glued onto the small, narrow alphabets on the old book. Why did Cloud choose to have his revenge now? "Clooooud…!"

"Just answer me, Zack," the brunette teen pouted. "How hard is it to tell me your reason?"

"…it's not an easy thing, Sora…," the older man answered quietly, his expression frowning. "You know, it's just…."

"Zacky, you got a guest!" Zack's mother interrupted her son's words. Sora tried hard to prevent himself in cursing older people, but it's really hard. Zack smiled in amusement, then looked at his blond comrade.

"Cloud, tell him," he asked, now earning attention from Cloud. "Tell him why I don't really like my own hometown and why I don't want to fight in the Coliseum at all…."

"If you insist…," the spiky blond guardian sighed, then closed his book.

"Thanks," Zack grinned at him, then walked out from his room to see his mother had waited him outside of his room.

"Sorry to interrupt your time with our guests, but…," Zack's mother said apologizingly. "He insisted to meet you when he heard that you're here…."

"I know," the raven said in low voice. He sighed. "Time to tell the truth to him…. I've avoided him in such long time…."

"Be strong, dear," his mother caressed her son's arm in assuring way. "I know this is difficult for you, but… you can do it."

"Thanks, Mother," Zack smiled gently though complicacy still lingering in his mako-blue eyes. "I'm going."

"Sooooo, Cloud!" Sora called his guardian in excitement, finally getting know something he wanted to know all this time. "Tell me, tell me!"

Cloud sighed, then sat on the white tiling floor to join the small brunette there. Sora looked at him with sparkling eyes in anticipation and a dark brown fluffy pillow in his crushing hug. Cloud chuckled. At this kind of time Sora never failed to reduce his own age by his looks. "I feel like a grandfather telling his grandson some bed time story…."

"Just tell me, Cloud!" the azure eyed prince pouted, impatient. Cloud chuckled again.

"Okay, okay, so…," he sighed. Cloud didn't really like this story as well, but Zack had told him to tell the young prince…. "This is what Zack told me, so if you hear something strange or what, ask him." Replied by an enthusiastic nod. "So, in this town… Zack has a friend since childhood, his name is Hercules."

"Why didn't we see him, then?" Sora protested. "I'd love to know new people!" But Cloud's raised hand stopped him to continue blabbering. "…sorry. Keep on."

"…they are really close, and together they learnt martial arts," Cloud continued his story. "Zack was taught by Angeal, a popular and great hero, while Hercules was taught by Phil, who had the same status like Angeal that time. They often sparred with each other that time, and promised to each other to become a hero like their teachers. They spent their childhood to train so they can participate in Coliseum and become heroes. But…."

"But?" Sora said, encouraging Cloud to keep going.

"Something happened. The previous senator, Zeus, passed away. Hades, the current senator, replaced him, and he changed the Coliseum. While the championship for heroes still being held there, he created a new rule… that is what you see now, the rule for criminals."

"I see!" Sora nodded. "So actually Coliseum is only for heroes?"

"Yes," Cloud nodded with sigh. "But, this is where Zack's story started…. While many greedy people agreed with this sick kind of entertainment, there were a few people didn't agree with this. Some of them were Angeal and Phil."

The prince quietly agreed with the two.

"But…," the spiky blond guardian drooped his head. "Since the Senator was the most powerful person in this city, obviously Angeal and Phil were lost….

"Phil was suspended as heroes' trainer for unlimited time and it seems he lives without any suitability right now, but the worse came to Angeal…."

* * *

"Long time no see, Herc."

A tall, very muscular figure with sandy blond hair turned around, facing a man on his height but with spiky raven hair and leaner figure but no less strong. The man with bright blue eyes immediately grinned widely and waved to the newcomer excitedly. It was dark since it was already night, but those eyes were still bright and alive.

"Zack!" Herc, shortened from Hercules, greeted happily seeing his old buddy in front of him. "It has been a few years since the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah," Zack shrugged with an awkward smile on his lips. "You know, job doesn't let me go home anytime I want, so…."

"It's okay," the muscular man smiled. "I know you're really busy being a Soldier and a guardian for no one but the Prince himself now! I'm so proud of you, Zack!"

"Same here," the azure eyed man grinned while punched the other male's shoulder playfully. "Huh, 'the strongest hero ever' title wielder?"

"It's nothing, really," Hercules scratched his head sheepishly. "But it's really nothing for me as long as I haven't faced you yet, Zack. You're my only rival, and the title isn't mine before we face each other!" Zack threw his gaze away from Hercules. "Zack, it's the time for you to explain why you never want to fight in Coliseum! You never answered me; I need your answer as your childhood friend and rival!"

"Herc…," the young raven sighed, complicacy in his chest. He frowned, trying to piece the words up so Hercules wouldn't surprise too much hearing his story. "You know, when Senator Zeus passed away…?"

"Yeah, of course," the strongest hero nodded slowly. "He is my father; I escorted his body myself with our family to Mount Olympus for a few days."

"And you know how Hades took advantage of your departure and made himself the next Senator while you're the one who supposed to be the next Senator…?"

"Uh, yeah. But I don't really mind; I was really young that time and besides Hades is my father's brother, so I let him took the authority."

"How wrong your act is, Herc," Zack shook his head shamefully. "You know, nothing like this would happened if you took your right that time…."

"What do you mean?" the other male frowned. "Everything's okay. I know the rule for criminals here is a bit cruel, and Phil's divestment is very unfair, but…."

"Not only that, Herc," the raven stared right to the blond's eyes intently. "Do you remember Angeal?"

"Ah, of course! He is your respectable teacher and a great hero! I idolized him, but I don't know how is he right now… do you happen to know about his condition?"

Zack smiled bitterly. "I know his condition very well, Herc…. He is dead."

It was a perfect silence; nothing disturb them for a while. Zack's house was located at a small street, which was crowded with houses but also quiet and comfortable. Nothing luxury nor mighty like the rest of Olympus Coliseum, but it's really comfortable.

"…what?" Disbelief reeked from the voice.

"He is dead," Zack repeated the sentences, no matter how much pain it gave to his chest. "In Coliseum."

"What?" Hercules gripped his old friend's shoulders tightly and shook it lightly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why no one tell me about this at all? When?"

"…along with Phil," with husky voice, Zack started to explain. "Angeal opposed your uncle's plan to change Coliseum to a sick entertaining machine…. While Phil was divested from his position as heroes' trainer, Angeal was…." He took deep breath heavily. "…the first criminal-labeled fighter in Coliseum…."

Hercules' eyes bulged. His mouth dropped, couldn't say anything after hearing this confession.

"I saw him… fighting in Coliseum… day after day… while you're taking care of your father's funeral at Mount Olympus…," the prince guardian was no longer look at his friend as he tried hard to hold back his tears. "…Angeal struggled for his life against beasts….

"I saw him getting weaker and weaker as he stayed there longer and longer…. His wounds were never taken care… and on his last day, right on the seventh day of his stay in Coliseum, when he was no longer able to fight with such horrible condition, he was…." A tear slid down on a pale cheek. "…devoured by two lions…."

No more tears. No sob, no sound, nothing. Zack had dried his own tears a few years ago, but a tear still managed to slid down now. Amazing. Hercules didn't say anything. He let his friend composing himself for a while.

"…I see why you don't want to fight in Coliseum," he nodded. "Now I see why Hades is really, really cruel. But… how about our promise about become a hero?"

Zack smiled, now with certainty. "Well, Herc…. Our paths aren't the same. You're the strongest hero, approved by your winning against all heroes in this world, but me…. I don't think I'll get my hero title as glorious as yours. At least, when I can swipe away people's tears and give my hand to those who need, I will feel like a hero as well…."

"Zack…," Hercules said in awe, then scratched his head shamefully. "Well, this proved I'm not a hero at all. I only digged for fame all this time, but never being the true hero… it's really disgraceful of me! Father would be really mad to me if he knew what I'm doing until now…." He smiled sincerely to his friend. "Thanks, Zack. You reminded me what a true hero really is."

"It's nothing," Zack tapped the other male's shoulder firmly, smiling with strong determination. "I hope you can change everything before it's too late."

* * *

"Aah, so annoying…."

Axel stroked his painful ears after getting an earful from Saïx because of his bad performance. Since he still thought about Roxas, and the fact that the blond wasn't there to see his performance, his playing was less good than usual. The audiences didn't realize, but all of the Kingdom Hearts crew knew it very well. Obviously the scarred man wouldn't let him slip easily with such performance.

The tattooed man sighed loudly as he straightened his feet and looked up to the starry dark sky. He was sitting on the outside of a great building of temple – townspeople said it was to pray to Venus and Rome – alone, mind getting through the great wall of Coliseum, right to the small blond inside it.

'_Is he okay…?_' he asked himself anxiously. '_Though he was winning, but his wound… I hope they take care of it for him…._' He sighed loudly. '_I hate this kind of feeling, when I can't do nothing but see my beloved ones suffering…._' He jerked on his place, shocked. '_Beloved ones? Roxas is… one of my beloved ones…?_'

"Axel?"

Before the spiky red hair could contemplate his own unintentional statement, a voice interrupted him. Axel turned his jade eyes from stony ground below him to a pair of turquoise ones a feet from him.

"Hey, Dem," he greeted casually, erasing his formerly thoughts. Being a skillful actor he was, wearing a happy mask while in sour mood was an easy task for him. "What's up? Zexion ignored you again?"

"Not that!" Demyx retorted with a (manly) pout and sat next to Axel. "Well, yeah… but that's not the point!"

Axel snorted at how stubborn Zexion was. Everyone knew already that he and Demyx were really into each other, but Zexion always acted as if Demyx was nothing to him. What an annoying prude.

"The point is… I want to talk about Roxas."

The older man went stiff, but fortunately the younger didn't notice that.

"You know, when I saw him at Coliseum…," the dirty blond hesitated a bit. "…he was great. Really great. I mean, for someone who is as innocent as him…. Well, I don't know about his past, but… I think, people who can use Light element is rare?"

'_He noticed_,' Axel quietly applauded the other male with a concealed smile. '_Though as the newest member here he is still underestimated by many of us, he shows great development in everything he does. Maybe that's why Zexion attracted to you…. You're a great potential, yet has kind and pacifism heart…._' He scratched his head non-too gently. "I don't know, Dem. I don't think there's an element such as Light."

"Don't lie to me, Axel!" the other male frowned. "Xemnas and Riku uses Darkness, sure there is Light element!"

'_Should I tell him?_' the redhead thought. '_Demyx is a trust-worthy person, but… this isn't about trust, but about safety. I don't want to risk his safety – it's Zexion and my responsible to keep Naminé and Demyx's safety. But how to convince him…?_' "Demyx, I−"

"Yo, Demmy-boy! Little Zexion needs ya there!"

Demyx was startled, but Axel didn't budge at all. That voice – that voice nearly disturbed him all the time he did some important conversation before this. It felt like purposefully disturbed him at certain times….

"T-thanks, Xigbar!" the blond stood awkwardly, as his turquoise eyes still on Axel's. He ran toward the tents without anymore words, leaving the tattooed man with another tall figure standing on the base of the temple's stairs. A meaningful grin plastered on that scarred face, amber eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"I saw how he fighting," Xigbar said, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Xemnas's words were right."

"…what?" Axel widened his eyes toward the other male in surprise. The grin curved up more satisfiedly.

"I know you know what I'm talking about," the eyepatched man shrugged. "You're always like that, Axel. We're similar. With same past, we know more than everyone, we're involved more than them."

"…what past?" now frown was plastered on Axel's uncovered forehead. "I don't understand what are you saying…."

"You will someday, kid," Xigbar looked up, toward the starry sky above, and his eyes narrowed in mixed feeling – loneliness, sadness, and hatred…. "When _he _tells you about our past hundreds years ago…." He snorted. "Or maybe you're just lucky to forget everything, unlike me."

"What did you say?" the younger male was totally confused now. What's with Xigbar? Why he acted all different from usual? What did he mumble about? What past? What similarity?

"Nothin'," Xigbar smirked, than turned around so his back was facing Axel. His long ponytail swayed softly along with his movement. "Get ready, kid. Changed plan. We'll do everything tonight."

"…tonight?"

"We'll meet Hades tonight."

* * *

"If Xemnas wants us to talk with Hades tonight, then for what reason we assigned for the championship tomorrow? We can talk to Hades to release Roxas now!"

Axel was grumbling all the way he walked together with Xigbar, Larxene, and Riku. They were walking in a small alleyway that night with black coats covered their bodies. Their face and hair were covered with the hood of their coats, merging with the darkness pretty well. Only the moon up there shone their way, though it didn't bother them at all. They could see almost as well as in the daylight.

"I don't know…," Riku responded quietly. "I don't think Hades will let him go easily." '_Besides, I want to fight that Prince Sora._'

Axel huffed. "You're right. He is so annoying."

"No need hurrying, kid!" Xigbar hit the redhead's back a bit harsh, earning a nasty glare but he only chuckled in reply. "He won't go anywhere!"

"He is injured, Xigbar," the lanky man said cooly, beyond pissed off. "If he had to fight with such wound, he would−"

"You sound like a fussy mother worry over her only son, Axel," Larxene cut Axel's sentences. "Calm down a bit, would you?"

Axel was about to talk back when he realized it's futile to talk about Roxas anymore, so he stopped himself from saying any word; and obviously it would earn suspicion from his fellow comrades. Besides, they had reached their destination that night.

"This is it," Xigbar said, waving toward a small, square-shaped house on the corner of the alley. The house was quiet, and it looked inoccupied since the window was dark. The building was built haphazardly with rough stony wall and lines of crack here and there – it looked like the building was useless. "Never judge from look – like our dear Saïx said; this place can lead you to our destination." Xigbar smirked when Larxene scrunched her nose seeing such rotten building.

"Whatever, just hurry up," she snorted carelessly. Being the most impatient one, the blond girl strode into the small building without hesitation. Shrugging to each other, the males following her in silence. It was darker inside than the outside, making the only female there groaned. "Axel, could you be useful when you're needed to be?" A flick of red fire was glowing immediately, giving enough light to see all the inside of the building. "That's a good boy."

"I didn't do this because you told me to, Larxene," the redhead, who was lifting his right hand on his chest with a small, bright red fire puffing from his palm, retorted grumpily. "It's just you said it right when I was about to light it."

"Oh God, why did Saïx choose Axel and Larxene in a team again?" Riku groaned in exasperation. Xigbar snorted in amusement.

"Because Axel has fire and Larxene is… Larxene," he answered kindly, making the silverette rubbed his forehead tiredly. Fortunately the other two were already going into a really dark hidden lane behind the mossy wall so they didn't hear Riku and Xigbar's conversation.

"Right – wrong question. Why am I here again?" he corrected his question.

"Because you're the one who will talk to Hades."

"Hurry up, you two! We don't have all the night chit-chat in this disgusting place!" Larxene's voice thundered from the lane. But, much to Riku's sanity's relief, the rest of their in the dark, sewer smelly lane was spent in silence – not counting Larxene's occasional complaints about the 'disgusting, indecent place for lady' lane.

"Took you long enough, Kingdom Hearts."

The slightly mocking voice welcomed them in a wider, lighter room on the end of the lane. The room was still made from mossy black stone and hard, blackish ground, but at least a few blue torchs were lightened the room a bit. Blue torches? Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's because of your hellish route, you know," Larxene snapped, not caring at all whether she was talking to a dirty hobo or the Senator of Olympus Coliseum. The said Senator raised a non-visible eyebrow toward her, but his smirk didn't vanish.

"And you are?" Hades asked calmly, his eyes still studying the only woman's figure.

"She is Larxene, one of our new members," Riku answered flatly. He bowed a bit, though he was cursing silently to show his honour to such man. He admitted he wasn't much better than the Senator, but at least he did whatever he had done for a purpose, not for a selfish entertainment like the pale, bluish skin owner.

"I see," Hades nodded, averting his dark eyes to Riku. "She is the only unfamiliar face here to me."

"So, Milord," Riku changed the topic before Larxene grew more impatient – an angry Larxene was never a good Larxene. "Do you accept our offer to the connivancy?"

Hades, sitting casually on the stony round table on the center of the room, smirked as his eyes staring at each of the caravan members. "Well, I have to see the guarantee of your capability first," he said after scratching his chin with his pointy nail softly. "Doing a rebellion to the central kingdom is not a play thing, afterall. It risks my life, and this kingdom as well."

"I understand," Riku nodded, then he summoned his bat-wing shaped sword without any hesitation. "I, Riku, the only Prince and heir of Hollow Bastion Kingdom, and the true heir of the Keyblade, the controller of the Darkness."

"And we are his loyal private soldiers, the Kingdom Hearts caravan, as well the secret messenger from His Majesty of Hollow Bastion," Xigbar continued, a pair of large arrow guns with shining purple arrows lined up on the gun appeared on both of his hands. "Xigbar, the Free Shooter and controlling space."

"Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flame," the lanky redhead lifted his hands and in a second, there were a pair of stainless steel red chakhrams in his hands with fire surrounding the round weapons. "Controller of fire."

"And Larxene, the Savage Nymph," Larxene raised her hands to show kunais on between her each fingers, sharp and dangerous. Electricity gleamed around the kunais, giving more light to the room for a while before vanishing. "I'm controlling thunder."

"So that's what you hid from me before," the Senator exclaimed satisfiedly, pleased to see such great power. "Is that the result of embracing the darkness like you told me, Prince Riku?"

"True," Riku nodded firmly. "And if you choose to work with us, you'll be invincible to the Heartless, our dark soldiers. You can control them, even."

"Your offer is truly promising," Hades grinned wickedly, obviously happy with the prosperious deal. It was great enough being the number one person in the Olympus Coliseum, but having a powerful companion and invincible – scratch that, controlling the Heartless? It's not impossible he could take over the world itself one day, after he succeeded getting rid of these dangerous people…. "I take your offer."

'_Blinded with power, I see…_,' the silverette prince snorted inside his mind, taking note to kill this firehead later after he succeeded in taking over what truly his. Right, he was the real heir of the Keyblade, Roxas and Sora were only impostors… their ancestor stole his ancestor's right as the Keyblade wielder, so he had to take it back now, whatever it took. '_How interesting Sora is, I have to kill him, along with his brother…._'

"So, you're our ally now. What do you offer as your guarantee of loyalty to us?" Xigbar said, stepping forward. His guns had disappeared once again. Hades opened his long, black sleeve and took something from it. Smirking mysteriously, he lifted a small, coin-shaped gold with thunder symbol on it.

"This," the Senator started the explanation with mysterious tone. "Is Olympus Stone. This stone… is my secret power, got this directly from Zeus, the previous Senator." He chuckled. "Ironically, this is the one killed him – this stone can increase someone's power a few times than usual. You give me power, I give you power – I lend this stone as the mark of my loyalty."

"Very well," Riku nodded, then took the stone from Hades carefully, eyeing the gold stone with curiousity. The stone indeed gave him stronger feeling, but not too much. Maybe it was because he was already a strong person himself…. "Deal."

"Deal," Hades smirked, making the other Kingdom Hearts members suspicous, but shrugged it off as his smirk was always suspicious. "Where's my Heartless?"

"Here," the silverette prince gave the pale bluish-colored skin man a dark blue orb carefully. "With this orb, you won't get attacked with Heartless, and you can also control them. But, this is the sign that you embrace the darkness too."

"I have already embraced it a long, long time ago," again, the Senator gave them a wicked smirk as he lifted the orb on his hand, examining it with satisfaction. "Do you think killing the previous Senator, who was my own brother, can be the sign for it?"

No one answered the rethorical answer. Riku glanced at Axel, then nodded.

"Hades, you see…," the redhead said. "Actually, the criminal you saw fighting in Coliseum today… he is our member."

"What? That blond murderer?" those dark eyes still glued to the shining orb, surrounded with dark light. "Sorry, rule is rule – no criminal can get out from Coliseum."

"But he is innocent!" Axel snapped, pissed off. "It was a wrong accusation! He can't kill anyone; let alone sadistically!"

Hades raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a proof. Neither I. It will cause a great ruckus if I release a prisoner without any explanation."

"You can just say it was a misunderstanding!"

"Aw, kid, still you have to prove me he is innocent."

"Then what proof do you have to make him as the murderer?"

"He was at the crime site right when the boy was murdered, and his mother said he was the perpetrator. Need another one?"

"Axel, cut it. We can release him by winning the champion," Riku whispered on Axel's ear. The latter was shaking violently, enraged. "So, Hades. We take this as our dismissal. We will give you further plan next time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hades waved his hand lazily as his eyes still on the orb on his other hand, as if he was hypnotized by it. Giving a last glare (which was totally ignored), Axel turned his body, following his comrades getting out from the place.

"That was strangely easy," Larxene said after walking for a while.

"Immune to Heartless, who don't want that?" Riku snorted. "Let alone control it."

"But, isn't it dangerous to give him one of Xion's power orbs?" the blond woman asked.

"Nah, it's okay. That orb is a weak one – if he doesn't use it much, then the power will last for a half year. But if it's the contrary, the longest will be only two or three months. I know it'll be dangerous to give him more power."

"But he gave you his power stone as well," Xigbar said. "Is it really make you stronger?"

"Not really," Riku shrugged. "I won't be surprised he gave us a fake one too. But it doesn't matter – as long as he is on our side now, we can finish him later. At least he won't add our headache."

Silence. They arrived at the outside once again, and Larxene exhaled a relieve sigh. The air was much refreshening out here. She walked quickly while grumbling about creepy bluish-skinned old man as a silent Riku followed right after her, thinking deeply about something. Axel walked behind them, slower as his eyes trailing to the tall building of Coliseum. Xigbar smirked seeing this.

"Axel," the eye-patched man called. He smirked after getting those stare from shining jade eyes. "Don't you miss the little blondie?"

"I don't miss him, doomy old man," the younger man answered with crooky mood – showing that he indeed missed the young blond. "Just… a bit worried. He is wounded."

"Well, you know…. I found this secret path to Coliseum's prison. Excited?"

* * *

It was really soft – the feathery golden strands below his own calloused fingers. Axel was a bit scared to touch it; scared whether he would dirty it with his hands or not. But he couldn't stand it – he really wanted to touch those strands, enough to release his overwhelming worry.

The small body shook a little, cold from the night breeze and icy hard ground below the sleeping form. Axel frowned, then took off his own black coat silently, sound of fabric rustling didn't beat the sound of water dropping. Gently he placed it on the small teenager through the rails, covering the entire body and hoping it would stop the shivering, but it didn't. Though it did decrease the shivering a bit; satisfying enough for Axel. He moved his hand to the angelic sleeping face and stroked the porcelain cheek softly. The blond boy sighed and Axel smiled.

"I'm sorry…," he whispered softly. "I feel so useless to let you through something like this…." He chuckled bitterly. "You know, usually I give no mind to others; I wouldn't care if someone else was here; but you… you are different. Though we're just met, but… I can't help but feel like I have to protect you…." His fingers brushed the pink lips gently, then shivered a little after feeling the softness of it. "…I can't help but wonder how it feels to kiss you…."

Axel was shocked, but understood it as well. It was like he said something from his deepest part of his heart – the part he didn't even know he had. It didn't feel quite right, yet it was honest, pure from his heart. Axel didn't even know why he felt like that.

It was like as if he admitted something he didn't dare to admit in the past.


	8. Princes' Meeting

**Story 8 ~ Princes' Meeting

* * *

**

"Take this, old man!"

Blasting cheers and a limp body colliding with the hard dusty ground added Axel's grin's width. He was already beating semi-final round of the hero championship, and everything went good until now. He succeeded in beating every opponents he faced without getting injured; not even getting any difficulties (and they dared to call themselves heroes? Snort) and lucky for him and Roxas, because of the hero championship, Roxas didn't have to fight since the Coliseum was occupied. This gave time for the young prince to heal himself. Besides, kicking these wimps' ass gave Axel some sick entertainment; releasing all stress he had before.

"Our newcomer hero has won once again!" Axel turned his head toward the central of arena to see the very same man who said Roxas as the most brutal murderer said in loud voice toward the audience. He narrow his cat eyes in hatred, but he held himself not to kill the annoying man. It would cause ruckus, and he didn't want to see Roxas because he was accused as a criminal as well, but as the hero who saved him…. "Give your loudest cheer to Axel!"

Another round of ear-blasting cheers for Axel, and he grinned awkwardly. Well… people had known him as one of the actors in Kingdom Hearts (he still performed for Kingdom Hearts' plays at the night), but knowing him as a great fighter was something else. In five days long his staying here, many people supported for him and Riku – right, Riku was crawling toward the hero title as well, as his road was no less smooth as Axel. Well, what could he say? He was one of the best fighter in Kingdom Hearts, and Riku… let's just say it would shame the prince to no end if he was beaten by small fries. To put in short, all these things really gave them fame. Unwanted fame.

"You're really showing off there, man!" Demyx hit his best friend's back rather hard on the back when the redhead arrived at one of the room in Coliseum's side building around the arena. "Can't wait to save your damsel in distress?"

"Quiet," Axel swatted Demyx' hand playfully, then thanked Naminé for her offered towel. He sat on one of stony benches, then rubbing his sweaty forehead with the white towel.

"Axel, are you really sure to continue this?" Xion asked with worry in her tone. "You know, we can use the way we use in Destiny Capital…. I'll cause ruckus by calling the Heartless so everyone will be panic, and we can send the secret weapons to our allies there without getting anyone's attention, but in this case we can release Roxas without getting any attention from others…."

"Sshh," Zexion shushed the shorter girl quietly. "Do not say that too loud. It can give us more trouble. Besides, from what I heard from Axel and Riku, Hades already has your power orb. It will be an futile act to release the Heartless here since he too can control the Heartless now, though not as great as you. But this can make him suspicious of us and maybe something we do not hope will be happened."

"You're right…," Xion drooped her head, but Axel ruffled her hair gently.

"It's okay, Xion!" he smiled assuringly. "Riku and me will definitely save him. Trust me."

"…yes," the raven haired girl smiled, pink blush tinted her smooth cheeks when Riku's name was said.

"But please be careful," Naminé said to the redhead, pale blue eyes shining with worry. "Though I know they are no match for you, but you're still playing for our plays at the night, you will be really tired to do all of this in a day without rest…."

"Don't worry, Nam," the redhead smiled gently. "I just want to get him back."

"You seem really care about him," Naminé pouted. "Have you forgotten about me?"

"What?" Axel mocked surprised. "Of course not! You're still number one for me…."

"Well, well, now we're some mosquitos for the two lovebirds here," Demyx teased, grinning to see Naminé's blushing face. "See you later, k?"

It was silence – spare for the background sound of people talking and footsteps around them – between the two members of Kingdom Hearts. Axel stared right into the pale cerulean orbs, but Naminé, still blushing a bit, looked down at her linked fingers. A bigger hand covered the smaller, paler ones, then squeezed it softly. The pale blond girl looked up to the gentle expression of the redhead.

"I'm serious, Nami," Axel whispered, softly pulling the girl closer to him, so their faces only a finger away. "He is the key to our freedom… you still remember our promise, right? With Demyx too… someday, we will get our freedom… we will leave this cursed caravan together…."

"…yes…," the pale girl nodded, her eyes never leaving Axel's. "I believe in you…." A second later, the gentle pale cerulean eyes went completely serious. "By the way, Axel… I have to tell you something; a message from Xemnas himself…."

* * *

"It seems we got caught a private moment here."

Cloud calmly stated while the brunette prince before him blushed deep red. They were standing behind one of the large pillars in the Coliseum, first intention was to spy on their future opponent in the championship. At first, they were surprised that two members of Kingdom Hearts – and one of them was that mysterious silverette… Sora almost fainted (in excitement and amazement) when he saw how good and flexible the silverette was in the fight – and found them were really good in fighting. Did they have the same intention with Sora – to save Roxas? They better did; or Sora would make them suffering. They couldn't ignore his little brother like that, okay!

And now, when Sora was curiously spying the rather strong opponent in the championship – he could beat all of his opponents in ease too, though the icky jute coat had to cover his most face as well to prevent someone knowing him, and it bothered him to no end – and tried to hear whatever conversation they had there – no luck, though – suddenly the other members left the two, and the atmosphere turned into something very different from before.

"…uhh…," Sora's blush deepened when he saw the couple decreased the distance between their faces.

"Ah, here comes the kiss−"

"Let's go, Cloud…!" the young prince quickly grabbed his guardian's hand and dragged them away from there. "We-we 're not here to see that…!"

"But it seems you're curious," the spiky blond guardian smirked in amusement. The prince was really naïve it's adorable. It would earn a bruised shin and starving for a whole day though, so Cloud never said it out loud. "Have a certain someone to kiss too?"

A glimpse of silver strands and aquamarine eyes in Sora's mind, then his face was totally red a second later. Cloud's smirk widened.

"I bet it's not Lady Kairi…," he said softly, and he really did earn a bruised shin a while later. Maybe it's better for him not to say anything to the currently sensitive prince…. It's funny, though.

"How about you?" Sora managed to talk back. "Don't you want to kiss someone too?"

"Huh?" Cloud stared at the brunette blankly. "…no idea."

"Ah, you're boring!" Sora pouted seeing the flat expression on his guardian, then turned around, right into someone's chest. "Ah, pardon−"

Sora's eyes widened when his eyes caught the other's eyes. Those shining aquamarine eyes… it's awfully familiar…. And indeed it was familiar when a smile adored the pale pink lips – Sora spent a few minutes staring at the same lips a few days ago; how could he not realize whose it was?

"It's okay," Riku said gently as Sora still leaned on his chest, both of hands pressed onto the (broad, toned) chest. "Are you okay, though? You seem can't stand…."

"Oh− uh, ah, s-sorry…," the brunette prince blushed hard again as he messily tried to stand on his feet again so he didn't lean on the comfortable chest anymore. "So, so sorry… I didn't pay attention to where I walk before, I'm so sorry…."

"It's okay, really," the taller teen offered his greatest smile, making the blush on Sora's face crept to his ears. "As long as you're okay."

'_A sweet talker,_' Cloud commented silently as he watched the scene before him in amusement. He raised an eyebrow to the awkward smile on Sora's face. '_I didn't know Sora likes the lady's man type…._'

"You are… Sky, right?" Riku nodded at Sora, then at Cloud. "And you're Cloud."

Sora cringed at the name, while Cloud silently remembered how he face-palmed and Sora jaw-dropped at Zack who suggesting the name. Sora had to use a fake name to prevent the Senator knew him – though they hadn't met directly to each other, but Sora was sure Hades knew his name. But – Sky? It's more ridiculous than Cloud….

"Y-you know me?" Sora asked, cursing Zack for assigning him with such outrageous name. Riku would think he was a freak…. "I mean…."

"The jute coat let me know it's you," the silverette actor grinned in amusement. "But, both of you have such matching name, hmm?"

"Ah! We… we are…," the prince was really panicked now. "…we're brothers!"

Cloud tried hard to hold back his jaw dropping.

"I see!" Riku smiled widely. "Well, my name is Riku, nice to meet you, Sky, Cloud."

"N-nice to meet you too…," Sora nodded, trying to smile back but the name made him cringe instead. He wouldn't say he already knew Riku since in Destiny Capital. "You are a participant too, right? I saw you fighting at the arena a few times…."

"Yeah," the silverette prince nodded. "All of them were easy opponents. But you… I saw your fighting is different…." He leaned toward Sora so he could whisper right into Sora's ear. "…I'm looking forward to fight you, Sky…."

Riku pulled back his body with dazzling smile as Sora was blushing hard, a hand covering his warm ear. Cloud watched this with raised eyebrows, but decided not to disturb.

"Well, see you around, then!" the taller teen said as he bowed a bit.

"A-alright, see you around…," the Keyblade wielder stuttered again – in past few minutes, Riku was able to make him stuttering the most in his life. What's wrong with him? He was the prince, the heir of Twilight Kingdom throne, he could control himself perfectly, thank you very much. So why, why this mere proletarian actor could make him stuttering like an idiot, uneducated boy?

Giving a last dazzling smile, Riku walked away into the crowd around them, hiding himself from the prince and his guardian's eyes. Cloud's eyes followed his direction for a while, and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar brown head – THAT man again…! But a fat man crossed his view, and the mysterious man was vanished into the air.

That day, when Sora was left wondering why Riku could leave such impression to him, Cloud was left wondering who was the scarred man, being always near him all the time….

* * *

Roxas always loved people. He loved crowd, he loved festivities, he loved all the human beings. Though he didn't mingle with the crowd, he still loved to see them, taking everything in front of his eyes, wondering why people did something they did. Why a father would work hard for his family without thinking about himself? Why a child would cry if his/her mother left him/her? Why a person would give everything to the beloved person? Why, why, and why?

Everything was a mystery for him, and he liked to seek the answer. People were really interesting, and often did things that made his heart warm. Just like how Phil was willing to tend him until he was healed enough though he didn't have to. Phil supposedly didn't have to take care of a criminal, but he did anyway. And to think about it, the short man was totally opposing Roxas on the first day, but now they were chatting everyday like old friends as they waited for the championship to finish. Roxas didn't know what made him changed so drastically, but he thanked for it, and very happy about it. A new friend was all he needed right now; no, the most he wanted right now. He loved people, anyway.

Though a few days ago Roxas could feel how it was when people looked down to him and they could be really cruel, he still loved people.

Though he was wounded and cold, and lying in a dark prison alone because people wanted to make him as an entertainment, when he woke up with a warming coat around him, suddenly everything was no matter to him and he loved people completely again.

"So, this Axel and Riku have won every rounds they in," Phil informed as Roxas munched his bread quietly. Like usual, Phil would inform him everything above them – Roxas could hear the noises from above, from the arena, but he couldn't make it whether who was winning or losing the battle. And since Phil knew Axel and Riku were Roxas' friends, he was as excited as Roxas to see them winning. "They have great potentials. Actually, there are only a few who has such abilities. They would make great heroes! To think they are mere actors… what a waste…."

"But they love acting, Phil," the blond prisoner smiled. "I see how they put their heart in it. Besides, they bring beautiful stories, and they make people happy without violence." He drooped his head sadly. "…I'm still wondering why people here like to see violence as an entertainment…." But he still loved them entirely.

"I don't know as well, kid," Phil shook his head with deep frown on his face. "I don't like this too…. I was acting all cruel to you because I have to…. I'm forbidden to be friendly with a prisoner like this, but I see you're a good kid, and I'm lonely as hell too. A few chitchat won't hurt, right?"

Roxas really loved people; and his love was increased when he saw Phil's crooked but sincere grin. It was the smile – he loved seeing people happy.

Because, though people hurt him the most, but they made him happy the most too. Just like when he saw Sora's smile, he would smile as well.

'_Sora… I hope you will always smile like you always do…._'

* * *

**Author's Note**

Because it seems a really long chapter discouraging most people to read, I'll remake all the chapters to be shorter, and while I'm doing it, please enjoy this chapter. Review will be really, really appreciated! 8D You know, somewhat it discourages me to keep writing when I don't know whether people keep reading this or not….. so please tell me what do you think about this story, is it worth to be continued? Thanks! 8)

Happy reading! (sorry for typos and/or grammars mistakes)


End file.
